Well No One Was Watching
by ShadowSSnape
Summary: Harry enters a low point in life, he doesn't think anything or anyone matters anymore. Sinking lower and lower, who will help Harry before it is to late. Cutting, mild drug use and other adult themes.......Snape mentors Harry eventually....
1. First Day Back

3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

**Summery: Harry enters a low point in life, he doesn't think anything or anyone matters anymore. Sinking lower and lower, who will help Harry before it is to late. Snape Mentors Harry eventually.**

**AN: This is my first story so please don't kill me, I had to do this for a English class and though I would try and post it, and I'm not British so sorry for any mistakes with the British words.**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Well No One Was Watching**

**Chapter 1**

It was a very interesting group of people who met Harry outside the barrier of platform 9 ¾. The look on his Uncle Vernon's face was priceless, even if their meddling made life harder on him, Harry just didn't care at the moment. The only problem was, as soon as they pulled out of the car park the magic was gone, his friends, his family were gone, now it was just the freak and Uncle Vernon together in the car.

"How dare those unnatural freaks come up to me, didn't see everyone staring," Uncle Vernon started yelling at Harry, "and than to try to shake my hand, they are nothing but filthy animals, I will not dirty myself with them"

Harry could see his uncles' face turning colors in the mirror and knew that he was in for something big when they got home.

"Boy, you will write them, you will tell them everything is fine. If I even see an owl anywhere near my house, you will be pleading for the old punishments to come back."

Vernon looked around to see Harry's face, to see the pain that he just caused by one single threat, but he was shocked to see nothing at all. Harry's face was completely blank. Harry blinked his eyes a few times, like he was coming out of a trance.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," he responded automatically.

The rest of the trip was done in silence, with Vernon mumbling about freaks and unnaturalness, and Harry staring out of the window, finally they got to number 4 Privet Drive.

"Get out of my car and go to you room, Freak" Vernon mumbled.

The moment Harry opened the door, his Aunt Petunia started in on him,

"Get that garbage up stairs, than start making dinner, my Diddykins is starving after such a hard day."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry answered as he started making his way up the stairs. Going all the way down the hallway and passing Dudley's room on the way. He sees his cousin sitting on his fat ass facing his computer and watching the telly,

_Hard day my ass, god I think he got even fatter_.

Rolling his eyes, Harry made his way to his bedroom, if you could even call it that. Putting his trunk down in the corner, he spotted his "bed", which was barely mattress and a blanket that had more holes in it than a football goal lying on the floor. Shaking his head Harry turned towards the door when he heard his aunt yelling at him to come back down to make dinner for the family.

After barely eating anything, and than doing the dishes, Harry returned to his room, "I guess you would like to go out and hunt." Hedwig tilted his head towards him. Quietly Harry took her out to the cage and opened the window "Stay out all night, come back before the sunrise," Hedwig nipped his finger showing her understanding, than took off into the night. Harry watched his only friend for the summer disappear in the darkness,

_At least you still have your freedom old friend,_

He though as he watched her disappear.

With everything done, Harry sat down on his bed,

_I guess I should try and sleep who knows what hell they're going to put me through tomorrow._

With that final thought, Harry laid down with his cloths on. He took off his glasses and put them down on the floor finally he tried to sleep. When he did finally fell asleep, it was not a peaceful, he tossed and turned for most of the night, because of the nightmares that he was trapped in.

"Stop that screaming freak, normal people are trying to sleeping right now, and if you wake up Dudley you will pay," Harry barely heard his uncle say since he was too caught up in the nightmare that he had just woken up from. Sirius was falling threw the veil over and over again. Every time he went threw, he blamed Harry for his death.

After franticly looking around his room Harry's eyes landed on his trunk, he detangled his arms and legs from the sheets, than slowly and as quietly as he could he made his way towards his trunk. He went into his trunk to find something, anything, that would keep his mind off of his godfather and the death that was his fault. He started looking for a book to read when he cut his hand on the broken mirror. It was the same mirror that he had thrown into his trunk after trying to contact Sirius with it at the end of the school year. When he pulled his hand out, he was fascinated by the blood. Not really knowing what he was doing he took the mirror and cut his wrist again and again. He became fascinated with the blood, the feeling that cutting gave him was priceless, it felt like all his problems, all the nightmares were flowing out of him right along with the blood.

Once he was able to tie an old shirt around his wrist, he had only one though left, he had to get out; he had to get out the house, he head to get out of his life. The only problem was that damn prophecy that said he had to either kill or be killed by Voldemort. "So I can't die, but I got to get out of this house, but if I leave, I'm screwed. I'll just have to stay out for the night then, and be back by sunrise," he said to himself as he looked around at the thing he called a room.

With his decision made, Harry went to the loose floorboard under his bed and grabbed his wand. That was his first night 'home'.


	2. PotterSitting

4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**_Thoughts are in italics _**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, its helping me write this...**

**Chapter 2**

**Second Week**

During the second week that Harry was home, his main chore was to clean out the old shed in the backyard. While he was cleaning, he discovered a hidden stash--some muggle drugs that Dudley was hiding--Harry choose to try some of them since nothing else was helping with that empty feeling inside. The long ones, that looked like they were hand rolled, made him feel too out of it. That is to say, if he was attacked he wouldn't be able to resist, let alone fight anyone.

_Maybe I can give old Voldemort some of them, maybe then I actually have a chance at winning._

He kept some anyway because he did like the feeling of them. The rest of the pack were just regular cigarettes; he kept most of them as well.

_What would Dudley do anyway, tell daddy that I took his stash; he can just get more anyway. Hell, maybe if I ask, he'll get me some too…_

During that day, while cleaning, he had many thoughts along those same lines. On the bad side that day also give him plenty of time to think about everything that had happened and the nightmares only got worse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The only problem was that he had become addicted to the cigarettes within a week; they were the only thing that came even close to helping; even if that help was minimal, it was still help. It was more help than his so-called friends were doing for him. So with the little muggle money that he did have, Harry started buying his own when he could sneak away from not only the Dursleys but Dumbledore's little Potter Sitters too.

Night had fallen again on Private Dr., in what has become normal, Harry woke up from his nightmare and sought release. With his cigarettes in hand Harry headed out of his "room", making sure to skip the third step that squeaked, and went out the back door, out the side gate. As soon as he was clear of number 4 he lit up and started walking the path that he knew, his feet just lead him into the park and over to the swings.

This is where he has been ending up every night since the beginning of his holiday. It had become his nighttime routine:

Drink Scotch

Try and sleep

Wake up screaming

Cutting his wrist

Drinking Scotch

Go to the park to smoke and swing

Go "home" at sunrise

Play House-Elf until it started all over again

Normally Harry stayed until sunrise. Most of the time Hedwig would stay and watch over him, trying to tell him that he's not alone. Once the sun was up, he would head back to his "house" and start making breakfast for his "family", than a day of chores, and a night of no sleep…

**3 Weeks into Summer**

Tonight was such a night; Harry couldn't take the nightmares or the depression anymore after waking up for second time that night to his uncles screaming and the aftereffects of his nightmares. He just had to get out of the house and out of this world, out of every world. Slowly he took the knife to his wrist and cut for each name of each person he saw go threw veil that night.

As normal it started out as just Sirius, than Ron and Hermione together, Cedric, his parents, than all the Weasleys; each in turn blaming Harry for their death, blaming him because he could not save them all. Slowly the knife made deep slices. One for each name. One for each blame. One for each death.

Once he had cut enough times, 15 cuts altogether, Harry wrapped his arms in the cloth and taped it in place. Than proceed to put on a black long sleeve t-shirt to cover anything that he didn't want shown.

That's all Harry needed, was for one of Dumbledore's babysitters to see all the scars on his arms and give him pity, or worse, they would tell Dumbledore. Pity was the last thing that Harry wanted; all he wanted was just to be a normal boy.

With all his scars covered, Harry went to the loose floorboard under his bed and he took out a bottle of scotch, took a swig and then returned the bottle to its place. Next Harry grabbed the pack of cigarettes lying next to it and the lighter that he would need. After replacing the floorboard Harry made his way out of the house.

_I can't wait till I can do magic out of school. It will be easier to heal than, less chance of getting caught_,

He thought as he mindlessly made his way to the park and in turn to the swings.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry sat on the swing taking a drag, his newest nightmare replaying in his head and his newest cuts still bleeding into the cloth.

"Alright Potter, I've given you enough time to get yourself killed. Go. Back. Home. Now!"

Harry looked up and around trying to find where the voice came from. He took another drag off his cig than started talking,

"What in the fucking hell are you doing here Snape, did you do something to piss off the old git. That why you have Potter Sitting duty."

From the shadows came Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts and Harry's most hated professor. "Langue Potter, now Get Back To Your House" it was said in his quietest voice of a hiss, with a glare that would make a first year cry.

"Fuck off Snape! I'm not scared of you, go back to either of your masters and tell them were I am, tell Voldemort to come and kill me! I don't care anymore so just fuck off!"

Taking another cig out of the pack and lighting it up, Harry started to swing. Snape stepped back into the shadows, almost completely disappearing; although if you knew he was there you could see him. The only thought that kept him there was that,

_Albus would kill me if I left the boy_.

He was covering "Potter sitting" for Moody since the Auror's skills were needed someplace else.

_Probably torturing someone who's to dark for his taste_

Even though he was given a warning about Potters nighttime wandering, he still didn't expect to be sitting outside all night.

Though out the night Harry looked back over into the shadows were Snape was,

_It's odd, why do I feel safer with him here. What is he doing here anyway? Why do I feel safe, it's entirely his fault that Sirius died; well no its not, it's my fault that he died…_

Soon the sun started rising and Harry made his way back towards number 4. Walking in the backdoor, he started making breakfast, thus starting his fourth week with the Dursleys'.


	3. Happy Birthday

5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**_Thoughts are in italics _**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I didn't really expect any at all. **

**Chapter 3**

July 30th was no exception in Harry's nighttime wanderings, he was just sitting on the swing, smoking a joint, it was his 16th birthday after all, as his watched beeped, 12:00am,

"Happy 16th Birthday Harry,"

He says to himself, after all no one really cares anymore and no one wants to be with him on this day. Than again to Harry, it is just another normal day, he never received any birthday presents until Hagrid gave him Hedwig when he was 11, now he looks at his faithful pet, who is setting on a tree branch not that far away grading of him.

"The Gryffindor golden boy all alone on his birthday; so Potter where is your little fan club, this must be a holiday for all of them"

Harry took another drag off his joint and shrugged his shoulders, "Why should I care where they are, I'm used to being alone professor, but…Never mind… Is there anything you wanted?"

"What are you smoking?" Snape asked sniffing the air, he is a potions master after all, there would be something wrong with him if he couldn't tell ingratiates from the smell.

"It's what muggles call pot, want some…..You get this great feeling with this stuff, I don't even thing Voldemort could kill me, but than again, that's when I start coming down Snape, just when I remember that I'm going to die and I'm a freak, I don't deserve to live. Just bring me to that jackass you call a Lord and let me die. I don't care anymore."

Snape looked at Harry, focusing in on his eyes, but couldn't get past whatever mental shields Harry had up, "Are you drunk Potter?"

Harry just laughed, one of those very bitter laughs, "No professor just high."

"Are you that big on an idiot Potter, the God Damn Gryffindor Golden Boy, thinks that he can do anything that he wants? To hell with the consequences, well you are sitting here getting high, drunk, whatever, everyone around you is dieing. It's your own fault that your mongrel mutt of a godfather died. You are just a pathetic spoiled brat just like I always knew. You should be dead!"

Snape finished in a very hushed voice, the one that would make a first year cry, and a glare that would kill a seventh year. All Harry did was laugh, he was to high to really care, but everything that Snape said is true, and would hit Harry once he came down.

"Did you only come to yell at me, do you miss me that much since there is no school or did you have something you wanted?"

Snape just glared at him, taking on envelope out of his cloak, he threw it at Harry than apparated away. Slowly Harry got off the swing, grabbed his envelope than started back towards Private Dr.

Walking into his room Harry spotted 2 different owls in the room, all bearing letters and parcels.

_So they didn't forget about my birthday, I'm shocked_

After he took relieved the owls of their loads they all took back off again out the window and into the night. The first envelop he opened was the one that Snape threw at him, it had the ministry seal on the back. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened up his OWL results

Mr. H. Potter

Below you will find your results for the OWL test that was taken at the end this past school year. Also, included are your course selections for NEWT classes.

Astronomy

Theoretical-D

Practical-A

Overall-A

(Grade curved because of interruption)

Care of Magical Creatures

Theoretical-O

Practical-O

Overall-O

Charms

Theoretical-EE

Practical-O

Overall-O

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Theoretical-O

Practical-O

Overall-O

Divination

Theoretical-A

Practical-A

Overall-A

Herbology

Theoretical-A

Practical-EE

Overall-EE

History of Magic

Theoretical-D

Overall-D

Potions

Theoretical-O

Practical-O

Overall-O

Transfiguration

Theoretical-EE

Practical-EE

Overall-EE

Total numbers of OWLS-6 out of 9 OWLS

Please fill out the attached sheet and send back to Hogwarts via owl post with your course selection to Professor McGonagall

Griselda Marchbanks

Head of Wizarding Examinations

_I got a O in potions, I got a O in potions….Damn another two years with Snape, although his face will be good when he sees me back……_..

The next letter that Harry grabbed had to be from Hagrid,

Happy Birthday Harry!

This should come in use when you get back to Hogwarts. Come see me when you all get back

Hagrid

Harry put down the card and opened the parcel that came with it. He opened it slowly,

_You can never be sure with Hagrid,_

He pulled out a pair of dragon hide boots, _was not expecting that, _after setting aside the boots, Harry reached for the last letter.

The letter started with Ron's scribble, but moved onto Hermione's neat handwriting,

_Well they must be together,_

As he reluctantly started to read the letter.

Harry

Happy Birthday Mate, how are you? Nothing going on with the old crowd, at the old place, Mum has us all cleaning day in and day out. She says that you can't come stay with us this year, sorry bout that mate, but I will see you on the first. See you than

Ron

_And now for Hermione's neat script and lectures about doing homework._

Harry

Happy Birthday! As Ron said we're all with the old crowd. Sorry you can't come this year, Dumbledore knows what is best for you, and make sure you listen. Stay inside. This summer is boring with no homework to do, OWL scores should come soon, than I can start revising for NEWTs, I still think I screwed up on my Potions OWL…Ron is telling me to finish, so be good, and listen to everything the old crowds says. See you on the first.

Hermione

_Looks like the old fool brainwashed all of you too, I'm sorry_

Slowly Harry gathered up his new quidditch book and seeker gloves from Ron and a book on fighting dirty with curses and hexes from Hermione.

With everything safely hidden away under the floorboard, Harry settled down for a few hours of troubled sleep before the Dursley's called him to start performing his house-elf duties, after all they didn't care that it was his birthday.


	4. Shaking

3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**_Thoughts are in italics _**

**Thanks to people who review, I know my story is not that good, but thanks for reading it anyway…. **

**Chapter 4**

**Two weeks till the First of September**

Bolting up from his sleep, still panting, trying to catch his breath, Harry tried to remember what he just saw. His entire body was shaking from the multiple cruciatus curses that he viewed and went threw during his vision,

_His minions must have really fucked something up tonight_

Harry thought as he reached for everything that he kept under the floorboard, but he had one problem, his whole body was still shaking too much in order to do anything, with no other choice; Harry did the only thing he could think of. He laid back down, staring at the ceiling till the morning came.

The shaking only got worse as the day progressed; Harry was barely able to do the list of chores that his aunt given him. The only way that they did get done was that he knew the different types of the punishment that Uncle Vernon could come up with if they weren't completed on time.

By night fall the shaking was so bad that Harry knew there was only one option left open, if he wanted all his secretes kept. Grinding his teeth he tried to write the letter the best that he could,

**Professor **

**Still shaking very bad, please help**

**Golden Brat**

_He better understand all that, cause you know if I wrote it all out he would just be screamin about secrecy..._

Walking over to Hedwig, "Bring this to Professor Snape and only him, OK girl." With a hoot she took off into the setting sun at a high speed knowing that her master was not well.

Severus was just sitting down to dinner in the Great Hall with the other professors when a snow white owl came sailing though the open window. Albus Dumbledore went over to her, but before he got there, Hedwig already settled in front of the potions master and held out her leg.

"Take the note Severus, Harry may need something important" Albus said

Now all the professors were looking at the potions master,

"Now Severus, why would Harry Potter's owl be giving you a letter, it must be a mistake," Minerva McGonagall said. She decided to reach for the letter instead and Hedwig promptly clawed her hand away from the letter and with her beak she nudged the envelope over towards Severus.

He quickly read the letter after scanning it for many different curses and hexes. After conjuring a quill he replied and sent the message back with Hedwig.

With that done, the potions master turned back to his dinner. While mentally running through everything that he would need, he never noticed the looks of disbelief the other professors directed his way. Slowly the table returned to its meal with a new conversational topic. Although, Professor McGonagall was the only one to notice the twinkle in Albus' eyes increase tenfold.

Harry sat by his window reading the book Hermione gave him when Hedwig gently landed back on his shoulder, dropping the reply in his lap. Once he had his hands under enough control, he opened the letter,

**Same place Same time**

That was all that he had written.

It took Harry a few moments to figure out that Snape meant the swing set in the park around midnight, since that has been the only place and around the only time that they had seen each other so far this summer. As the night progressed the shaking only got worse.

By 11:30pm Harry was done with his night time ritual, skipping the scotch though not knowing how it might affect whatever Snape would give him. With everything covered, he started making his way to the swing set in the park.

Harry was swinging when he heard a faint crack, looking towards the sound; he barely made out the dark figure of the potions master in the shadows.

Come here Potter, I don't have all night," he said walking out into the light of the moon.

Slowly Harry walked over, the shaking not helping any as Snape started tapping his foot impatiently.

"Now as much as it loathes me to say this, I need to tailor the potion to you so, follow me."

He handed Harry the other end of a broken quill that he was holding. Harry took a step back just out of instincts, "Is…is that a portkey?"

"Yes it is, now lets get a move on Potter, I told you I do not have all night for your little games and foolishness. Grab the end if you want my help."

Reluctantly Harry grabbed the end of the quill, trying to hide his fear; _Snape won't hurt you_, his inner voice repeating.

With the pull behind his navel Harry disappeared from the park, only to end up in a heap in the main entrance of an old manor or someplace.


	5. The Manor

5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**_How's that two chapters in one night...more should be up soon... _**

**Chapter 5**

Harry picked himself up off the floor and looked around,

"Where are we prof…?"

But before Harry could get the words out Snape was already stalking down the hallway with Harry running to keep up. Not watching where he was going, Harry ran straight into Snape, who had suddenly stopped at a door,

"Watch where you are going Potter!"

"Sorry Sir."

With a mummer words in some language that Harry didn't know, the door swung open, admitting the unlikely pair. Snape walked right in and over to one of the far closets, as Harry stood in the doorway looking in and around the potions lab.

"Professor where…"

"Sit-down and don't touch anything," for once Harry did as he was told and walked over towards a stool and sat down.

Coming out of the closet, Snape walked over to the lab table that Harry was sitting at and started getting everything together. Once everything was ready Snape turned back to Harry,

"Give me your arm Potter"

"What Prof…" subconsciously Harry got off the stool and started backing away. The last time someone wanted his arm and blood for something Voldemort came back.

"Wh…why…do you want my arm?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose and mumbling a few select curses under his breath,

"I need your blood to tailor the post- cruciatus potion to you. If you ever want to stop shaking and to repair the nerve damage that has been done. Now you will give me your arm."

Harry did as told and held out his arm, "Potter you need to roll your sleeve up or do you not now how to do that"

_Oh crap, what the fuck am I goanna do now_

"Can't you do this without me having to do that, take it from somewhere else maybe?"

Harry stood there idly rubbing at his wrist where all the scars were, with the newest ones still angry red.

With a glare from Snape, Harry reluctantly rolled up his left sleeve and held out his arm. The only hint of shock that crossed the potion master's guarded face was a raise of his eyebrows. He reached and took Harry's arm, flipping it over in the processes only to reveal more scares.

Without saying a word Snape took the blood and went back to work. Harry rolled his sleeve back down as fast as he could, than went and sat on the stool farthest away from the potions master well he worked. After about a half an hour the potion master talked again,

"The potion needs to simmer for the next two hours, would you like to join me in the study or are you just going to cower in that corner the rest of the night"

Getting off the stool and walking over, Harry followed Snape out the door to the lab and down the hall. Once they were both seated, each with a glass of scotch in hand, Snape broke the tense silence that had started,

"Why did you go to me of all people with this problem? Why not the Headmaster, or your head of house, but than…."

Snape closed his eyes and let his head roll back, pinching the bridge of his nose he continued,

"Why Mr. Potter I believe that you are not all foolish Gryffindor that I once though. You must have a little Slytherin in you, can't have the world know Potter has some snake in him now can we."

Harry tried to hide the smirk on his face by taking a sip; Snape just gave him a complement, even if it was meant to be an insult.

_If only you knew Snape, if only you knew…_

With the silence becoming uncomfortable again, Snape refilled both glasses, once he was seated; he looked at Potter over his glass,

"Why didn't you send the note to Albus besides that particular reason?"

Harry looked around the room, at anything that wasn't Snape. He got up and went to see what books the professor had, he needed to buy time to come up with a good enough answer. Well still facing the books,

"You where there, at the meeting, you saw what the bastard did, I lived through it, I lost count after 10 but I know there were more. I just ….you know what it's like, to be there," turning around now facing Snape "you live threw it too."

"Ten what Mr. Potter?" Snape asked moving to the edge of his seat.

"Cruciatus curses Sir, that's where I lost count, but I know it was more"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Harry decided to go for it,

"Sir, why was it so bad last night, all the other ones have never been that bad."

Snape now got up and was standing next to Harry at the bookshelf,

"Because Potter, we screwed up extremely big in trying to obtain something, and many got caught, he was not very happy, now come and sit back down. There are a few things that you and I need to talk about."

Letting his head fall, Harry sat back down as Snape again refilled the glasses for the third time.

"Sir, where are we?"

Passing Harry his glass, "We are at my manor; I did not have the ingredients needed in my chambers at Hogwarts"

"Oh"

Taking a sip of scotch "Not very articulate are you Potter"

"I'd just umm…thank you, Sir, for your help, I know you didn't have to, but thank you and for not saying anything about…"

Before Harry had a chance to finish a ding went off all around the house, "your potion is done."

"But Professor, I thought you wanted to talk to me about something, but…."

Walking down the hallway and back into the lab, "Potter its 4am you need…"

"Shit shit shit, Uncle Vernon will not be happy," grabbing the potion out of Snape's hand Harry downed it in one go, "Could you make me a portkey, I got to get home"

Snape handed him a broken vile, "It should go off in 30 seconds."

As soon as Potter was gone Snape apparated to the same spot as before, he was able to keep hidden in the shadows that early morning provide.

"It's goanna be ten slashes if breakfast isn't done!" and with that Harry took off at full sprint towards Private Dr. never aware of the potion master watching from the shadows.

Snape for his part let his guarded face drop into a look of utter disbelief as Potter took off, "What did I get myself into."

Panting for breath, but still in the kitchen before anyone awoke, Harry started getting breakfast ready. Taking just enough to get the hunger gone, but made sure that no one could tell anything was missing. Everything was ready just as Vernon walked in,

"Get back up to your room, Dudley had a friend stay over and you can not be seen or you will be sorry"

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

_Well with people over it means no chores for me, can't let the freak be seen after all just like the good house-elf that I am_

There was an owl waiting in his room when Harry got up there. Once the owl was free of its burden it flew back out the window.

**Potter**

**I do wish to have that discussion with you. The train arrives on a Friday, come to my office Saturday after dinner. You may tell your nosy little friends that you will begin remedial potions again. Also, I sent you enough potions to last till school starts. Take one vile after every "dream," even if the shaking isn't bad.**

**Professor S **


	6. Back to Hogwarts we go

8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…JK Rowling is god….only borrowing a few people wish I could keep them though…well only Severus…**

_**Thoughts are in italics **_

**Thanks for all the reviews again…they really made my day; it's a good feeling to know that people are actually reading my story…**

**So now on to chapter 6…. **

**Chapter 6**

Harry spent the rest of the summer trying to figure out how to keep his nighttime ritual still going once he was back at the castle. He made sure that he had enough of a stash. He also made a deal with Dudley for some other stuff. Harry even convinced his cousin to owl him more joints, alcohol, cigarettes or whenever he needed more of; with all the important things out of the way, Harry settled down for his last two weeks ever at Private Drive, if he had his way.

Soon enough it was September 1st and Harry sat alone in his compartment watching all the other students saying their goodbyes and the scared first year students getting on the train for the first time. Watching the magical barrier, Harry spotted a whole clan of redheads with one brunette mixed in coming threw.

_Well the Weasley's are here, no more alone time, just great…_

Harry stayed put not wanting to be coddled by Mrs. Weasley, or asked too many questions by the rest that he would not… no… could not answer. He quickly did a self-check to make sure that everything was covered, than checked his trunk just making sure that all of his contraband was hidden as well. Taking out his copy of Dirty Hexes and Curses that Hermione gave him, Harry started rereading certain parts about wandless and wanded magic together; well he waited for his two friends to arrive.

He was so engrossed in his book that Harry never noticed when Ron and Hermione entered the compartment,

"Harry….Harry….Harry Potter," Ron looked towards Hermione for help, all she could do was just shrug her shoulders.

"HARRY!"

"What," Harry looked up from his book, "Oh, when did you two get here?"

"We've been here for the past 10 minutes calling your name, what's so interesting that you ignored us?"

Harry showed them the spine of the book, "So how do you like the book so far than," Hermione asked sitting down on the bench across from Harry, with Ron sitting down next to her.

"It's good; I'm rereading this one section, thank you again for it."

"Not a problem," Hermione said as she reached into her own bag and pulled out a book going to the page that she had marked. With that Harry went back to his own book. Ron looked back and forth between his two friends and shrugged his shoulders before reaching into his own bag and taking out a Quidditch book.

_Well that was easier than I though, no question or anything…something has to be up..._

The golden trio sat quietly, each engrossed in with there own thing. Once Hermione was positive that Harry was back into his book she motioned for Ron to follow her outside the compartment. With the door closed, and a silencing spell up, Hermione started the conversation,

"Don't you think that something is wrong with him? He hasn't said anything to us or asked about what has been going on with…you know."

"Maybe Dumbledore told him what has been going on, we were told not to owl him after his birthday, but that we would see him on the train. I think that Dumbledore took him away to train for the war."

"I don't know Ron…."

"Look lets just go back in there; we'll tell him are secret like we already decided and than see if he tells us anything at all. If we don't find anything out, at least we got him talking to us, alright"

"Alright"

After taking down the silencing spell they walked back into the compartment,

"Where did you to get off to? Snogging in some corner or something?"

Ron's face started turning red and Hermione moved closer to him, "Harry we have to tell you something, just hear us out first"

"OK," Harry said as he marking the page he was at, than putting it back into his bag.

"Harry," Hermione started off, "Ron and I spent a lot of time together over the summer holiday and things just started to…." Harry raised his eyebrows, "what 'Mione is trying not to tell you is that I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes," Ron finished for her.

_So that thing about snogging was true...about bloody time_

"So your two," pointing to each in turn, " are together," nodes from both of them, "about bloody time, I though I was going to owe Ginny a galleon,"

"You beat with my sister…"

"Harry James Potter how dare you make money off of other peoples feelings"

"Just what was this bet?" Ron asked his friend

Harry relaxed in his seat, "I bet Ginny one galleon that you two would be together before the welcome feast of sixth year, so you see if you would have waited a few more hours as I'm sure Ginny wanted you to, I would be owing her money. So thank you very much…"

Hermione leaned forward, putting her hand on Harry's knee, for his part he just barely flinched and neither of his friends caught it.

"Are you alright with this," Hermione asked pointing between Ron and her.

"Yes, Hermione I am fine with it. Well since you guys told me this now, I might as well tell you something that I was planning on tell you later in the common room."

The pair got matching grins on their faces thinking that their plan worked.

"Well the Headmaster told me that I will be starting remedial potions again," and their faces fell.

_What you two think I'm an idiot, like I would tell you anything about my secrets…_

"Oh Harry…" but before Hermione can continue, "Sorry mate, you got to spend more time with the greasy git"

"Ron" Hermione scolded, "You know it's for the best Harry, you need to do this, you don't want what happened to Sirius to happen again, right; you don't want anyone else to die."

Harry looked between his two best friends, "I'll be right back, I got to go to the loo."

Once inside, Harry cast a locking spell on the door and took out his pocket knife and rolled up his sleeve. Just the mention of Sirius brought back feelings that Harry was not ready to deal with, and the only way he knew to make the grief go away and to feel again was to cut. The blade was dull so it took more pressure to break the skin. Once the blood started flowing, Harry held his hand over the sink watching the blood mixed with water and disappear down the drain. Altogether Harry made six cuts deep into his wrist, each cut for each letter of his godfather's name. Once Harry started to feel again, and the blood started to slow, he covered his wrist in the blood cover rags and rolled his sleeves back down. Once everything was done and covered, Harry headed back to his compartment on the train.

When Harry got back to the compartment, Ron had his head in Hermione's lap sleeping and she was reading another book. He sat down, watching the scenery go past the window the rest of the trip thinking about his impending meeting with Snape that next night.

As the train pulled up to the station everyone dismounted and the trio spotted the half-giant yelling for all the first years.

"See you three at the feast. get goin' up to the castle" Hagrid told them as they walked past on their way to the carriages waiting to take the students up to the castle.

The trio had a silent ride up to the castle, meeting Ginny on the front steps of the castle. Harry went right up to her with his hand out, "That's a galleon you owe me Ginny Weasley." Ginny turned to her brother and pointed her wand at him, "Merlin Ron, you couldn't have waited a few more hours, I though we had a deal…"

"Ms. Weasley put your wand away and head into the Great Hall now. That goes for all of you, except for you Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said walking out from the shadows of the main entrance. As the others walked into the hall, Harry walked over to were Snape was waiting, "I trust that you received the note"

"Yes Sir" Harry said, looking down, it was as if Snape could tell that he just cut on the train. "Do not be late Mr. Potter"

"Yes Sir" Harry said as Snape walked past him, towards the side door that all the teachers used, and Harry went back to the main door and down to his spot at the Gryffindor table with his friends.

"What did Snape want, mate," Ron asked Harry the moment he sat down. "He just wanted to make sure I didn't for get about tomorrow night, remedial potions" Harry said as he scanned the Head Table for any changes and for the newest victim of the Defense Against the Dark Arts curse.

"No one new, but there is a spot open towards the end," Hermione stated as well scanning the Head Table as well. "I wonder who Professor Dumbledore got…," but before she could finish, someone walked into the hall from the side door. Once the new professor was seated, the Headmaster gave a nod to Flinch, who opened the door admitting Professor McGonagall and the first years. Once everyone was up the aisle, she put the stool and sorting hat down in the middle of the hall, than stepped back. Once everyone was silent the brim of the hat ripped open and started sing its song for the year

The founders needed a way to sort them

Once the Fours were no more

As ledge goes Gryffindor took me off his head

Each of the four instilled in me

The values which they wanted most in their House

Lions of Sir Gryffindor

All those with braveness in their hearts

Eagle of Lady Ravenclaw

All those whose intelligence is prominent

Snakes of Sir Slytherin

All those whose ancestry is pure

Badgers of Lady Hufflepuff

Will take all the rest

But now as I have been made to do

I must sort you, but dark times are here

The lion and snake need to come together

The badger and eagle will help along the way

The lightness has reached full power

The darkness shall be gone before are next meeting

Not all will make it out of these dark times

Now as it is my job I will sort you,

But never forget about the friendships that are already made

And the ones that could be

With that the hall went silent, everyone was looking up at the Head Table, and some of the first years were visibly shaking.

"Continue with the sorting Professor McGonagall," the Headmaster said. She rolled out the list of names and the sorting continued.

At the same time Harry turned towards his friends, "did you get all the 'Mione?"

"Right here," she said pointing towards the parchment with a dicta-quill next to it, "Did you see the Headmaster at all during the song, with each line his face fell more and more. I think he's scared."

"How much longer is this goanna be, I'm starving," Harry tolled his eyes, "Ron we have a bigger problem than your stomach at the moment."

Harry reached for the copy of the hats song and started reading, as the sorting continued. In the end Gryffindor ended up with seven new members.

As the sorting ended, McGonagall took her seat at the head table and the Headmaster stood,

"Welcome new and old for another year at Hogwarts. I only have a few start-of-term notices. As many of you have noticed we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again. I would like to introduce Professor Tonks," the trio looked at one another, "that's Tonks?" Ron whispered "doesn't even look like her" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ronald she is a metamorphmagus now be quiet I'm trying to listen."

"We all wish you luck Professor" Dumbledore continued, "Now just a few short announcements. The Forbidden Forest is just the forbidden, some of are older students need to remember that as well. Mr. Flinch would like me to remind you that all items from young Messer's Weasley store are forbidden. Now everyone tuck in."

With a clap of his hands, the food appeared, the first years eyes lit up with amazement.

They were half way threw their meal when Harry spoke again, "'Mione do you still have your galleon from DA last year?"

"Yeah," she said taking it out of her pocket.

"Good, could you set it so we can meet tonight at 8pm I have an idea about something."

"Alright, that time should give us enough time to do are prefects duties and still be at the meeting on time"

Harry looked around the Great Hall, as students started pulling galleons out from their pockets, and nodding at Harry, when they made eye contact, including members at his own table.

With the meal finished, Ron and Hermione lead the first years to the common room and showed them their own dorms as well. With their prefects' duty done they sat down on one of the love sets and waited for Harry to come down from his dorm.

Since Harry was left alone at the table as his friends did their duty, he wandered towards the common room, and up to his own dorm room. No one was up there yet, so Harry decided to hide all his contraband items before his dorm mates arrived. Taking his smaller trunk out of his big one, Harry opened up the small one to remove his cigarettes,

_I know I'll need one of these later tonight_

After closing and casting a locking spell on the smaller trunk, Harry cast another type of charm, one that is meant to work like a secret keeper, if you know its there than you would be able to see it, but Harry wasn't about to tell anyone about its existence. The charm was also on the things inside of the trunk. With all that secure, he started to unwind the bandages on his wrist just checking on the cuts, and casting glamour over all the scares,

_Don't need any extra questions asked…_

Once Harry was positive that he had everything done that need to be done, he made his way back down to the common room to meet his friends. Together they made there way out of the portrait towards the room of requirements for the meeting.


	7. DA

6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…sorry bout the Filch typo my computer automatically did it to me, and I didn't even notice…I know how much everyone wants to read the conversation between Harry/Snape but I needed to put everything in play here for the rest of the story, but I promises it will be in the next chapter, it just has to be typed up…Thanks for reading and on to Chapter 7…**

_**Thoughts are in italics **_

**Chapter 7**

Once the whole DA was gathered, Harry stood up to begin the meeting, "I a want to thank you all for coming, I wasn't really expecting anyone to still have their coins, but anyway there are two reasons why I wanted us to meet, and the sorting hat just made me want to have the meeting sooner." Harry looked around, seeing that all attention was on him; he began to tremble just slightly, but no one could tell, no one knew that their Savior was scared shitless because of the song.

Harry looked back to Hermione, she gave him a nod of encouragement, "Umm OK the first thing is that, this year we have a Auror for a DADA professor, so at the end of the next meeting, after we have a chance to go to class, we're going to vote on if we want to continue or not, I guess you can think it over well I tell you about the next part and see if that makes any changes in your option." Again Harry looked towards his friends for approval, he closed his eyes, breathing in deep,

"I need everyone to stop fighting with everyone else; I need everyone to stop fighting with the Slytherins." With the final word said, everyone was standing god smacked, before the uproar accrued.

"They start everything," Ernie Macmillan shouted,

"They're evil," Anthony Goldstein added in,

"All of them are Jr. Death Eaters," screamed Zacharias Smith,

"Why would we do that?" finally Dean Thomas questioned.

"ENOUGH!" Harry screamed over everyone his magic beginning to leak out. Getting a tighter hold on his magic Harry continued, "If you will shut up I will explain why we need to do this, leave right now if you want"

No one got up; everyone was still staring up at the Boy Who Lived, trying to understand what just happened. Harry ran his hand threw his hair, a motion that he normally only did when he got extremely nervous,

"Alright well, did everyone listen to the sorting hats song?" A mumble of yes's and no's went around the room, "Hermione would you mind reading the one part of the song that we need?" Hermione went into her bag, and grabbed the scroll that she wrote on during the song, she began reading the stanza which Harry needed everyone to understand.

Once she finished, Harry started explaining what he though needed to happen,

"It says right there that the lion and snake need to get together, in the beginning the hat told us that the lions are Gryffindor and that the snakes are Slytherins, we need to get along and the first step in that is to stop fighting, it also says that the badger and eagle will help us along, that goes to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. So you see, we all need to stop fighting, at least that's going to be the start of everything."

He looked around the room, no one was moving,

_I think they're trying to comprehend what I said_, _is it really that hard, just don't fight…duh _

"If anyone wants to leave do it now, if you leave you are no long part of the DA either."

Again no one moved; Harry waited a few minutes well some people weighed their choices, in the end though, no one left. He continued with what he needed to say, he only had a little more,

"Now for the part that I am guessing everyone is worried about, the hat says that whatever the lightness is, it's at full power, and that by this time next year everything will be done with. This means that we need to prepare, and we need to do that now. I will give everyone one week to think this all over, please do not talk about it with anyone, this is your decision to make on your own, does anyone have any questions."

"What about Malfoy and his Jr. Death Eaters, they're not goanna go along with all this. We're leaving ourselves open to get attack." Zacharias Smith shouted out, Harry looked right at him, almost threw him, into his soul.

"I will deal with Malfoy myself and the other sixth and seventh years will deal with the rest. NO ONE ELSE WILL DEAL WITH THEM," he finished in a dead whisper.

For the first time, everyone gathered understood why this boy, no man, was the Boy-Who-Lived and kept living, over and over again. Many were a little scared, the one thing keeping most of them in their place, was the knowledge that they were all on his side.

Harry was having a hard time controlling his anger; with deep breaths he was able to start getting his emotions under control.

_I just have to get threw this last part, I'm almost done, I'm almost done,_

"Alright now we just need to get along, it's going to be difficult, but I think we can do it, if we all work together. Also, don't forget the friendships that you formed before you got here and we all were sorted, don't let the first years make the same mistakes that we have, house pride is only part of who we are. Now always keep your coins on you, for are next meeting I need you to think about the choices you need to make, also start thinking about other students who can be trusted to becoming part of are group, first years are welcome too if they want to help, remember we need people we can trust, trust is the only way we can beat the darkness, it's almost curfew head back to your dorms, umm Neville, Luna, and Ginny do you guys mind hanging around for a minute."

With everything done, Harry heavily sat down in his chair, closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing.

Slowly everyone left the meeting, each with a backward glance at their "leader"; everyone had many decisions to make that will affect the rest of their lives, most of them aren't even close to being of age.

_It is not right for them to have to make this decision so early in their life, but they must…this War changes everything, we do not have the chance to be children anymore…_

Once everyone was gone, Harry concentrate on the room and it changed around them into something closely resembling the Gryffindor common room. With everyone seated, Harry began his hardest conversation of the evening, "I a want to thank you all for coming with me to the ministry in June, and I a want to apologies for getting you guys almost killed and injured. I never intended for any of that to happen and I'm sorry. I should have worked harder. I think you guys deserve to know what you were fighting for at the Ministry and what you are fighting for now if you choose to do so."

"Harry" Ron interrupted, "you really don't need to tell us," the others were nodding their heads in agreement, "I need to do this," Harry told them, "look you need to know what your getting yourself into, because I need each of you to be my second in commands, each in charge of a separate part, but…"

Again the air stated crackling around them with magic, "If you need to tell us go ahead Harry," Ginny told him, trying to keep an outburst from happening. Luna looked at Harry and tilted her head,

"You're the light, you're at full power, and you have to kill him."

She stated, as if it was just the weather everyone was talking about and not the future of the Wizarding world or their own lives.

Everyone turned and looked at her, "What, that's not right, he's only 16, according to my books, wizards don't reach their full power till 17" Hermione corrected her, Harry just looked between his friends,

_Why do the books have to be wrong on this one?_

"Look, Luna's right, I am the one that has to kill Voldemort, I am at my full power, well almost anyway," Harry held up his hand to forestall Hermione's argument, "I can feel it, you're either with me or not, I need people I can trust backing me up.

Finally Hermione could not hold it in anymore, "Harry, nothing like this has ever happened, I would have read something about that, there is nothing like this in any of my books"

Harry stood and headed towards the door, he needed get out or the room,

"I don't give a damn about your books, Hermione, and I know what I have to do; either you have my back or you don't"

He was almost at the door when he heard Neville first,

"I'm with you Harry"

"Me too, till the end and back" Ron joined in.

Hermione looked towards everyone else "I will do everything I can, I start looking up things right now to help,"

"I will always help you Harry anytime, anywhere," Ginny added in, than finally "Why not, it's already foretold that I will help." Luna added as the final member.

Together everyone stood and joined Harry by the door, "till the end and back mate, friends till the end" Ron told him, as a group they walked out the door.

Harry looked at his retreating friends, needing to know what in the nine hells he did to deserver friends that good, after all he is just a freak. His feet took him to the astronomy tower somehow with out him really noticing. Once he was out in the open air, the cigarette was lit and Harry stared out into the night sky. Looking out across the grounds, Harry saw the smoke rising out from Hagrid's cabin, sounds were coming from the Forbidden Forest, and finally looking up into the sky he found Sirius, the dog star, sinking down to the floor Harry looked back up at the sky.

"You bastard, why did you leave me, everyone leaves me, everyone I loves leaves. It has to be me; I must really be a freak like Uncle Vernon says. I just want to be normal, but I know that I never will be, I should have died with my parents. I only have one purpose in my life and that is to kill, to be a murder, how can no one else see that I am a freak, I am worthless, I can't do this, but I must," Harry's eyes hardened, his self determination set in, "I will kill that bastard so that everyone else can be happy, so that everyone will live, I promise I will kill him, even if I have to die with him, I hope that happens, I just don't want to live anymore."

He took a long drag, slowly letting the smoke out,

"Bellatrix is first, I will get my revenge for your death, I promise you that Sirius wherever you are, she will plead for death by the time I am done." He took a last drag than put it out on the castle wall; vanishing the butt and he headed back towards his common room, to get some sort of sleep.

Out of the shadows of the tower, the Headmaster and potions master stepped out and moved to where Harry had been standing a few minutes ago.

"Seen what you have done now Albus, Potter is coming into his power and all he can think of is revenge and suicide, he is headed down a dark path with death at the end."

"I know Severus, it is my fault, but this is how it must be; Harry must come into his power, and he must come to us on his own. He does not trust me anymore, I have kept too much from him, but you Severus, he will seek you out since you are one of the few who can help him in his mission of revenge, and I need you to help him if he comes to you."

Albus finished up, looking across the grounds, Snape turned his back and looked across the other side of the tower, his knuckles were turning white because of the grip he had on the ledge. "You can not ask this of me Albus, we can not be in the same room with each other with out a curse getting thrown. Besides how do you know he will come to me?"

Turning around as he finished, he faced his mentor,

"Severus you have seen Harry over the summer, but you never told me what became of those visits. All you ever told me was that the letter was delivered and when you were on duty that he stayed in the house the whole time and did not go to the park, which he had done every other night. You are the only one with the skills to help him; he will come to you in time. Severus, Harry is on the road to darkness, I have created one Dark Lord already because of my neglect, I will not make the mistake again, but he does not trust me."

"I will do what you ask of me Albus, I do not know how it will go or if he will even come to me."

"He is not his father, do remember that, Harry is the opposite of James as you just witnessed," Albus turned and left the tower leaving Snape to his thoughts.

He went over to the ledge and stared off into the night sky. "Where ever you are Lily, help me with your son, I know James is rolling over in his grave, but I promise I will do my best to help him."

With one last look at the stars, the potions master headed back down to his dungeons to prepare for tomorrows conversation with Potter, "No Harry, he's not James, he's not Potter, he has more of Lily in him than most people think." He said to himself, never seeing the pair of twinkling blue eyes that watched from a corner.


	8. The Meeting

9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

_**Thoughts are in italics **_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews: **

**ckat44**, Thanks for telling me about the anonymous review, I fixed it so that I can get them now…

**Kayla Summers**, sorry bout the confusion, the first chapter was just his first day back at the Dursley's, in the end Harry found his way to the park for the first time, that's were he was going when he said that he had to get out. Than the second chapter is Harry's night time routine and the first time that Snape comes into the story. Thanks for all the reviews too

**On to the conversation, hope you like it….. **

**Chapter 8**

Harry ended up sleeping in on Saturday, since the nightmares woke him up after only two hours of sleep, and like normal, he couldn't go back to sleep, so just like in the summer he ended up exploring the castle, trying to forget about the demons within. He tried sleeping again after most of the castle had woken up, but he just couldn't do it. With everyone else at breakfast, Harry decided to unpack everything else that he didn't get to last night, because of everything….

Too soon for his liking, Ron and Hermione were walking into the dorm, "Here ya go mate, it was all I could get," Ron said as he handed Harry some toast rapped in a napkin.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking a bite of the cold bread.

"Sorry bout last night," 'Mione said, sitting down on Ron's bed, "we didn't mean to walk out on you, but we didn't really know what to do." Harry held up his hand to forestall anymore comments from either one of his friends, "Look last night you said you were with me, but you have to think it over more, I don't want for you two to feel obligated to stay friends with me, you guys have lives to live after this war,"

Again Hermione tried to interrupt him, Harry gave her glare Snape would have been proud of, continuing with what he started,

"Look everyone around me dies, my parents, Cedric, Sirius…I'll save you the trouble, stay away from me till you decide if your life, your future is worth it, worth staying friends with me."

With that Harry grabbed the pack of cigarettes that only he could see, and left the room with his friends staring after him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other; neither understanding why their friend kept pushing them away.

"What's going on 'Mione?" Ron asked, as he heard Harry slamming the portrait all the way down in the common room.

Hermione closed her eyes, and started shacking her head,

"I don't know Ron, Sirius' death hurt him and I don't think he's dealt with it yet, but I know he can't fight any of this by himself." she said setting down next to Ron on his bed. She put her head on his shoulder looking for his support.

Rapping his arm around her, Ron looked over towards Harry's bed,

"I don't know, but I do know that when the final battle comes, and all the other ones, I'll be next to him. He can fight me as much as he wants, I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend; there was a fire behind his eyes that she's never seen before,

"I'll be there too," She said, "Someone needs to keep you two out of trouble. We just have to stay with him. Eventually we will get threw to him…I hope…" She got her head just right in the side of his neck, snuggling in; Hermione sent a prayer to what ever god was listing to help her friend.

They stayed like that for a while, each getting support from the other. After a little while, they decided that they had to do something to keep their friendship with Harry still going. Together they started planning a way to get threw to their best friend, before it was too late.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nothing unusual happened during the rest of the day, eventually Harry came back down from the astronomy tower, even though it was just for dinner. As dinner came to a close, Harry began to get nervous about his upcoming meeting with Snape; he said good bye to his friends and headed to the nearest bathroom, he had a few things he needed to do before the meeting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry made his way down to the dungeon, knocking on the office door and waiting; eventually, he got a barked "Enter!"

Opening up the door, Harry spotted the potions master sitting at his desk, hunched over parchment, writing very quickly. Snape pointed to the chair in front of his desk, than went back to writing. After taking his seat Harry was able to look around the office, it looked less scary than in his second year, but almost more welcoming than last year. There were still ugly thing flouting in glass jars, bookcases surrounding him on all sides, and little knickknacks scattered about.

With one final cross-out, Snape rolled up the scroll and vanished it. Sitting back and closing his eyes, "Mr. Potter, you are here because there are things you and I need to talk about."

Harry looked down towards his shoes, "Yes Sir," he quietly said, almost sounding scared.

"You will look at me Potter when you speak, you have to show me some form of respect, even though I doubt you are even capable of that."

Harry looked up with a new fire in his eyes, "Yes Sir," his voice sounded harder than Snape had ever heard before, and now it scared him just a little, "Potter…Harry, how is your supply of post-Cruciatus potion?"

Harry went to look down again, than caught himself in time, "I still have 3 vials left sir," he said looking anywhere but at Snape.

"Very well tell me when you are down to one, so I may make you more, though I do need more of your blood."

Harry's face slightly paled with the thought of having to roll up his sleeves again, "you won't need my blood tonight though, right."

Snape smirked at him, Harry was playing right into his hand, "no Pot…Harry, I need your blood tonight because I may not have a chance to get any before you run out of potion."

"Yes sir" Harry replayed looking down again.

_Guess it's a good thing I cast the glamour before I left the bathroom_

"Are we going to do this now sir", Harry continued.

"Yes, but not here, follow me," Snape said getting up and heading towards the far wall of the office. After pulling out three different books, the wall began to move aside opening up to a passage. Snape walked threw and Harry hardly made it in before the bookcase closed, he had to run to catch up to the potions master.

The passage opened up into a sitting room, which the pair walked right threw, Harry was barely able to get a glimpse of the room, and threw another door they went, walking into a potions lab, "sit over there, do not touch anything," Snape mumbled as he talked over to get the supplies he needed.

"Alright Potter roll up your sleeves"

And Harry did just that with a smirk on his face, reveling bear forearms, not a scare or cut in sight.

Snape pinched the bridged of his nose, "Harry you need to remove the glamour so I can get an actual vain."

Harry looked down at this arms, "there is no glamour and a vanes are right there and there and here," he cheekily told him well pointing to each vain.

"Do not lie to me Potter, I know that there are cuts there" Harry just looked at his professor, tilting his head to the right and shrugging his shoulders.

"You are a terrible liar Potter, now, Finite Incantatem."

Before their eyes, Harry's forearms converted back to what they were like during the summer, just with more scars and some new angry red cuts, one which was still bleeding, "Tell me what these are Harry; tell me why you did this."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry yanked his arm out of the potions master's grasp and ran out of the lab. He didn't get far though because the door that he came in was gone and he didn't know where else to go,

_Stop. Breath. Look around. There has to be a way out_

Slowly Harry began to look at the room he was in,

_Must be his sitting room_

There was a black leather couch with two matching chairs, which looked like you just sank into them when you sat down. They were all facing a first place which only had ambers burning in it at that moment. On the far wall was another bookcase loaded with books. Tuning around Harry say another desk, which now had the scroll Snape was working on when Harry came into the office on top of it. The rest of the walls held doors, but Harry wasn't stupid enough to go threw any of them.

_Wait bookcase_

Quickly Harry walked over to the bookcase and began pulling random books off the shelf,

_It's the way we came in, has to be at least on way out_,

Once Harry was half way threw with the bookcase, Snape stepped out from the doorway of the lab, "Potter, sit down over there now, we need to talk," he said pointing towards the couch. Harry pulled once more book off the shelf than stormed his way over to the couch.

Snape took on of the chairs and positioned it in front of Harry, "Harry, roll up your sleeve so I can heal the open cuts."

Obediently Harry rolled up his sleeve, but refused for Snape to heal them, "it's done bleeding, just leave them, I need the pain" Snape conceded and sat back on his chair, "why did you cut Harry"

"What would you know about it anyway, why do you care, you hate me remember, or did you find out that I'm not as spoiled at you think, so now you need to be nice to me…what kind of bull shit is that…"

Snape sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, weighing his options, than he took a deep breath, "Finite Incantatem"

He rolled up his own sleeves to reveal many scars and the Dark Mark, "I know more than you think" he said looking down at his own arms, it's been years since he last saw all of his scars, they are under constant glamour since he stopped. "Now can you tell me why," he asked again looking Harry dead in the eyes, for his part Harry could not hold the stare and looked back down,

"It all started as an accident, I was reaching into my trunk to get a book when I cut my hand on a broken mirror. For the first time since Sirius…I felt something, it was pain, but at least it was something…" Snape moved forward on his chair "Go on Harry," he urged, for his part Harry began rubbing at his wrist, "that night I had a nightmare and I wanted to blame myself, hurt myself like the house-elf I am, it was all my fault that everyone dies, I just wanted that feeling back. I found my potions knife at the bottom of my trunk and I just cut and cut. There was so much blood, I rapped my arms up in some rags, but I felt everything disappear in those few moments, everything left me with the blood that flowed down my hand and onto the floor. All the mattered was the blood, I wanted, needed to see more blood, I needed that feeling back."

By this time Harry had rubbed his wrist so hard that some of the cuts began to open,

"Harry, Stop."

_Pain. Blood. Need to see the blood, more pain more blood_

"Potter" Snape shouted again grabbing his hands to stop him

"I'm sorry uncle. I'll clean the glass…"

"POTTER" Snape shouted again, slowly Harry began to blink out of the memory he was in.

Once Snape was sure that Harry wasn't in any danger from himself and he was just staring off into space, Snape went over to his liquor cabinet and poured two large tumblers of scotch. Sitting down, he handed Harry one glass and got a mumbled thanks in return. Once Harry had he emotions under control, and his past back in its hiding place in his mind, he looked up and took a sip, "thank you professor"

"I accidentally cut my finger with my potions knife in class in my 5th year," Snape started, staring off into the fire, "As you said, the feeling was addicting and I continued to cut, with it getting ten times worse during my death eater days, I came very close to killing my self a few time, that was until Albus physically took the knife out of my hand. He sent me to the locked ward at St. Mungo, where they let me out a month later. I was already spying for Albus by this time, so I went back to that, but at the same time he offered me the potions master spot here at Hogwarts." He finished, looking back at Harry, he could see that the boy was thinking over what he told just told him.

"How did you stop sir? I don't think I can the feeling"

"It took me very long time Harry, and I still have many urges and devils to fight everyday, I just do other things now to get that same result, that same feeling, the same pain."

"What did you do sir; I mean what can give you that same feeling?" Harry looked like he was actually beginning to enjoy the conversation, if that was even possible.

"I make potions, and I work on muggle fighting of all things. It helps most of the time, and when it doesn't I go and see Albus, we normally just play chess, but just knowing I'm not alone helps a little too."

"Sir, will….Can…Can you …Will you teach me, he…help me, I can't give up cutting, I like the feeling, but you say this will give me the same feelings, the same pain"

Snape downed his remaining scotch, than went over to one of the doors, "Come here."

Obediently Harry went over and when Snape pushed open the door, Harry's jaw opened, "what in Merlin!"

"Go on in, than I will explain."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Together they walked into what can only be described as a muggle gym, there was a running track going around the perimeter of the room and in the middle was all different weight lifting equipment. Beyond that was more hand-to-hand fighting equipment, some punching bags and weapons, "wow" was all Harry could say.

"This" Snape said, "Is how I don't cut, I work my body till I can fell that same pain, you are welcome to join me for workouts."

Together they wandered around the room looking at all the different things around; eventually they ended back out in the sitting room again.

"Your little Gryffindor must be getting worried by now and it is almost curfew, this is your choice to make either stop cutting and work with me or keep cutting and I will tell Albus and you can enjoy your 6th year in the lockdown unit of St. Mungo. It's your choice. If you choose to work with me will be expecting you down here at 6am Monday morning, this way you have all day Sunday to think about it. Make sure you bring everything you would need for the day, plus cloths to run in and your uniform, since there will be no time for you to go back when we are done."

Harry looked at Snape than back around the room, he spotted a few dark arts books on the self.

_He would be the best on to help me with my plan and this training will help too_

With one final look, Harry went out the door the professor was holding open, "Goodnight Professor," Harry said just as the door closed, never getting a chance to hear his reply as he made his way back towards the Gryffindor dorms. He had a lot to think about in the next 24 hours.

"Goodnight Harry," Snape said once the door was closed. He walked over towards the scotch again and poured himself some more. He looked down and got a glimpse of his scars that covered his arms. The memories came flowing back to him, with each scar he remembered the story that when with it, or that caused it; most of them not very nice memories.

_I have to remember to reapply the glamour before I go to bed…don't need anyone else finding out…_

He thought as he sat back in his favorite chair, replaying the entire evening in his mind,

_His relatives are going to be are next conversation, if he comes back, which he will, because Albus is right, I am the only one who can help him with his revenge…_

Glancing at the clock, Snape headed over towards the bookcase to take away the darker books that were never outside his bedroom, those were all put there for Harry's benefit. He needed reminding of just who he was talking with. With everything cleaned up, he headed for bed and a nightmare filled sleep. Up in the 6th year dorm Harry was doing the same thing.

"My boys, my sons, you are so much a like if only you could see that, at least it is a start," Albus said, looking into his Pensieve, before heading for a few hours of sleep he could get himself.


	9. Workout Fun Fun Fun

8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, now on to chapter 9…. **

**Chapter 9**

Harry woke up early Sunday morning, looking out the window the sun was just coming up over the village. He made his way down to the common room to start planning for the upcoming DA meeting,

_Wonder how many will come_?

With that on his mine, Harry began going threw past year's and this year's DADA textbook marking things that he wanted to teach to the DA...he also came up with some other ideas and subjects that he wanted his fighters to know as well.

_Hopefully some of this will save their lives some day…_

Slowly the common room came alive around him; no one really paid much attention to him though since he was curled up in a corner with is head in a book.

"Now this is a sight, I though 'Mione was the only one to read books that close to her face," Ron said sitting in the chair across from Harry, "So what ya doin, we had no homework to do" Ron continued.

Harry finally looked up from his book, "Making plans for DA, if anyone comes back."

"They will," Hermione said joining the two boys, "and even if they don't we'll be there."

Harry went to forestall his friends again but before he had a chance,

"NO Harry," Neville said, walking over, "we will be with you I don't care if I die, that monster took my parents, I will be there when you kill them"

Harry looked at this new Neville; the shy scared boy was gone and replaced with this confident young man,

_All because of the ministry last year, we all had to grow up fast all because of me…_

"Neville's right" Ron said "you can push us away but we're not going anywhere. I don't care with how much you push, I aint movin"

Harry looked at his friends; all he could sense and see within their eyes was the trust and truth which they held.

"Well we might as well get started," than Ron's stomach growled loudly "after breakfast, I'm starving…"

Everyone laughed at that and together the group walked down to breakfast together. A weight was lifted from all their shoulders by knowing that neither of them had to go threw this all alone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After breakfast the group made their way towards the library,

"At least we will have it to ourselves," Hermione said getting excited, the boys together rolled their eyes,

"What have we gotten ourselves into," Ron said. Harry's eyes dropped just a little, "Ronald" Hermione scolded, "I meant about going to the library with 'Mione, we must be going mental cause we're going there willingly."

"It's alright Ron; I know what you were talking about." Harry stopped walking and looked at his friends their faces showed that they doubted him,

"Look, I'm fine; I'm not going to break down or have a fit at anytime, just…treat me as you always have…I'm not going to break." Harry finished, storming off to the library.

"Let's just leave him alone, all we can do is be there for him," Neville said sounding smarter than ever.

The three friends followed after Harry towards the library.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The rest of the day was spent looking at old books that have not been read in years, and getting glares from Madam Pince periodically since at times they were talking rather loudly.

The day turned to night and Harry still hasn't made up his mind about Snape and what to do, in the end though, he choose to go down and meet Snape the next morning for his first workout. Going to bed that night Harry's last though was of cutting, doubting that he would be able to give it up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Six am came very early for Harry, as he made his way down to the potions mater's office. The door was cracked open, even though Harry still knocked, Snape came out and opened up the door the rest of the way,

"Well, Well, Well, Potter you came, very well, follow me." Together they walked threw the office, threw the passage, the sitting room and finally into the gym.

"Take two laps around the track, than meet me on those mats," Harry nodded his head, than headed off for his warm-up run.

Coming over to the mats, they started stretching together, going threw each one. Well they stretched, they began to talk about what would happen next.

"Now Potter, every morning you will come down here, run on the track, stretch, and than we will work on the skills for that day, for right now we are just going to see were you are with lifting weights, the stronger you are the harder you will fight."

For the next hour the two men did different maximum test to see just how strong Harry was physically, mentally, and magically. From that the pair began to make a plan on how they would get threw each day, together. For the last half hour they dueled, taking the pain that they each felt. In the end Snape beat Harry in all five duals that they had, "you have a lot of potential Potter," he said as they began to clean up the gym, righting everything that they had destroyed during the duels.

"Thank you Sir," Harry said as he fixed one of the machines that got hit with a Reducto curse.

"Very well Harry you are dismissed for the day, be back tomorrow morning at the same time, meet me in my office again."

"Yes Sir" Together they walked out of the gym,

"Harry, you are welcome to use my bathroom to freshen up before heading to breakfast, you still have a few minute"

"Thanks" Harry said as he walked threw the door that Snape had indicated as the bathroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once he was freshened up and changed into his uniform Harry left the bathroom, and out into the sitting room, sitting on the couch was a note addressed to him,

Harry

When you leave go threw the third door on the left, it will let you out into the 3rd floor corridor; you may also take this entrance to get here in the morning. The password is graphorn.

S.S.

Harry looked around the room, and found the door. He was just setting down at the Gryffindor table when his friends walked in. "How did it go this morning," Hermione ask grabbing some toast off of the plate, but before Harry could answer they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall handing out the schedules.

"Here you are, if there are any problems come see me immediately."

"Of course professor," Hermione assured her as the four looked over their schedules.

"Yes! We have DADA this afternoon, I can't wait to see Tonks" Ron told Harry pointing to the block on his schedule.

"That's Professor Tonks and we still don't know if it is her or not," Hermione told the boys as they group got up and made their way to their first class of the day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Good morning and welcome to NEWTS Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall said, "I would like to congratulate everyone on your OWLs, and everyone in the room got at least an Exceeds Expectations. This year we will be studying more complex transformations in order to prepare you for your NEWTs in two years. For what will excite you most though this year is for the first quarter is study the theory of animagus, and those of you who show the ability to become animagi will begin studying. Let me tell you this, not everyone has that talent, either you do or you don't. Now there is list that will go around the classroom, if you want try to become one, sign up. All of that will began next week, and I expect for everyone to have read all the chapters in the book about anamigis, also I want a three foot essay on the rules and restriction imposed on animagus. For the next week we will review everything that you have learned over the past five years…"

The class continues on, Harry was the last one to receive the sign up list;

_The whole class is on here_,

He though as he added his name to the bottom of the list, than handed the paper to the professor.

With the bell, everyone began packing up and heading off to different places, Ron and Harry were going to Care of Magical Creatures and Hermione to Arithmancy, "see you at lunch" Ron said kissing her on the cheek, Harry rolled his eyes and started heading outside.

His heart began to hurting just a little at the sight, _why me_, was all he could think as Ron joined him for the trip across the grounds.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The day progressed positively, until DADA came as their last class of the day. As normal the trio sat right in the front. A woman was sitting on the desk in the front just watching all the students walk in. When the bell rang, the door snapped shut making everyone jump.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, this is a NEWT level class and will be treated as such. I will not accept laziness, or excesses. To pass my class and you must do that to move on, you must show that you're willing to work, that you're quick thinking. Not everything is about how magically strong you are, as everyone will find out threw out the year. We will learn muggle fighting and muggle defense. If you don't think you can do that without making snide remarks than leave the classroom. Now!"

No one moved, many were to afraid too,

"very well, today we will just get to know each other, when we get to you tell me your name and something about you, I'll start, I'm Professor Tonks and I'm a Auror on leave for a year to teach you all, now you," she said pointing to Neville, "you go next…"

And so the class continued like that till everyone was done, they finished just as the bell rang.

"That was…"

"Weird" Ron interrupted,

"No I was going to say interesting," Hermione continued "never knew that Justin played rugby, that's cool."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, what's rugby anyway," Ron asked as the trio headed towards the common room.

"Password," the Fat Lady asked

"Gryffindor for the cup," Harry said trying to get away from the two behind him.

Once in, Harry headed towards the dorms, as he was on the steps, he saw Ron and Hermione curl up together on the couch, his heart hurting more with each moment he watched his friends.

There was a note on Harry's bed when he got up to the dorm telling him to go to the Headmaster's office after dinner,

_Great, what do you want now?_

Harry began going threw his trunk looking for his map when he spotted another knife, the urge and temptation mixed was just to much,

_But Snape can't see,_

Than an idea hit him, he striped down to his boxers and brought the knife down on his thigh, relief came almost instantaneously. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, now he was able to deal with Dumbledore after dinner and Snape won't find out. Harry got dressed again and headed down towards the common room, his friends were still curled up together,

"Harry," Ginny said following his line of sight over towards he brother, "I had to see this all summer," she said.

Harry looked at her; it was almost like seeing here for the first time, she grew up a lot,

_Again another one who had to grow up because of me,_

"Harry, you want to go down to dinner and leave the two love birds?"

With one last look over at his friends, "Sure Gin" he said, and together they walked out of the porthole and down towards the Great Hall.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mr. Potter, follow me," Professor McGonagall said towards the end of dinner.

Silently Harry followed her out of the hall and to the Gargoyle "Snickers" she said revealing the moving staircase.

The door was open when Harry reached the top, "Ah Harry my boy come in, come in, lemon drop"

"No thank you Sir" Harry said sitting down in the chair in front of the desk, "Tea than," the Headmaster said, conjuring a tea set. Harry took the offered cup, adding sugar and milk.

"Now Harry, I wish for you to resume Occlumency."

"With who Sir?" Harry asked not really caring,

_But it wouldn't be going to let him know that._

"Professor Snape is still the best occlumest we have available, you will he working with him. This is war Harry and you two need to get along."

"Yes Sir," Harry finished his tea.

"Harry, is there anything you with to tell me?" Albus asked looking into his eyes,

"No Sir," Harry said staring back.

"Very well, you may go," Albus said looking back down to the many open books and scrolls which covered his desk.

Taking one last look, Harry left the office to get everything ready for tomorrow; he had an early morning again.


	10. Tattoos

10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

**A/N: So this has just been one week from hell for me, it started with a ticket, than my computer crashed, and than last night my battery in my car died……Sorry for the long wait, but the next chapter should be out in about 2 days……Now for the next chapter….Don't know how this is going to work FFnet is being stupid….**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

1**Chapter 10**

The week went by basically normal for Harry. Every morning he went down to Snape's to do his working out, than spent his day in classes; finally at night with the help of his friends began planning lessons to teach to the DA.

_There are so many thing that everyone needs to learn, I just hope that the bastard gives us enough time_

Was his last though before going to bed the night before the whole DA would gather and their decision already have been made...

The day progressed very slowly for Harry, finally after dinner the five friends left the Gryffindor table, and met up with Luna in the main hall; together the six friends headed to the Room of Requirements to get everything ready for the meeting.

To them it didn't matter if only one person returned or if everyone and extra showed up, but to Harry it meant the world to know that he wasn't alone in this war. Since the adults just were not doing their jobs, it was up to the kids.

As the clock got closer to seven, members started wandering in; some bring new people with them. Although the moment that someone entered the room they were required to sign a piece of paper that Hermione had pinned up right inside the room, everyone had to sign; Harry's name was right at the top for an example.

With the seventh bell toll every member of the DA was present, along with about ten recruits. The entire 6th and 7th years were there, with the exception of Slytherin house, the 5th year was close to being all present as well, but they did have OWLs that year too.

Harry looked out among his fellow students and for the first time since this whole war was dropped in his lap did he think that the light had a chance to win, it was not the adults who were going to win this war, it was the kids.

"I would like to welcome you to our first meeting of Dumbledore's Army since we got split up last year. " Hermione started, "this group was originally formed because we were not being taught how to defend ourselves against the evils in are world. Now we are going to use this group to prepare ourselves for the war which we are in. This group is a secrete, we ask that you do not talk about what goes on here with anyone outside of these rooms, if you chose to leave, all we ask is that you respect us and do not tell others of are existence. Now those who were here last year still have their coins, those who are new will get theirs at the end of the meeting now we…."

"I'll take if from here Hermione," Harry told her as he stood on top of a chair that he was just sitting on,

"In coming here, you have shown that you want to fight. When fighting you need a leader, and since I guess I'm the one standing up here you want me, if you don't say something now."

No one said anything, everyone looked around at everyone else, and no one said a word...

"Very well, since I am your leader, I need a way to protect each of you, and those coins are not going to help us. I have been doing a lot of research on this, and if you are willing, I would like to mark you, let me make myself clear; **THIS WILL BE NOTHING LIKE THE DARK MARK!** First of all it will go on your right shoulder blade. It also will be a way for me to call you although you will be able to call me and each other as well. Only I will know if you are hurt though, and be able to tell where you are incase you need me help. I ask that all the 5th years and up get marked, though if the younger years wish to get marked as well I will allow that, but the 1st and 2nd will NOT get marked, they will still have to coins to go by. If you wish not be too marked, than all I can ask is that you keep your coin on you at all times. We are training for war, I do not want any more death to accrue; you are my responsibility now. I also know that everyone in here has one way or another be affected by this war; some have lost parents, other family members, some house-members, and still others friends. As I have said before, this is nothing like the Dark Mark; in the end it will help us all as fighters. If you wish to get marked line up over here,"

He said pointing towards his left,

"And 1st and 2nd years and though not wanting the mark over here"

He told them pointing to his right.

Slowly the group began to split up, the only people on Harry's right were 1st and 2nd years; everyone else was inline to get marked.

**O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Would have been nice if he would have told us," Ron said.

"He didn't, so get over it," Neville told him standing tall, proud that he was going to be a part of this.

"Oh yea, I forgot so you know what it will look like, ummm it will be a phoenix by the way,"

Harry said as he took his shirt off to show his own mark that he did on himself, than cat whistles began to sound out….

"We want one too," the two identical red heads shouted from the back of the room.

"When did you two…never mind, how did you two get here…"

Harry shouted back, most of the people in the room were amazed; the two in the back were Hogwarts Legions.

"Do you really want to know," Fred yelled as the twins made their way up to the front.

Shacking his head, "sure you two can get marked, Umm alright than, Ron, 'Mione, would you two mind going first so you can work with the younger ones and the others once they're done, just a reviewing from last year"

Ron nodded his head, and Hermione said of course, as if there were no other options.

Ron walked over to his best friend, "Me first mate"

"Alright, I just need you to take your shirt off, and turn so your back is facing me"

Cat calls issued from the twins as Ron's ears went red.

Harry took his hand and placed it flat on Ron's shoulder blade.

"Amious, Fides, Procliator, Patronus, Frater,"

Harry said three time, than he moved to Parseltongue, repeating the same phrase, three times, finally he ended up back with,

"Amious, Fides, Procliator, Patronus, Frater."

Slowly Harry opened his eye's and took his hand off his friend's back, now on what was unmarked skin laid a beautiful golden phoenix. Everyone looked at Ron's back in awe. Hermione conjured a mirror so Ron could see what everyone was staring at,

"WOW! Harry it's awesome mate, I fell different, I mean it's like I know your there and I know that if I need you I just have to call, but I mean how is that….this is amazing…" he managed to get out, before Hermione was running up and pushing him out of the way to get her own mark.

She started by conjuring a divider, "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about that" Harry said with a blush creeping up his checks.

"I'm ready," Hermione said as her eyes closed.

Again Harry began the spell. When it was all over she had a beautiful golden phoenix on her shoulder blade too.

"I…I can fell you 'Mione, its like I know your close"

"Yeah, well, I can't tell its you that I feel, but I just know that there is an ally around"

"And that is what it will feel like whenever you are by someone else with this mark, no matter what anyone has on; if they have this mark they will be your Allie. Over time though I believe that each mark feels different, and with practice and time you will be able to tell who is around you from the feelings in the mark. Its going to take a little while to get used to it….Ummm so I guess we can just start and a go from youngest to oldest…."

One by one each member walked into the screened off area, got their mark, than went over to review and help with the younger students. As each person got their mark, the ones already with them felt someone else added on to their realization. Overall Harry marked 25 fellow students. Since each person was now ready, Harry began the group going over a basic review splitting up so that one of each year was in each group. The students helped each other that way, and the houses got to mix more even though there was still a problem with the Slytherin House.

As the meeting began to wined down, Harry called all the groups back together,

"Alright there is just one more thing I want to check, everyone just follow what your mark tells you what to do"

Certain student started walking over toward him, once everyone he called was present he continued,

"What I just did was call you to me, this is how we will be getting together for meetings, besides the coins, also if I ever need you or you need me or another members of your team just concentrate of them. I am warning you now, DO NOT ABUSE THE PRIVLIGE of getting to call your fellow members; I can and will take it way if you do…."

He warned everyone in a dead whisper.

"Very well, you may ask your friends who got called what it feels like because that is the only thing I can tell you, although I can say that it will not be pain, more like a tickling sensation I believe. It is time to head back to your common room, would those of you who I did call please stay behind for a minute."

Slowly the different groups departed, soon leaving just the six who where called.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"That went well Harry, most of the members are in the tops of their classes and their years, we should be a good force," Hermione said sitting down on one of the now vacant couches.

"She's right mate," Ron said sitting next to her, "with work and training are group is going to be better than the order, cause of who we all are. No one in the order had to go threw any of this at an early age, this is going to give us an advantage."

"Thanks for all that," Harry said sitting down on the last couch open, next to Ginny,

"Sorry I didn't tell you about the mark though, I wasn't sure I was going to do it tonight, but than it just felt right….anyway I have some different things I want us to work on separately. Ron you are amazing at chess, and at planning strategies, that is what I want you to do here, for me, plan are fighting strategy."

"Anything you need Harry, I'm here" Ron said walking over to the bookcase to see if anything there could help him.

Next Harry turned to face Neville, "You are amazing in Herbology, there is not a plant you don't know something about, I would like you to work as are healer, learn everything you can about healing, and healing on the battle field."

"Sure Harry, I can do that," Neville said as he went to join Ron at the bookcase.

Than Harry turned to Hermione, " 'Mione you are the smartest witch of are age, you have skills and memory I dream of having, so I would like you to stay with the research part of everything, looking threw old books, trying to find answers to help with what ever we need."

"That should be fun," she said walking over to join the two boys.

Finally Harry turned to Ginny and Luna, "I need both of you to work with the younger students and get them up to par, and help anyone else who might need the help."

"We shall exceed with that," Luna said heading over to the far bookcase away from everyone else.

"At least it will help me review for my OWLs," Ginny said, going to join Luna on the other side of the room

Harry watched all his friends move around the room, bouncing ideas off of one another.

All of them so young, only kids, but here in this room they sound like people who have seen and fought many times before, and in many ways they each are...

_We lost are innocents a long time ago...What kind of God does this anyway, puts teenagers on the front lines..._

"Harry...Harry..."

"Oh sorry Ron, I a was thinkin"

"Knut for your though" Ginny asked, but before Harry had a chance to reply,

"Harry, Snape is heading up this way," Ron said looking down at the Marauders Map.

"Alight, go on back to the common room, I'll deal with Snape, just someone make sure that Luna gets back to Ravenclaw"

"I'll walk back with her," Neville said as everyone headed towards the door, "I'll go with you, don't feel like dealing with the love birds," Ginny whispered so only the 4 of them could hear.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry watched as his friends left, than turned his attention back to the map waiting to see where Snape was heading.

Once Harry figured out that it was the Astronomy tower that Snape was heading to, he quickly left the room and took 2 different shortcuts that got him there before the professor.

Lighting up his first cigarette of the night, Harry sat back and watched the stars, waiting to be found, hoping he would be found. For some reason he had started liking his conversations with the starkly potion master, someone cared, even if that person was your most hated professor, he still cared.

The doorway to the tower opened, and out stepped exactly that person," I should have known I would find you here." he said walking over to the edge opposite Harry.

"Yeah well, you know, I just need a fix at night to calm my nerves after such a fun day of classes."

"You are becoming more and more arrogant Potter, and this is out of bounds, I have told you that many times before."

"I now but it is the only place I have some peace and I can smoke...Can't we just ignore each other?"

"You know you should not be smoking at all right Potter"

"It does not say anywhere in the school rules that I'm not allowed to smoke on the school grounds, professor..."

"Yes well that is because it is something that is muggle and civilized witches and wizards do not do such things, do you know how many poisons you are putting into your system, Potter"

"Yes Sir, I do know, but does it really matter, it is the only thing that helps the shaking and my nerves"

"POTTER, you must tell me when you are out of potion, WHY can you not do such a simple thing, the Dark Lord must have done more damage than everyone things when that green light hit you, finish that than get to your dorm...you have a 530 work out tomorrow because you forgot about the potion...Damn-it Potter when are you going to learn, there are people dieing trying to protect you and this is how you treat their memory, you are no savior..."

Snape finished, with a crack of his cloak.

**Opo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Snape was off the tower and heading down the stairs, although his spy induced hearing did allow him to hear Potter screaming after him, "I never asked to be your fucking savior, Snape..." before the tower door closed. He was mumbling to himself the rest of the way to his dungeon about golden boys and hero complex. Once he reached his lab, he began making Harry a new batch of potions, knowing that tonight's meeting was going to be a hard one, and come morning Harry will need some help.

**O0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As Harry watched Snape storm off he shouted after him,

"I never asked to be your fucking savior, Snape, why the Gods fucking chose me I will never know, but I rather die right now, than have anyone else I love die protecting me, I'm not a fucking child anymore..."

He finished yelling up to the stars, looking down at this hands he saw that his cigarette had burned out, with one final look Harry head back towards his own tower, and bed.

Once he was back in the dorm, Harry went right to his bed, again he striped down to his boxers and took up the knife, he cut only two long deep lines on his thigh before bandaging his leg back up. With that competed, Harry turned onto his side, trying to get some sleep.

The nightmares quickly took over...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o09o0oo0oo0o0o0o0**

"Step forward Wormtail, what have you brought me tonight,"

"Mmmyyy, Lord, weeeee ffoound the ssspy in yourr raranks sssir."

"Very well, issss it who SSSSeverussss told ussss it wassss"

"YeYes mmmyyy Lord," Wormtail said stepping aside to revile a man bound and gagged.

"Wormtail remove the gage," obediently he did as he was told

"Jugson, why did you betray me, you know that the punishment is death and torture"

"It was not me, my Lord, I am being set up, I am loyal to you" the man begged well he tried to get to his knees.

"The proof of your betray is more than enough," Than the Dark Lord turned to the rest of the room, "My loyal followers, this is what will happen to anyone who betrays me, Crucio," after about a minute that Dark Lord stopped the curse,

"Teach Jugson here what it means to be a loyal Death Eater..."

And so it started, everyone in the circle got their turn with the traitor, more than once for many, the Dark Lord watched on from his thrown, throwing in his own curses in when Jugson wasn't screaming loud enough. In the end death was the only human thing left for the man, who at one point in time was a strong fighter.

"Everyone did well tonight, that was entertaining, although Lucius, I believe it is you who brought Jugson into are ranks, for that, Crucio..." again after about a minute the Dark Lord stopped the spell, "Dismissed"

Quietly everyone who was present walked out to the grounds to that they could apparate away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry woke up with a start, that has been one of the worst so far...climbing out of bed, Harry got dressed in his clothes for the workout, gathered everything that he would need, and made his way to the common room,

_I might as well finish my potions homework...one thing about not sleeping; it gives me a hell of a lot more time to do work…_

Harry though at he settled down in front of the fire, pulling out everything that he would need...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

With a crack Severus Snape landed outside the wards to Hogwarts, walking quickly up the path and into the castle he headed for the headmaster's office. Walking in, Albus looked up from his desk,

"How did it go Severus?"

"Everything went to you plan Albus, Jugson is no longer a problem, and my status is still secure, I believe my ranking has actually gone up, now if you will excuse me, I left some potions cooling that should be completely ready to bottle now."

"Very well Severus, although do try and sleep some my boy."

"What ever you say Albus, I shall see you in a few hours."

With parting words that potions master head back towards his dungeon to finish Harry's potion and try to sleep.

Although the nightmare would keep him up as well...


	11. Draco

9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

**Thanks for all the reviews…..you guys are awesome!**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**Chapter 11**

At 5:00am the next morning the potions master walked into the gym to get everything ready, only to find Harry already there working with one of the kickboxing dummies,

"Potter what are you doing here, its 5am?"

"Working on my high kicks Sir." Harry panted as he downed some water.

"Why so early, I only told you to be here at 5:30 as a punishment, which does not work if you insist on coming even earlier. So now you will be serving a dinner detention with me down in my office."

"But Sir, I came down because I was awake, and…"

"No buts Potter now continue with your next set than come over to me, understood."

"Yes Sir."

A little more than ten minutes later, Harry walked over and joined the professor on the mats,

"You smell like smoke Potter, I though I made myself clear last night."

"I….I saw what happened last night Professor, I….I'm glad you didn't get caught…..but the shaking was bad when I woke up, so I tried to finish some work, but I couldn't so I just went to smoke than came down here….I…I need more potion Sir…it's getting worse each time…"

"I already made you some more potions and if you would have been in your room at this time, like you are supposed to be, you would have received the potion right about now", Snape told him, as he walked out of the gym.

Coming back in, he handed Harry a vial of the yellowish potion, "I though I would save some here just incase."

"Thank you Sir," Harry said as he downed to potion, "couldn't you make it taste just a little bit better?" Harry asked as he made his way back over to his water bottle to get ride of the after taste.

"It is not my job to make life easy for you Potter, that is what they rest of the wizarding world does, now since we have an early start this morning we are going to start with sward fighting….."

For the next 2 and a half hours the pair fought long and hard, each fighting though their own pain, Harry trying to control his cutting so not to be caught, and Snape dealing with the fact that he killed another man to keep his spot; each one dealing with their own demons. By the end they had to take turns in the shower again. Like last time, Harry was the last one in, and there was another note left of the table for him when he got out,

**Potter**

**Do not forget your dinner detention tonight, my office**

**S.S**

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah like I could forget, I bet he reminds me again in potions…_

**0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Harry walked into his second class of the day and sat down with is two friends. Everyone in the class was speculating as to why there was a dueling platform in the front of the room.

"The last time we did this Snape made an ass out of Lockhart" Ron said to everyone round him.

"Yeah, Potter didn't you beat Malfoy that time too" Someone else shouted from the back of the room.

"No he did not, Potter couldn't beat a first year, let alone me" Draco remarked walking into the classroom sounded by Crab and Goyle, with Parkinson on his arm.

"Now if that is true Malfoy, you must be better than your father since I kicked his ass in June, along with…."

"That's enough," Professor Tonks yelled walking into the classroom from her office, "Today we are going to have a dueling competition, first pair up is Goyle and Weasley…"

The Slytherins were very quickly eliminated, all except Draco anyway. The DA's training was becoming very apparent since most members used curses and spells not taught at Hogwarts, but are taught during the beginning of Auror training.

An hour later, Professor Tonks stood up on the platform, "Very well, we will now have to four remaining fighters dual, Ron and Harry, than Draco and Hermione"

It became apparent very quickly that the DA members were good, but Harry was better, he was able to beat Ron within five minutes.

"Sorry Ron." He said as the pair got off the platform.

"Not a problem, I knew it would happen," Ron said as they took their sets to watch the next dual, Draco quickly out dueled Hermione by using many almost-dark curses.

"Alright now for are final dual of the day, Harry and Draco take your spots, make it a clean fight boys," she warned them.

Together they counted to 10; Harry was able to get the first spell off, although Draco quickly blocked it and sent his own back. They continued like that for more than ten minutes, until Draco sends a cutting hex toward Harry. He deflect is and send it and another back toward Draco. He didn't know how to deal with the two curses and blocked the one but his own cutting hex got threw his shield and knocked him on his back unconscious.

"Harry is the winner, your homework is a essay on how you fought in the duals, what you think you did good and bad, due next class, and no Hermione there is no minimum or maximum to this essay. Make it as long as you need to, dismissed."

"Enervate"

Malfoy jumped up and looked around, than down to his arm which had some nasty cuts on it,

"Mr. Malfoy you need to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll get you for this Potter, no one makes a fool out of a Malfoy," Draco shouted as Pansy leads him out of the classroom and towards the hospital wing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

All though out lunch the only topic of conversation at the Gryffindor table and most of the others we the 6th year DADA class, everyone was talking about Harry beating Malfoy. Meanwhile as the students were all talking, the professors were also on the same subject.

"I'm telling you Albus, something was off in that class, all of them, but the Slytherins knew spells and curses that are not taught until first year Auror training."

"Be that as it may Tonks, there is nothing wrong about are students fathering their education on their own time," Albus answered as his eyes roamed over the sea of students.

"Albus, do you believe that Mr. Potter has started up that group from last year?" Professor McGonagall asked from down the table.

"I do not think they have Minerva, although I do not know, but all of the educational decrees from last year have been repealed, so if he has it is not against the rules."

The Headmaster said, now looking down at the golden trio, Harry laughing at a something that Ron said, with Hermione looking on trying to hold in a laugh well holding her boyfriends hand under the table.

Albus turned his attention back towards the other professors, "I do not know Minerva, but if they are than there is nothing we can do to stop them."

The table went back to its meal with only a few minutes left until the bell would ring and afternoon classes would begin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The group walked into the potions classroom and took their seats. After six years of classes the group knew to be silent when they walked in. Potions went well, everyone made the potion that was assigned, although no one got it correct except for the Slytherins, they could blow up the potion and still get it right.

"Potter," the professor yelled just as the bell was going to right, "detention tonight during dinner."

"Yes Sir" Harry said as he walked out the door.

"That was unfair you did nothing to get that," Hermione said as they headed up towards transfiguration.

"I know but….."

"Reducto," Draco yelled!

Harry dodged the curse and kept walking on not wanting to fight with him.

Draco threw a curse him again, this time Harry responded faster than anyone has ever seen with a curse of his own. Harry ended up very close to Draco with his wand pointed at his throat.

"Stop fighting with me Draco, you are on the losing side if you are not with me, your Lord is a Mudblood, to use your word, you want to die and lick a mudblood's boots before you go, than fine, but I will not be fighting you anymore."

Harry pushed Draco one last time so he ended on the floor than turned around and headed to his class, everyone watched on has he did nothing to retaliate. The bell rang and everyone who was left in the hallway quickly made their way towards their own classes.

Harry was the only one on time for transfiguration, when everyone walked in Professor McGonagall wanted to know why every one was late, but no one said a word. Finally she stopped asking questions, and started class.

For the rest of the period the class was unusually quite, each trying to figure out what had happened within that hallway, and no matter the amount of times that people asked, Harry refused to tell anyone what he said to Draco.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Six o'clock found Harry standing outside the potions master office waiting to be let in. Once he was allowed in the room, Harry found a dinner set on one of the side lab tables.

"Sir?" Harry questioned looking at the food.

"Sit down Potter, what did you think, I was going to make you go without food."

Harry looked at the plate set for him and took his seat,

_Well I do at the Dursleys so how was I supposed to know you're nicer than them…_

Harry though at he started eating his dinner.

"Potter, why did you think I would let you go without food?" Snape asked never looking up from his notes.

"No reason Professor, I just though that….never mind" Harry finished as he turned back to his food, and started eating again.

This time Snape looked up to see the boy hunched over his food eating as little as possible, but making it look like he was eating a lot,

_He doesn't eat like that in the Great Hall, why would he do that here?_

The potions master though at he went back to doing his own notes. Once Harry was done eating the dishes vanished and Harry turned to Snape,

"What do you want me to do Sir?"

"You are going to scrub out the first years caldrons, than grade their essays, if you do not understand something look it up in those books over there. Understood."

"Yes Sir" Harry said as he went to work gathering the cleaning supplies and get to work.

Three hours and a pounding headache later Harry was done with everything he was given,

_Those first years suck at writing; no wonder Snape is as big of a git as he is…_

**Opo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry was able to make it for the last few minutes of the 1st and 2nd years DA meeting the Ginny and Luna were having.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Harry asked once they were all done.

"Harry, we're still having problems with the Slytherins, 2nd years were beating up on one of are first years" Josh said, he was a Gryffindor 2nd year, "I had to stop it, there was no one else around."

"Alright, stopping the fights are good, just today I had to stop a fight and deal with Malfoy, just keep hanging on, sooner or later this all will stop." Harry said as the students were dismissed.

Harry left with everyone else, he still had to go to the tower, smoke and get back to the common room to finish homework.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Going right to what is quickly becoming his spot, Harry pulled out his pack and lit up for the first time that day. With the first inhale of smoke, Harry started relaxing immediately, but not to deeply that he didn't hear the door to the tower open up.

"Potter"

"Draco"

"Where's your groupies"

"Where's your bodyguards"

Draco sat down across from Harry in the spot that normally Snape sat.

"What do you want Draco" Harry said looking up to the stars.

"To talk to you" Draco said well he looked down at his hands.

"Talk than" Harry responded taking a long drag to finish off his cigarette, he took his pack out again, talking another one, than offered one to Draco, who actually accepted. They sat together in silence, each smoking,

"Since whey do you smoke Potter" Draco asked

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy, I was told that it is a dirty muggle thing and the proper wizards don't do things like this." Harry said finally looking down from the sky and back over towards Draco.

"I want to talk with you Potter" Draco finally said.

"Go ahead; innless you missed that step in your development." He said looking around the tower.

Taking a deep drag, "Is what you said about the Dark Lord true."

"Yes, your bastard Lord is a half breed, Mudblood, who gets off by making purebloods lick his boots and worship him. He causes pain, and kills people who according to you and the social ladder are ways above him since as I told you he is only a Mudblood, according to the man he worships and whose work he wants to finish he should have never been aloud within the walls of Hogwarts, because he is not pureblood. Only you can make your choice, do you want to lick the boots of someone who is below you and is going to lose…"

"But" Draco tried to interrupt, but Harry wasn't going to allow that,

"Draco, blood does not matte, you have a bastard who is killing people with better blood than him, Purebloods are licking the boots of a Mudblood."

Draco looked away, if everything he was every taught to do and believe was true, than serving a man who was below him on the social ladder was just not done.

_But than why is my father, my whole family serving him…_

Draco though at he weighed his options.

"I'll get the Slytherins to stop fighting, I heard that hat in the beginning too… More than that Potter, I can't do, although if I come to you for protection will you grant it to me. I do not trust the old fool Dumbledore; I will not go to him, but you…Will you protect me if I need it"

Harry again looked towards the stars,

_What do ya say Sirius, can I trust him?_

Harry looked back down and looked Draco dead in the eyes, searching for something.

He must have found what he was looking for because the next thing Harry said was,

"Ok Draco, come to me if you need protection."

Draco nodded his head, than left the tower, he had many things he needed to get done before the morning, and the first was to owl his father and ask if he was to receive the mark on Halloween.

Harry stayed on the tower for a few more minutes,

_Well guess Snape isn't coming up here tonight…_

With that though Harry turned around and with one last look toward the stars, Harry headed back towards his own common room where he had a stack full of homework to do and other books to read.


	12. DE Meeting

10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

_**Thoughts are in italics **_

**A/N: Just a mention of rape in this chapter, but nothing graphic**

**Chapter 12**

**O0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Legilimens," Snape yelled for the fourth time that night.

Images began swarming past in Harry's mind, getting the stone, fighting the basilisk…with the first glimpse of Sirius Harry pulled all his magic together to threw Snape out and fell to his knees in the process.

"You're not getting any better Potter, it still takes a picture of that mangy mutt to get you to block me, and you need to do better"

"I'm trying Sir," Harry said getting up from the floor for the fourth time that night.

"What can I do Sir…?" Harry asked, getting into his stance again.

_How long do we have to keep this little charade up….why in the living fuck do you have to be an ass….just tell me how to do it…._

"You have to throw me out of your mind, do not let me in, in the first place," Snape said raising his wand.

"But how do I do that," Harry asked lowering his wand, Snape in turn lowered his.

Snape looked over to one of his bookcases looking for something, "Potter, you need to protect your mind, use something to make it impenetrable. You need to…."

Suddenly Snape grabbed his left forearm,

"I need to leave, read this book."

He said as he grabbed a book off of the shelf and threw it at Harry; than he sprinted out of the room and down the corridor, never looking back.

**O0o0o000000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry for his part left the office and closed the door, only to begin his long trek back to Gryffindor Tower,

_At least I can catch up on my work now,_

He thought as he walked into the common room. After getting his books from the dormitory, Harry joined his friends by the fire.

"What ya guys working on," he asked as he joined Neville on one of the couches.

"We're going over all the animagus information for tomorrow's class since we are going to see if we have the ability." Hermione answered as she turned the page to the next section.

"Cool" Harry said as he got his book out and joined the review session.

The group worked together for the next few hours. Slowly people started to leave; Ron and Hermione had Prefects duty and Neville had other work to still left to do, leaving Harry sitting alone staring into the fire. After watching the fire die and the common room empty, Harry decided head up to his own dorm room. After many nights of no sleeping, Harry fell asleep within a matter of minutes once lying down that is.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The room was filled with people all dressed in black robes with white masks or hoods hiding their faces. Walking out of the side room, where he was spying on his little minions, the Dark Lord made his presents known by cursing the first man he saw. The moment the other people saw what was going on they dropped to their knees and bowed their heads as their Lord took his seat on his thrown of bones.

"Tonight is of great reward for us, we have made the first step the plan to kill the Potter brat and take over the wizarding world. Now my inner members come forward for your reward."

Quickly six people walked up to the front and took their position on either side of the Dark Lord.

"Wormtail!" He shouted

A man crawled forward with his head still down, kissing the hem of his Lord's robe, "YeYess mmmyy Lloord" he said.

"Bring out the entertainment," the Dark Lord commanded.

The man crawled back to his spot than stood up, quickly leaving the room. When he came back in, he had Jugson's family bound and gagged, his wife, daughter and son, led into the room by two other men in black.

"My faithful servants, this," pointing over towards the family, "is what happens when you do not obey Lord Voldemort, remember this. Now Lucius you shall begin with curses."

Lucius stepped forward and started with the Cruciatus Curse and only got worse. After 10 minutes of torture the Dark Lord called his time up.

"Bella, you may go, now with knives."

Bellatrix got up and took her two daggers out of her boots and preceded to cut different marks into each person, one cut ended up killing the boy.

"Crab and Goyle, physical persuasion."

The two gorillas beat the girl, ending with her death as well.

"Avery, you may use curses again."

He started with a bone breaking curse, only getting worse as his time when by.

"Wormtail, give her just enough healing potions to get her staple again, everyone else but my six are dismissed, everyone remember this lesson."

Everyone who was allowed to leave made a fast exit leaving only the six most faithful with their master.

"Now Severus, your faithfulness has been brought into question, prove you are my most faithful potions master, your task is to fuck the whore, than show me some over those creative potions skills that you have. Oh and remove the gag I want to here screams."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As the Dark Lord finished looking around the room, he saw that Lucius had a very smug look on his face, as he watched Severus move towards the center of the room.

"This shall be fun, Lucius" the Dark Lord said, "Severus grew up with this girl, but if he does not do as told, you may kill him."

"Thank you my Lord," Lucius said as the two turned back to the entertainment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The moment the Dark Lord said his name, Snape started to get scared, slowly he made his way towards his childhood friend.

"I'm sorry Amy" he said one he was close enough.

He ripped off her robes, than continued to remove his own pants……..

Once he was done, and stood up the Dark Lord applauded him, "very good Severus, very good, now for the potions, but I want her alive when you are done, I'm not done with her yet."

"Yes my Lord," he said walking over to his potions cabinet in the room and selecting three vials, he fingered the portkey that was in his book debating on what to do.

After feeding her the final potion, Wormtail took her back to her cell.

"Have fun with him my most loyal five; teach him not to make me doubt him again." The Dark Lord sat back and watched as the five moved in and surrounded him.

Curse after curse came, never stopping; the moment that one stopped another began. In the end, after many Ennervate, they let him remain unconscious.

"Lucius, bring him to Hogwarts, leave him, but not in the wards, see if someone finds him before he dies…."

He finished with an evil laugh and a clap of his hands and he was gone. Lucius picked up the potions master and brought him back to the school, and just as his master ordered he left him just out of reach of the wards.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry shot up from his bed, "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck…" he kept repeating to himself. He reached under his pillow and grabbed a knife.

_I don't care if I get caught,_

He thought as he rolled up his sleeves. Bring the knife down the blood began to flow, but it wasn't enough, there wasn't enough pain. He made another cut, this time sawing the blade across the cute many times, putting more pressure on the knife with each pass. Finally some blood started to flow, but it still wasn't enough. He made another one, this time sawing across it for the total amount of curses that Snape got because of him. It was more, but it still wasn't enough,

_I need more pain…this…I need more…I can't deal…_

Again and again he brought the knife down on his arm, when he ran out of room on his left, he moved to his right arm, doing the same thing again. Over and over he cut; finally enough blood came out from him, his arms where red with blood. Finally he started to thinking clearly again,

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oh shit…Snape"

Quickly he put the knife back under is pillow and cast glamour on his arms, with most of the cuts still bleeding, he reached back under his pillow to retrieve his Marauders Map. After checking on just where Snape was, he hurried out of his dorm and out of the tower. He made his way out of the castle and towards the gates.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

What he found there, was just a bundle of black robes, franticly Harry started moving all the material out of the way trying to find what was underneath. Finally, after what seemed forever, Harry found the face of the potions master. It was bruised and bloody, with his nose broken again.

"Locomotor" Harry said to the body, quickly making his way to the Castile.

"SSssstttttoooooppppp" Harry heard behind him, Snape was looking up at Harry. He started to slow down, than stopped.

"Professor, what…what do you want me to do?" Harry asked, laying the professor down on the ground.

"Get this damn spell off of me now Potter" he said in a very, very hoarse voice.

Harry released the spell than helped the professor stand up, "You need to go to the hospital wing professor."

"No Potter, he…help me to my rooms…"

Together the pair made their way into the castle and down to the dungeons; the trip was very slow going, with Snape leaning very heavily on Harry.

Once they were in the room, and Snape was on the couch, he told Harry where to go and the passwords needed to get the potions that he was required. Slowly the professor started coming back to himself and noticed just who it was that was helping him.

"Get out Potter NOW," he yelled, Harry looked at his professor, bloody, cut up, and the burses already starting to form.

"GET OUT" he shouted once more. As Harry was about to walk out he heard the potion master scream, looking back into the room, he heard another scream than Snape fell forward off of the couch, lading in an unconscious heap on the floor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry raced back into the room and Snape's side, after feeling for a pulse and a breath, once he was sure that his professor was still alive, he went over to the fire place and began looking for Floo powder. Once he found some, he threw it in and plunged his face into the green flames. He saw the Headmaster's office, but no Dumbledore.

"Headmaster….Professor…."

"Harry…What are you doing…"

"Its professor Snape Sir, he just got back and I found him at the gate, he's in bad shape, but he won't let me take him to the hospital wing…" Harry said as he rushed threw the short version of what happened.

"Step aside Harry, I'm coming threw."

Harry pulled his head out from the fire and moved out of the way, the headmaster stepped threw and into the sitting room.

"I will deal with you later Harry," he said as he made his way over to the potions master. After checking him over again, Dumbledore walked back over to the fire place, and called for Madam Pomfrey, who immediately came down as well.

"I suggest Mr. Potter that you return to your dorm, come and see me in the morning." Dumbledore sternly told him as he turned his attention back to the potions master.

With one last look at his professor being levitate back towards his bedroom, Harry took off for anywhere else, but his dorm. He just could not go back there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After passing the portrait that he uses to enter the gym, Harry decided to workout, after all the gym was sound proof, so no one would hear him.

After ducking into the gym, the first thing Harry did was check on his cuts, two of the deeper ones where still bleeding, but other than that there was only dry blood covering his arms. He washed his arms off at the sink, than cast a healing charm on the two that were still open. After cleaning up his arms again, Harry recast the glamour spell and got to work. He was fighting the hardest he had in a long time, taking all his anger and fears out on the dummies, picturing Bellatrix's face on each dummy that he faced.

In barely no time at all, the alarm in the gym went off, telling Harry that it was time to get ready for his day. After getting dressed in the cloths that Dobby brought down for him and a refreshing charm later, Harry made is way toward the Headmaster's office.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The passage was open, so Harry just stepped onto the moving staircase, walking into the office, Harry found Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, writing very quickly.

"Sit down Harry," he said well he was putting away whatever he was working on.

"Now Harry, what were you doing outside last night?" He asked putting his fingers together.

"I couldn't sleep, Sir, so I was watching…watching out of window and saw Lucius Malfoy drop him off at the gate, I knew that no one would know he was back because the wards don't start till the gates. And…umm…well…I went out and helped him…." He finished as he looked down towards the floor.

"Harry you should not be out wondering the grounds, you should have told a professor, I am very disappointed in you Harry." Dumbledore said looking down at Harry,

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah ask me if I give a damn old man…I'm not you little hero anymore……_

He though as he said, "I am sorry Sir, I wont do it again, next time if I see anything, I will tell you or anther professor."

_Yeah right…_

"Very well Harry, you are excused, head down to breakfast," the Headmaster said turning away from Harry and back to his own work.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry got to breakfast just as his friends where leaving for transfiguration, everyone wanted to be early because of today's lesson.

"Where were you this morning mate?" Ron asked handing Harry a napkin filled with some toast.

"I was up early and had to go to a meeting with Dumbledore."

"OH," Was all his friends had to say.

Together the group walked the rest of the way in silence, once they were in the room; everyone took out their books again for some last minute reviewing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Alright, books away, now in order to take the potion that will tell if you have to ability or not, you need to get 8 out of the 10 questions on this test correct. Once you hand the paper in, I will check it on the spot, than you will walk into the other room. Once everyone is done and in the other room, we will begin with the potion. This will not tell you what you are going to be, only if you have the ability to do so…"

McGonagall handed out the exams, than sat down at her desk.

Hermione was the first one done, with Harry close behind him. They walked into the other classroom together; slowly their fellow classmates started trickling into the room, until the entire class was there.

"Well I must say, that none of you got a single question wrong on that test, you must want to do this…alright we are all going to do this together. Once you have drunk the potion, I ask that if you see a blue tint to everything in the room that you walk over to the right side of the room, and if your vision does not change walk over towards the left. Alright, when ever you are ready you may drink."

Quickly the class began splitting up, many went over to the side of not being able to see the blue, but there were Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco, Neville, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and Blaise Zabini over on the blue side.

"Very well, those on my right have the potential to become Animagi, but even those may not exceed. It is a very hard discipline to master, and we will start a class during your common free period, if you do not think that you can do that, than you are free to drop out. You have until tomorrow to make up your mind, everyone is dismissed."

Many people where grumbling about the outcomes on their way out of the classroom.

"This is so exciding," Hermione said, "I can't wait to begin learning how to transform, it is said to take years to get a transformation down, but it should be very interesting."

The boys just rolled their eyes at her, after six years they were used to her rambling on about classes and whatever…

"What kind of animal do you think we'll end up being," Harry asked once he could get some words in on Hermione's little monologue.

"I don't know, but it hope it's something cool like most of the Marauders were."

"I don't know Ron, there are so many different animals that we could be, and it is supposedly it comes from your personality, after all…."

"If that's true, than Hermione is going go be a bookworm," Ron said elbowing Harry in the side, together the boys laugh at the girl in front of them.

"Oh shut-up you two…." She said as the group walked into the Great Hall for lunch.


	13. Halloween Part 1

6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

**A/N: Sorry for a little wait and I know this is short, but the next part should be up soon…real life decided to show up this week…..Thanks for all the reviews by the way……..**

_**Thoughts in italics **_

**Chapter 13**

All of the classes progressed as Halloween drew closer. Harry was meeting with the DA twice a week working on all different areas. Everyone in the group was improving, especially the first years; most of the older members were working on 2nd year Auror skills. The Slytherins almost totally stopped their attacks on the other houses too, leaving many of the professors questioning just what had happened within the school, but none of them asked any questions, they were just happy with the peace.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Halloween was quickly approaching, a week before the holiday it was announced that Halloween would also be a Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone's spirits were rising in the castle, all but one that is. Harry sat alone in the Great Hall still rereading the note that the Headmaster had given him during dinner.

Harry,

I'm going to come and get you on Halloween so that we can spend the afternoon together. Meet me in the Headmasters office after lunch that day. See you than.

Remus

Harry put the latter down and rubbed his eyes,

_What the fuck is going on…_

He thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get ride of his newest headache. Leaving the hall, Harry headed down towards the dungeons again, "tonight was my only free night," he mumbled as he knocked on the door. As the door opened, Harry slipped in, than closed it behind him.

"You wanted to see my Sir?" he asked sitting down.

"Yes Potter, Professor Tonks has informed me that you are working on distinguishing if a person is wearing glamour or not in Defence Against Dark Arts." Snape said sitting back in his chair.

"Yes Sir, we learned the spell to allow you to see threw it," Harry told him trying to keep all the nervousness that he felt out of his voice.

"There is another spell; did Professor Tonks talk about that one?"

"She mentioned something about that, but said that was too difficult for us to do." Harry said as he started bouncing his leg up and down.

"This one Mr. Potter, only allows you to tell if a person is wearing glamour, and not allow you to see threw it, but it works with many types of glamour. For your knowledge, she preformed the test in your class just to check before everyone began trying their own spells. She told the Headmaster, who told me, that you were under glamour."

Harry stood up and started waling around the office, "Th…that can't be professor, I'm not wearing glamour, she must have do-done the spell wrong."

Slowly he inched closer and closer to the door. Has his hand reached for the knob, and tried turning it, but the knob wouldn't move.

Turing around and facing the door Harry desperately tried anything to get the door open, with no luck. Giving up, Harry sulked back over towards his chair and sat down.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Take off the glamour Potter." The professor said getting up and coming around to the front of his desk so he was right in front of Harry.

Harry began hissing in Parseltongue, than English,

_You would think this spell would be safe,_

When he reopened his eyes, Harry rolled up his just his left sleeve to reveal many jagged scares some still a little red. For the most part they were all old scars,

_Most of the new ones are higher up and on my other arm,_

He though, as Snape examined his arm more closely,

"When Potter?" the professor asked as he released Harry's arm.

"That night that I found you," Harry said as he pulled sleeve back down quickly, he didn't want or need Snape to find the rest of them.

"Before or after you found me?" Snape asked wanting to know if he somehow caused it.

"Before, it was just that whole night; it was when I first woke-up. I swore that it was only a few cuts, I needed to get out of the nightmare, I know that I shouldn't have but…."

"Very well Harry, you may leave…" Snape said as he went back to his writing.

"That's it sir?" Harry asked, unable to believe that he would get off the easy.

The professor just looked up at Harry than back down to his own work.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry tuned to leave again, this time the door opened and he left, his feet automatically carried his to the Astronomy tower, this was becoming his sanctuary, he ran the last few steps and out the door just needing to get away from everything, everyone. He started by breathing in deep, he felt like he was suffocating from everything. Than he began yelling,

"Alright, fine, so you don't give a damn, neither do I anymore. What is it, can you only spend a few moments with me before giving up, am I that awful. This is what everyone does, my parents left me after not even two year, Sirius left me after about two years, Ron and Hermione are leaving me now, spending more time with each other, at least I got to six years there, and now Snape, he left after only a month….you would think I would be used to this by now wouldn't you…"

"That is not true, Mr. Potter, I have not left you yet." Professor Snape said stepping out from the shadows.

"What are…I thought…" finally Harry just threw his hands up in the air, "Whatever" he yelled to the sky.

"Sit down and I will explain," the professor said leaning against the wall.

"No, I wont do what you want….I though you were suppose to help me, all you did was, was….Nothing….No yelling, no threatening, nothing. Do you even give a damn any more or did you just help me cause the old man told you to."

Harry stopped and took a deep breath again, that suffocating feeling was coming back,

"God damn it Snape, I watched you rape that woman, I went threw any and all of the curses that he did, just as the family and you went threw them. I couldn't get out, I kept trying, but I was stuck in there, he wouldn't let me leave!" Harry's vice was quickly rising, "I had to watch, I couldn't deal, how could you do that and they were laughing and cheering you on, it was entertainment to them…!"

Harry fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands as he felt the tears starting to stream down his face. He looked back up, with tears running down his face,

"How could you?" he asked again, "you know I saw all of it, but you didn't say anything about it, nothing, no asking if I was ok, I'm not by the way, nothing…but if you want to know so bad, fine than…"

Roughly Harry tore his sleeves off, giving Snape the full view of both his arms, with cuts running the entire length, many still red, and two still bleeding.

"I still have nightmares, these two here," pointing to the two still bleeding, "are from this morning when I woke up to another oh so fun vision of a muggle torturing session. Most mornings I wake up screaming, but of course no one hears, silencing charms are the best thing ever invented; wouldn't you agree professor?" He finished with a hollow laugh.

"But still," Harry said in a more serious tone, "you knew and didn't say a word."

As he finished he sat back against the castle wall, hugging his knees close to this body, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Snape walked over to Harry and sat down next to him; he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them just like Harry did.

"I'm sorry Harry," he started as he looked up to the sky, "what you saw, that wasn't me, it has not been me for many years. I deal with it now by imaging another place that I want to be as I commit whatever it is the Dark Lord wants. When I get back I forget everything that happened, usually a bottle of fire whiskey helps with that, but you, you remind me every day because you saw. I guess ignoring the whole situation was not a wise idea, but you have to understand, I did not know what else to do, there or here, I would have been killed it I didn't there and here, I didn't want to admit to my self or anyone what had happened, so you basically got screwed in the end."

Harry lifted his head up from his knees,

"If you didn't, Malfoy would have killed you, he was the one who told Tom to question your loyalties."

"I figured as much," Snape said standing up, "come here Harry and let me have a look at your arms before you leave just to check them over."

"Yes Sir," Harry said as he walked over towards the light that the professor had conjured.

"How old are they," he asked as he turned Harry's arms over in his hands.

"Most are from that night, those" pointing to the red ones, "are from two weeks ago, and those" pointing to the ones that were still bleeding, "as I told you are from this morning."

"Very well Harry, recast your glamour, than head back to your dormitory, and…" he turned around and looked off into the distance off the tower, "Are you ok, so you need anything?"

Harry headed back towards the entrance, "I think I'm alright now, but can we fight in the morning, that should help a lot."

"Of course Harry, good night."

"Good night professor" Harry said as he slipped out of the door and back down the stairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He made it to the common room just as most people were heading up to sleep. After looking into the fire for a little while Harry too headed up to bed. When he got up to his room something was sitting on his bed, it was a note and a vial,

**You need a full night's sleep, though this could help...**

**S.S.**

Harry striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, after closing the curtains and casting the silencing spell just in case, he downed the potion. Drifting off into pleasant dreams before his head hit the pillow.


	14. Halloween Part 2

9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

**Thanks for all the reviews…..you guys are awesome!**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**Chapter 14**

Harry watched as his friends left for Hogsmeade after breakfast the morning of Halloween. Once he could not see them anymore, Harry took to wandering the castle until lunch and his impending meeting with Remus. After finding the secret passage off of the charms corridor twice, Harry decided to head down to the Great Hall,

_The faster I eat, the faster I leave, and than come back…_

He thought as he made his way to the far end of Gryffindor table.

Everyone from 3rd year and above were all in the village today, so the only ones left were first and second years.

"Hi Harry," Josh said, he was a 2nd year in the younger version of DA.

"Hi Josh," Harry said as he reached for another handful of chips from the bowl in front of him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Josh asked.

"Go a head," Harry answered taking a bit of his sandwich.

The pair sat in silence eating, slowly the more of the younger students moved towards the two, and started asking questions.

Harry decided to entertain them with tales of his younger years a Hogwarts.

Harry was so engrossed in his tale about Norbert the dragon, when the Headmaster walked up,

"Sorry to take away your story teller, but I believe Mr. Potter has an appointment that he is going to be late for."

Looking down at this watch, "oh, sorry professor, I'll head up there now, I'll finish later, or ask Ron and Hermione when they get back; they can tell you too." Harry said as he moved to leave the table.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quickly he made his way to the Headmaster's office; when he arrived he found Remus waiting for him in a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Sorry I'm late, I was telling a story to some first and second years," Harry told him as he tried to regain his normal breathing; he had run all the way up to the office from the Great Hall.

"That's quite alright Harry, are you ready to go now?" Remus asked getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Sure, where are we going?" Harry asked him as they were walking out of the Headmaster's office.

"You'll see" he said, "We have to take a portkey though, so we need to get out of the Hogwarts wards."

"Alright," Harry said. Silently they made their way out of the castle and threw the grounds. Remus presented Harry with a Butterbeer bottle, "are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup let's get going" Harry answered. As soon as Harry grabbed the bottle he felt that pull behind his navel.

Harry landed in a pile on the ground as Remus landed on his feet. He got up from the ground and dusted off his pants,

"Where are we?" he asked looking around; it was a grave yard of some sorts.

"Harry, this is the grave yard at Godric's Hollow, your parents are buried here, I though that you are finally old enough to see them, Sirius was planning to bring you here himself today, but…" Remus wiped at eyes as a tear began to fall, "Come on follow me."

Remus lead him threw many different rows, threw twist and turns. They stopped in front of a willow tree, its branches hanging low to the ground, Harry looked down and spotted his fathers stone first,

**James Potter**

**Beloved Friend, Husband, & Father**

**Marauder forever **

**October 31, 1981**

**1959-1981**

Harry moved over to Lily's grave next,

**Lily Evens Potter**

**Beloved Friend, Wife, & Mother**

**Died a hero**

**October 31, 1981**

**1959-1981**

Harry fell to the ground between the two graves, tears were running down his face, he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, the world around him started to spin, and soon all he saw was black.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first thing that Harry felt was the ground beneath him; he opened up his eyes to find Remus staring down at him,

"You alright kido?" he asked, as he extended his hand to help Harry up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little much," he said dusting his pants off for a second time, when a hint of gold caught his eye. He looked down at the spot again; it was a corner of some sort, Harry bent down and started pulling at the overgrown grass that was containing whatever it was. With the grass gone, a plaque was reviled, but it was covered with dirt. Harry kneed down and began wiping the dirt off only to reveal a **P**, he started wiping away the dirt faster, **PA**, faster Harry wiped, finally the plaque was fully revealed,

**PADFOOT**

**1959-1996**

He fell backwards, pulling his knees up to his chest, and started crying again, the tears streamed down his face, he was having a hard time breathing again, all he could think of were those words written on the plaque. He closed his eyes trying to stop the on slot of memories, each one more painful than the one before it. Harry started rocking back and forth still crying, he had no family his whole life, part of him still though like the little boy that he was, and that his parents were going to come back some day to save him, but now,

"Their gone, its, its, he's gone"

"I know Harry, it's alright, come one now, lets get you back to Hogwarts," Remus said squatting down next to Harry.

"It's almost time for the feast." He told him.

Remus helped him to stand and together they walked away from the grave of the three people who Harry did and always will love unconditionally, unfortunately for him, he never really knew what it felt to receive their love back.

Remus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders as he guided them out of the cemetery and down the lane. Once they were sure that no one was watching them, they took the portkey back to Hogwarts.

The walk from the gates to the castle was silent; Harry was still reliving memories, his dream from when he was younger kept coming up to the font of his mind, the green light kept coming up over and over again. Remus dropped him off right outside the entrance to the Great Hall,

"Good bye Harry, I have to go on a mission, keep writing."

"Thank you Remus, I'll write you soon."

Remus went out the main entrance as Harry walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the students getting ready for the Halloween Feast.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The hall was decked out to the fullest, jack-a-lanterns lined the ceiling, and they had live bats flying all around. Harry sat by himself in his usual seat, soon the rest of his friends started walking in and took their seats. Ron and Hermione sat across from Harry, as Neville and Ginny sat next to him.

"How was your afternoon?" Ginny asked

"Alright, we just spent some time catching up." He answered as the food appeared on the table.

"What's up with those two?" Harry asked as they started filling their plates.

"They've been like that all afternoon, Ron took her to the book store and let her get anything that she wanted, for a late birthday present," Neville told him, reaching for the bowl of mash potatoes.

"They were there all afternoon," Ginny added.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends and at the couple across the table from him. The group sat together for the rest of the meal with the idle chitchat to keep them entertained.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Harry was done eating he looked around at his friends, everyone seemed to be preoccupied. No one noticed when Harry left the table, even though it was before any of his friends did. He headed towards the Astronomy tower like normal,

_I'm goanna call it off, I just don't think I can to it tonight,_

He thought as he reached for his tattoo, thinking of all of his members and that the meeting was canceled, Harry was able to convey that message to the rest of his members. With that done Harry sat on what was becoming his sill, he looked out at the grounds than towards the skies, he pulled a joint out from his cigarette pack and lit it up.

He began to think about what had happened that afternoon. Seeing his parent's grave was hard enough, but having to see Sirius there too, that was too much. He leaned his head against the wall that was behind him and took the glamour off of his arms. Harry looked over all the scars, looking for the ones that were there for Sirius, for starts, than he started remembering what each one meant to him. Slowly he traced the scares from the month before, the long ones that ran the length of his arms, and than there were the ones that were just scratches that were over his veins. He took a final drag off of his joint that tossed it over the castle wall, watching it until it disappeared in the darkness.

He looked back down at his arms, the pain was still too real for him to deal with; conjuring blade Harry began tracing his old scars again, with the blade this time. Once he located his Sirius scare again, Harry cut it open, the blood started poring out. Than he looked for the scare that he had for his parents, he cut them open too, the blood started running freely down his arm, but the pain was not enough. He cut more and more, deeper with each slash, the joint he smoked before was now numbing the pain. Harry made more cuts, and opened up old scars.

Harry was so focused on the blood flowing down his arm and off into the darkness, that he was barely aware of a person taking the blade out of his hand and pulling him off the sill and onto the tower floor. Harry looked up from the spot at his attacker,

"POTTER!"

Harry was looking at him, but is eyes were unfocused and dilated, he couldn't tell who he was looking at. Harry tilted his head and looked around him.

Someone was snapping their fingers in his face, so he swatted at the hand,

"Watch what you're doing Potter," the blurry face said

"Professor?" Harry asked looking up at the man

"What happened this afternoon Potter?" the professor asked kneeling down next to Harry as he cast healing spells over his arms and checked his vitals.

"Remus took me to my parent's graves and Sirius had a marker there too that I found." Harry said with the tears visibly coming down his face again, this was the third time today that Harry broke down.

_This is getting ridicules,_

He thought as the world started to go black around him again.

The professor scoped Harry up into his arms, and carried him down to his chambers. After placing Harry on the couch and covering him with a blanket, he cast a monitoring spell on the boy, than flooed to the Headmaster's office; he had something to say to the man.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Albus," he shouted the moment he stepped out of the fire, "show yourself you conniving bastard."

"What has gotten into you my boy?" Albus asked as he walked down the steps from his private rooms.

"Are you going senile, you let the wolf take Harry to his parent's graves, and the mutt's grave is there too. What in the nine hells where you thinking." He shouted as he paced in front of the fire place, "he is emotionally unstable Albus, you know this, but you still allowed him to go; did you not think that this could hurt him more…"

"Sit down Severus; it will do no one any good if you make a hole in my carpet in front of the fire place."

Severus walked over towards the chair and sat down, "Why did you Albus, do you know what I found at the top of the Astronomy tower not even an hour ago." Albus shook his head conforming what Severus already knew, "He was bleeding all over the place, half dead, and high as a kite."

"Remus meant nothing by taking Harry there, he though that he had the right to see the graves, and he does have that right to see where his parents are buried. And no, Remus does not know about any the problems concerning Harry, no one on staff knows about any of those problems, except for you. It was not his fault."

"You should have stopped them, you could have asked me, and I would have told you that he was not ready yet, and this just set us back at least a month maybe more in his recovery, all because that damn wolf had to show him…"

Severus took one last look at the Headmaster, than disappeared in a rush of green flames before he did anything stupid.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry was in the exact same spot as Severus had left him. He looked down at the sleeping boy, pain evident on his face,

_He doesn't even get to escape into his dreams like most,_

He thought as he stared down at him. Reaching out his hand, Severus brushed away the stray hair, only to reveal the famous scar. Harry stirred in his sleep; Severus quickly removed his hand and backed up a few feet,

_He is too young to have this all on his shoulders_,

He thought as he made his way over towards his favorite chair and the book that lay open on its arm. Every few pages, he would look up to see how his young charge was doing, once he thought that it was safe, Severus headed towards his kitchen to make some tea.

A scream sounded from the other room, as Severus dropped the kettle, he raced out into the living room just in time to watch Harry fall off of the couch and bolted straight up, franticly looking around at his surroundings.

"Harry," Severus said inching closer to the boy not wanting to startle the boy.

"Professor," Harry asked moving to look towards the potion master,

"Where am I?" he asked getting up off the floor, very slowly, pain evident on his face.

"My rooms Harry, I found you on the…"

"Astronomy Tower" Harry interrupted as he looked down at his arms.

"Yes" the Professor said moving to stand next to Harry.

Harry moved back onto the couch and looked around; he ended up staring into the fire.

"May I ask you question Professor?" Harry asked finally looking back at the other man.

"You may, but I might not answer." Snape responded sitting down at the other end of the couch, away from Harry; he didn't want to scare him more.

"Will you teach me Dark Arts?" Harry asked looking directly into Snape's eyes.


	15. Protection

11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**Thanks for all the reviews….YAY I went over 100 reviews…..you guys are what keep me going you're all awesome…**

**Chapter****15**

"Will you teach me Dark Arts?" Harry asked looking directly into Snape's eyes.

"Are you still high Potter?" the professor questions, looking into Harry's eyes.

"No, I was when you, if that was you, found me before, but my high is long gone now. Check me if you want." Harry said as he went back to looking at the fire.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I do not know a potion to use to check you for muggle drugs, but I will make one for the future." The professor said, with the wheels already turning in his head, trying to figure out just how he would do that.

Professor Snape stood up and started pacing again; he stopped in front of the bookcase. He ran his figures along the spins of the many books that he owned looking for one in particular. Finding the one he wanted, he brought it back over to the couch.

"Ask me again Potter, after you read this book," the professor told him, handing him the book.

"Going Dark," Harry read aloud, "What is this professor?" he asked as he began flipping through the book.

"It is a basic introduction book to the Dark Arts, as I said if you still want to learn, come and ask me again once you have read that book and I will know if you have not read it."

"Alright…and if I read this and than, still want to, will teach me?" Harry asked.

"You will have to wait and see. Now it is 5:38, I believe you and I have a workout to start." Snape said as he headed over towards the gym, Harry quickly joined him. Together they started with their morning routine, ending with a fierce magical and physical dual.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_You know, the last time they saw me was dinner, I wasn't in the dorm last night, and now I just show up at breakfast. No questions, no one even asked me anything about where I got to…they really have stopped noticing me…_

Harry thought as he made his way to animagus transfiguration, his first class of the day.

"So we are down to four now. Well that is not a problem. So today," Professor McGonagall started, "we are going to find out what type of animal you will become, by working on changing are hands, as I said, if you do this correctly, we should be able to tell what type of animal you may become."

The students looked at each other, their day had finally come. They had been working on theory for the pass month and a half. This would be the first time that they got to attempt at changing.

"Now, Hermione, why don't you try first."

Taking in a deep breath, "Of course professor."

Hermione closed her eyes; she slowed her breathing down to a meditative pace. Soon she began biting her lower bottom lip, her face the utter look of concentration.

Brown feathers started sprouting out from her figures, and all along her arms. She was able to hold her concentration until both arms replaced with wings. Just as quickly as the wings came they left and Hermione's arms were back, feather free.

"Very good Ms. Granger looks like you are going to be some type of bird, now Mr. Longbottom you're up"

Neville stood on shaking legs, just as Hermione did; he went into a meditative state, only his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. Slowly the hair on his arms grew, and his figures started to mold together into a paw. Neville was unable to hold the transformation for as long as Hermione, but he was still able to understand that he was going to be something with paws, not very big paws though.

"Very good Mr. Longbottom looks like you should become something with paws and brown fur," Professor McGonagall said, her approval evident in her voice, "Now for Mr. Malfoy"

Draco got up in front of the class and began doing the same routine that his fellow students already had. Black fathers started growing on his arms replacing the hair that he had, his fingers started curling into razor sharp claws, and suddenly everything disappeared and his arms were back in place.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, you will have to improve on your concentration, but for right now it looks like you are going be become a bird with dark feathers and sharp claws. Alright, two left, Mr. Potter, your up."

Again just as the three before him did, Harry went into a meditative state. Soon hair started growing on his arms, just like Neville his fingers stared going together to from a paw, his paw grew out from that, next his forearms started to change into something that looked like legs, than just like that it all vanished and Harry's arms were back to normal.

"Well very good Mr. Potter, it looks like you are going to be a big animal as well, with back fur, alright, and finally Mr. Weasley."

Just as everyone else had, Ron slipped into his meditation. Red fur started growing on his arms, and his fingers start going together, but no as much as the others had done. His paws began to shrink once they were formed, once his paws were done, the hair started moving up his arms, it got about half way, than stopped, Ron's arms turned back to normal.

"That was very good Mr. Weasley, looks like you are going to be joining Harry and Neville as something with paws. I am proud of all of you, this is the biggest group I've had that has gotten this far. Now I want you to keep working on just your arms, once they can become fully developed than we will began and work on are facial features. Dismissed."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After transfiguration, Harry's day went well, considering what happened the night before. One of the good things about Harry's day was the no one questioned about the cancellation of the meeting last night, or about him not coming back to the dorm at all.

_Well I guess I should have a meeting,_

Harry thought as he made his way to dinner. Harry sent the message out to his friends than eat a quick dinner, he wanted to be able to get the room ready and still have time to read the book that Snape had given him that morning.

Once everything in the room was ready, Harry sat down on one of the big couches and started reading. He was so into the book that when Ron and Hermione walked in an hour later they caught him reading it.

"Harry, why are you reading a book on plants?" Ron asked as he joined Harry on the couch.

Harry looked at him, he couldn't understand what his friend asked, and he looked back down at this book than back at Ron.

_Snape did something to the book than_,

Harry though at he looked back at his friend, "Oh you know Ron, just something to read…" he told him.

Hermione looked at Harry, it was as if she knew that he was lying the moment he said something. Harry could tell that the gears were turning in her head.

"Alright mate…..SO…what are we doing tonight?" Ron asked, the tone of his voice told Harry that is lie was not believed.

"Well umm, I thought that we could play a muggle game called capture the flag, what ya think 'Mione?" Harry asked as he put his book away.

"I think that is a great idea, it will help us to learn to work in are teams." Hermione said.

The group talked over the rules and who was going to be on what team, but most of the time they were explaining everything to Ron. Soon everyone else started walking into the room, by 7 everyone was there.

"Alright, welcome guys, sorry about canceling last night, but I had to, so for tonight we are going to play a muggle game called capture the flag. Raise you hand if you know how to play."

Some of the muggle born's hands went up, but not many.

"Alright, well here are the rules. We are going to split you up into two different sides. Anything that we have been working on goes, the main idea is to get to the other teams flag and bring it back over to your side. I am going to change the room to look like a forest; each team is responsible for hiding and protecting their flag. Now 4th and 7th year's together, and 5th and 6th years together. Once a team has captured their flag, and have brought it over to their side the game will automatically end and the room will change back to how it is now. Alright, get yourselves into your teams and on your side as I change the room. Oh yeah, if anyone is in danger or injured send up red sparks and the game will stop immediately, and the green sparks means go."

The two sides split up with the 4th and 7th years going to the far wall and the 5th and 6th years going to the other wall. Harry concentrated, ending with the room changing into a forest around everyone; there was even a brook that ran around the boarder of the forest and as the dividing line in the center.

"Sonorus," Harry said pointing his wand at his throat.

"Now you should find a flag and armbands within your safe area. You must hide your flag in a visible spot, on the green sparks we will start."

Harry turned to his team and put on the armband that Ron offered him; together they planed their strategies.

Five minutes later, the green starts went up, and the game started.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Three hours later the room changed back to normal just as the 7th years were launching an attack on the 6th years.

"Time" Harry called, "we already went an hour over curfew, so we need to head back now, just be careful going back, and try not to get caught."

Slowly the group left the room; Harry left with his friends, but split with them when they got to the hallway leading towards the Astronomy Tower.

Once he was out in the open air,

_Three left, need to find more in my truck sometime tomorrow…_

He thought as he lit up one of his remaining cigarettes, and staring out into the darkness. This was becoming his time, he needed this time in order to survive, when he doesn't get it, the suffocating feeling comes back. Except his alone time was just interrupted,

"I figured you would be up here Potter," Draco said walking over to the sill opposite Harry.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked looking over towards the blond.

Draco looked up at Harry, than down at his shoes, slowly he reached for his left sleeve and rolled it up to reveal the Dark Mark on the inside of his forearm. The mark was still red, and looked painful.

"When," Harry asked unable to take his eyes off of the mark.

"Father took me on Halloween; I was marked with five others,"

Draco told him as he recovered his mark and moved to sit on the other sill.

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked, as he shifted on his sill in order to see the other boy better.

"I don't want to be one of them, but I will be killed if I leave…I…I need your help…your protection…." Draco said in a very soft voice.

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I don't trust that old fool, he's not the one who is going to win, you are, you have to kill him, at least that is what Father told me."

Harry jumped off of his sill and walked over to the blond, "What did your father tell you?" Harry said in a hiss of anger.

"He…He said that you are the only one who can…can kill the…Dark Lord…"

Harry rubbed his eyes and pinched his nose, "Alright Draco, I'll make a deal with you, you give me info and I will offer you protection."

"How will you protect me?" Draco asked, as he looked off into the distance.

"The same way I protect everyone who is under my command, by marking you with my phoenix."

The two stared out into the darkness, one planning his future and trying to survive, the other terrified that he is going to get everyone killed.

"I'll do it," Draco said turning towards Harry, "What do we need to do now," He asked.

Harry took a deep breath than moved away from the sill and towards the center of the tower,

"Take off your shirt, the mark goes on your right shoulder blade and will end up a golden phoenix. I will add something in to mask the mark from the bastard…but students here who have the mark will be able to feel you, and you them…but don't worry about them, they know that anyone with my mark is on mine and their side."

Draco did as told; Harry placed his palm flat onto Draco's back and began the same chant with one new word,

"Celo, Amious, Fides, Procliator, Patronus, Frater"

Harry said three time, than he moved to Parseltongue, repeating the same phrase, three times, finally he ended up back with,

"Celo, Amious, Fides, Procliator, Patronus, Frater."

Draco closed his eyes as the spell finished, the feeling that the mark was giving him was incredible, it was nothing like the pain that his other one gave him. He could feel his comrades, they were all around, he felt, for the first time in his life, like he was protected by something.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Just as he finished putting his cloak on, the door to the tower slammed open,

"How many times…" Professor Snape started, than stopped as he saw just who was in the tower.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked, looking from one boy to the other.

"Nothing professor, I just found Potter up here on my prefect rounds, but I was just leaving," Draco said as he slipped out of the door.

The professor threw a silencing spell at the door, than turned back to Harry,

"He lies as worse than you, so, do you mind telling me just what in the hell is going on here?" the professor asked, walking to the sill that Draco had just recently vacated.

Harry walked back over to his sill and sat down,

_Not an early night for me I see…_

"Did you know that he got marked?" Harry asked, trying to look anywhere but at Snape.

"Yes, on Halloween, I tried to get him out of it, but Lusius would not hear of it." Snape said, as he leaned his head back against the castle wall, taking comfort from the castle's magic.

"He came to me for protection, he doesn't trust Dumbledore, and…he knows about me having to kill the bastard…he knows that I am the only one who can…." Harry said quietly.

"How did he find that out?" Snape asked sitting up.

"He told me that his father told him, but I don't know…but my mark took so his intentions are honest and he wants to fight under me, if he was lying or trying to spy, my mark would not have taken."

"Your what Potter?"

Shaking his head, "I really need to learn to shut-up at times…" Harry said shaking his head, but than he continued,

"Alright so in short, it works like your dark mark, but it is made of light magic, and is good, it does not cause pain and does many more things that the dark mark could ever dream of doing…."

"Just how many students in this school have your mark…?"

"Well ummm….only a few Sir…"

"Alright, so you marked him, but how do you plan to protect him?"

"Do you really want to know Sir?" Harry asked.

"I would like to know if one of your boneheaded plans is going to get my godson killed."

Harry jumped off of his sill and headed to the door, "Come to the room of requirements tomorrow night at 6:30, you'll see and can judge for yourself…" Harry finished as he slipped out of the room and headed to his own dorm, tomorrow was going to be a very important day, the first day his group will go into a mock battle all together…

_I hope they are ready…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day went along fine, nothing to bad happened, some animal bites, a few caldrons blew up, all and all though, it was a good day at Hogwarts. Harry left dinner that night slightly before 6:30, no one stopped him, no one questioned him, and it was a normal sight to see him leave early or arrives late to meals.

After making a pit stop at the tower, Harry made his way to the Room of Requirements; Professor Snape was already waiting by the statue for him.

"What's going on Potter?" Snape asked as he watched Harry pass by the door three times, muttering to himself the whole time. When the door materialized, the two talked walked into the room.

"What the hell…" Snape said as he walked into the forest.

"You will see Sir." Harry said as he made his way through the trees.

The pair came out of the other side, where there were 20 Death Eaters lined up on the wall.

"These are our practice dummies, I program them and than they are controlled by one person, normally its Ron, Hermione or me, but for tonight I was hoping you could control them, it's easy"

Harry went threw and taught the professor how to control the dummies, than they found a spot for him that gave him a clear view of everything, also hid him from everyone's sight, since no one could know that he was there.

Once everything was set and ready, Harry moved back to the front of the forest. He concentrated on everyone, but Draco; within moments students started sprinting into the room, immediately going to their assigned posts. Once the final member was in, and the door closed, everyone looked at Harry,

"There are 20 Death Eaters in the forest, they are programmed to fire all spells but unforgivables, the medic tent is to the left, we enter on the green sparks."

Snape watched as the group split into 6 separate groups, with two heading to the medic area, but four students come out, with those students now carrying bags on their back, each person went to join one of the other groups.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_You call this a few students Potter…._

Snape thought as he watched everyone get into position.

The professor though as he saw the green sparks go up, he tried to watch the group and control the dummies at the same time, it was hard, but he was doing alright.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Within a half an hour, the DA had all 20 Death Eaters some were bound and gagged, well others were dead, each of their wands in possession of the senior member of the group that defeated them.

"We did well, I am impressed, and we did better than I though we would. Alright, now, everyone taken care of medically," nodes went all though out the group, "alright, good, Congratulations again, the two senior members of each group will get together tomorrow if there is no objections to review the battle, and see where we can improve."

There were no objections as the different groups headed out of the room talking about the battle they just had. Once the room was cleared, Harry set it back right, and the professor came out of his hiding spot.

"Your group is impressive, you have trained them well, I was throwing everything I could think of…as much as it pains me to say this Potter, you might just be able to protect Draco."

Harry flopped down on one of the couches, "I told you I would try, and I think I can….Now my goal is to get everyone you saw here except Draco into are group. It will take time, but eventually they will come around."

"Very well Potter, and by the way, you have a little more than a few marked, try at least a quarter of the school if not more…"

"They want to fight Sir, and if I can protect them, I will, I will protect anyone who comes to me, if I can." Harry said as he got up off the couch, and headed towards the door.

"But for now Sir, I am dead and heading to bed…see you in the morning."

"Good night Potter and yes I'll teach you, we can start tomorrow you have proven yourself to me," the professor said as Harry walked out of the room.

With one final look at the room, he to left, looking forward to sleep,

_What have I gotten my self into?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	16. 7 Weeks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I'm on spring break and left my computer at school, so it will do for now, I don't really like it, but my friend says it's fine…so you decide….Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock…..**

**Chapter 16**

Over the past seven weeks nothing out of the ordinary happened. Every morning Harry would go down and do his workout in the dungeon, although now, this also included Draco, who had joined them ever since the morning after Harry marked him, and he's been there every day since; than the boys would split, each going their different ways for classes.

The animagus transformations were going along great, each member could now change into their animal, but they could only hold the transformation for about five minutes. Hermione became a brown owl; Ron turned into a fox, with fur the color of his hair; Neville changed into a dog, a boxer to be exact; Draco became a falcon, with black feathers that had white blond tips, the color of his hair; and finally Harry, he was able to turn into a black panther, although the hair on his underside had a lighter patch to it that formed his famous scar, it was not visible noticeable. Overall everyone was pleased with their progress, along with Professor McGonagall.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Their training was also going well, considering that about a week after Harry marked Draco, he invited a group of Slytherin to join the DA; it took a couple of weeks, but together the group got stronger because of their involvement. They were able to bring spells and hexes that were not in any of the books that the students were working out of. So now the DA was becoming a force consisting of all four houses. They had finished learning and perfecting all of the Auror skills, so they moved onto muggle fighting and weaponry as their next area to conquer.

The core group of members was also progressing equally as well.

Neville was quickly becoming a healer, he rarely needed to consult his books for mild to moderate injuring and has learned most of the diagnostic spells; he was in charge of all the medical aspects of the DA, all the medics were under his control.

Hermione was still working her way through the library, although now, all she had left was the restricted section, she was looking for any information that would be useful to the DA and for their fight. She had already filled up three muggle notebooks worth of information.

Ron is focusing on many different aspects of the DA, although they all had to do with the strategy and defense of the group and Hogwarts herself. He was also working on planning many different attack plans, and working on making simulated attacks so that they can practice their defenses.

Draco was also working for the DA in Harry's core group. He was making the potions that Neville used, as well as, passing on any information that he was able to obtain to Harry. Draco also was passing on the names of different Slytherin's who were not supporters of the Dark Lord, and at the same time giving the names of those who were. Overall he was quickly becoming an asset to Harry and the DA.

Luna and Ginny were busy working with the 1st and 2nd years, as well as leading a different group each in the full DA. The younger students were quickly picking up on the many different spells that they were learning. They were also getting trained as messengers and lookouts for the full DA.

Slowly the entire DA, 1st-7th years, were coming together, they were building a force that was secretly taking over the Hogwarts students. None of the adults saw anything out of the ordinary, or if they did, they just ignored it. Only two people were having trouble doing that, the headmaster and Professor Snape.

The headmaster was convinced that something was going on right under his nose, but he could not but his figure on it and he was not happy about it, he was not the all knowing man that many thought. Professor Snape helped deal with the headmaster on this end since he did know what was going on. He steered his mentor into the opposite direction of what was actually going on, and so far it was working.

Professor Snape was the only adult to know the truth, but other than getting hard to find potions ingredients for Draco, he did nothing to help or hinder the DA, he was still having a hard time coming to terms with which side he wanted to be on, Albus, his mentor and one time savior, or Harry Potter's the boy who was showing all the qualities of a good leader and stood a chance at winning. The Professor still had a tuff decision to make.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first week of December the sign up list for going home over the holiday went up in each common room. That same night the DA had a meeting to decide if they should stay, if some should stay, or if they could do as they pleased, but it wasn't much of a meeting, Harry basically told them that they were to do whatever they wanted, even though he stressed that right now was a time to be with family.

Reluctantly many of the DA members decided to go home, but they would only be a call away. Harry made sure the they each understood that all the needed to do was follow the mark and they would end up were he needed them at, if the were needed at all over the break,

_I hope that they or I are not needed at all_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The day before the Hogwarts Express was set to leave; the Golden Trio was sitting in the boy's sixth year dorm as Ron finished his last minute packing.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright here on your own, it's only you and two other students who are staying Harry." Hermione said from the floor by Ron's bed where she was sitting.

"I told you, I am going to be fine," Harry said from the floor by his trunk, as he searched for his journal.

"My mum wants you to come home with us; come on Dumbledore would let you go with us mate." Ron said as he sat on his bed folding his shirts.

"Look there are things I need to do here alright, so don't worry about me, I'll be fine, right now you should be with family," Harry told him as he started taking things out of his trunk.

"You are family," Ron told him right back as he moved to put his now folded shirts into his trunk.

"It's safe for me here, I will not put your family in danger Ron," Harry said as he moved over to his bedside table still looking.

"Than we can…" Hermione started, but Harry was not going to give in.

"Look, go with Ron, spend time with your family, and besides, I was trying to avoid saying this because I know what you are going to say, but Dumbledore wont let me leave, even if I wanted to go, alright" Harry said, moving besides his bed and going under his pillow,

_Got it_

He thought as he stood up straight and turned to his friends,

"I'm sorry, I will be fine here, don't let this spoil your holiday" he said, than made a quick exit out of the room.

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, than together they want back to finish Ron's packing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next morning Harry stood at the front steps as he watched his friends getting into the carriages, greeting were being shouted all over the courtyard. After the carriages were beyond Harry's sight, he went back into the castle and down to the dungeons; he had some convincing of a certain potions master to do it he ever wanted to get into Knockturn Alley to find that book.

**A/N: who's side do you think Snape should choose: Harry, Dumbledore, or the Dark Lord?**


	17. So You Want To Be

13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, it was a record number for me…you guys are awesome…anyway, I'm not sure about this chapter, I just hope it makes sense to all of you……leave me any questions you have…Thanks…**

**Chapter 17**

As Harry rounded the corner and entered the potions hallway he spotted a light coming out of the room at the very end of the hallway.

_What room is that?_

He thought as he made his way down the hallway. He stopped just before the open door, peering in from the side of the door, Harry watched as Professor Snape was cleaning, muggle style, one of the lab tables in the front of the room, while the rest of the room was covered in at least an inch of dust from what Harry could tell. To him the room looked just like his potions classroom, well he had the chance Harry looked around the room some more, _just like are room_, he thought as he shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the door.

The professor whipped around with his wand pointed directly at Harry's heart.

"Potter," he barked, "what are you doing here?"

Slowly Harry inched into the classroom, as the professor lowered his wand, and placed it back up his sleeve.

"Looking for you Sir, I…have something to ask you?"

"Well spit it out Potter, as you can see I am busy." The professor said as he went back to scrubbing at the table.

Just than an idea popped into Harry's head, he looked around the room and smirked, _just maybe…might as well but all of the Dursley's training to use_, he thought as moved closer to where the professor was.

"How about a deal sir, I clean this room for you, than you spar an hour of your time and take me to a store that I need to go to" Harry said as if it was Snape who was getting the better end of the deal, just one hour of work compared to day, which is how long it was going to take him to clean that room.

"What store do you want to go to Potter?" he asked as he put down the rag he was using.

"Just Catchers Sir," Harry said innocently.

"Now why would the beacon of the light want to go to dark arts book store?" The professor asked as he folded his arms across his chest and looked down at Harry.

"And do not lie to me" he said just as Harry opened his mouth.

Looking down at his shoes, "I heard that they have a book, by Salazar Slytherin, it is suppose to be in Parseltongue and I well, was hoping that there might be an answer in it to defeating the bastard."

The professor looked around the room, than back at the boy in front of him,

_If I take him, Albus would kill me, but there might just be something there, but_…,

He looked around the room again.

"If you clean this room, I will take you, but we will only spend at the most a half an hour in the bookstore."

"Thank you Professor, now do I have to do this all the muggle way, or can I use magic?"

"No magic, it has to be muggle because this is the room that you and I will use for your Dark Arts training, I said I would teach you…All of the cleaning supply that you would need are over there" he said pointing to a corner, "when you are done, come down to my office."

"Alright sir," Harry said as he walked over to Snape, taking the rag out of the professors hand, Harry started cleaning.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once Snape left the room, Harry took off his robe and had on only a short sleeve shirt, which revealed many scars, and jeans; some scars were fresh, from just that morning when he had woken up after a torture session. He knew that he was going against all of the rules, but other than this morning, he had been doing good, he hadn't cut since Halloween, although the erg was always there, he hadn't given in. Harry just closed his eyes and got to work.

Half way though his cleaning, the silence started getting to him, concentrating, he summoned his muggle MP 3 player that Hermione got to work for him, "I really hope no one is in the hallways," he said to himself just as the player landed in his hand. Placing it on an already cleaned area, Harry pushed play, and Green Day and Papa Roach, filled the classroom. Now with his music playing, Harry went back to cleaning the room, singing along to the songs he knew.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Down the hallway and around the corner, Professor Snape sat in his office grading the exams that he had given all his classes the day before, when his walls started shaking, and things started falling off of them, "What in the name of Merlin is going on." He shouted out over the bass beat that he was hearing, but than just as it started, it stopped.

_I think I might have gotten one too many cruciatus last night,_

He thought as he picked up his quill and started in on his newest victim.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Just as his music started Harry cast a silencing spell up around the room, _Just my luck, he wont take me if he hears this_, he thought as he went back to cleaning the room.

After placing the finished touches on the room, Harry looked down at his watch for the first time that day,

"10 pm, No fucking way I worked for 12 hours" he said to himself as he placed all of the cleaning implements back into the corner, than made his way out of the classroom and down to Snape's office.

The door was open when Harry got there, and Snape was sitting back in his chair reading a book.

"I finished Sir." Harry said as he entered the room.

Snape looked at Harry over the top of his book, than pointed over the corner where a tray of food had been laid out.

"You missed lunch and dinner, eat, you at still way to thin" the professor said as he went back to reading his book.

Harry made his way over to the food and started eating. When he was done, he turned back around to face his professor, who was still engrossed with his book,

"Umm Sir?" Harry started

"The store does not open until Midnight Potter, you have two hours until we leave," he said as he tuned his page

"Oh," Harry said as he settled himself on the couch in font of the fireplace. It only took a few minutes before Harry was drifting off…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Blackness was everywhere, than…Fire was everywhere, little children were screaming, still holding to the arms of their dead parents and that was only he beginning. He looked around the village; there were people in dark robes everywhere, children getting killed out right, women getting raped as their Husband were tied up and forced to watch, men being hung from trees. Moving down the road, he saw Malfoy Sir, teaching Draco how to inflict the most damage with a knife without killing the person, just than a woman ran up,

"Draco, there is a girl here just your age, perfect for you, come on…"

He heard the woman say. He watched as Draco reluctantly went over to the girl. In the end the village was destroyed by fire, no one was left alive, unless you count the young girls that were taken, but they would be killed soon enough. Then the blackness came again…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He woke up screaming and shaking, rolling over to his side, Harry vomited all over the place, than he vaguely head someone calling his name but figured it was only Ron, although he couldn't remember where he was. Blindly he went in search of his knife, this had been a bad one, the death eaters, they had attacked a muggle village, and tortured everyone who lived there and Draco, "Where the fuck is it" Harry screamed in anger, as he kept moving his hand under the pillow that he had been using, he still had no idea where he was,

"Potter"

Harry gave up looking for the knife, and just started rubbing his wrist, and rocking back and forth, "So much blood, so much pain, I couldn't protect him," he kept repeating over and over again. After about a minute, Harry finally opened his eyes, and looked around the room. Kneeling in front of him was his potions master, with a look of concern on his face, he was holding out a potion. Harry grabbed that potion, not caring what it was, immediately the shaking stopped, and Harry started to get his emotion under control. Without any prompting, Harry started tell the professor his entire dream, from start to finish. By the end, Harry had everything back under control and was breathing fine, he also got his mask back up.

"Can we still go Sir," He asked as he ran his hand though his hair.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Snape's POV**

The clock in office charmed twelve just as I finished reading my book, after placing this book in its rightful place on the shelf, I made his way over towards Potter, who had fallen asleep on my couch. Just as I turned in the boy's direction, Harry started screaming. I ran the rest of the way, got there just in time to get vomit all over my shoes, I tried calling the boys name but nothing, he just moved his hands under the cushion, he looked to be searching for something.

"Where the fuck is it?" I heard him scream

I just looked at the boy, than tried calling his name again, with no result, than the boy started to rube at this wrist, and began rocking; I knew those signs all to well, I got up from my kneeling position by the boy and over to my desk. There I took out one of his potions that I kept on hand incase anything like this ever happened. Has I was over at my desk, he started repeating the same words, "So much blood, so much pain, I couldn't protect him." He kept repeating that as I made my way back over to him, and kneeled down in front of him again. Finally the boy opened up his eyes and saw me kneeling there, he took the potion right out of my hand, than just as I was about to ask him about what happened, he started telling me his whole dream. I was quite though the whole thing, feeling pain for my Godson as he got to the part about Draco.

Once he got to the end, I figured out what he had been looking for, his knife, than he asked me if we can still go. I looked down at the boy, it had seemed like a lifetime, but it has only been five minutes since he woke up, the boy's mask was back up.

"Alright Potter we can go," I said giving in on pure pity, but I would never tell him that.

**End of Snape's POV**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry followed his professor back down to his rooms; from there they would Floo directly to the Leaky Cauldron, and walk from there. Right before Harry stepped into the Floo, Snape handed him a potion to drink,

"Potter, no one can know that you went there,"

"What is it," as he down it, but the moment the potion started working he knew, it was Polyjuice potion. He fell to the floor as the potion started working, once it was done he picked himself up and looked at the potions master, but instead of having to look up, he could not look him in the eye

_Well as least I am taller_, Harry thought.

"My own form of Polyjuice, it works for about 2 hours instead of one, and you know look like one of my associates." The professor said as Harry examined his new body.

Harry stepped into the green flames and dropped the powder calling out the Leaky Cauldron as he did so, Snape did the same.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once the pair was finally down in Knockturn Alley, Harry followed his professor directly to the store. As the approached, all of the windows were black,

"Are you sure it's…," Harry started too asked just as they walked though door.

Immediately Harry made his way over towards the many stacks of books, as Snape walked right up to the man who had come out from the back room.

"Ah Severus, good to see you again."

"Same with out William, Do you have the book I owled you about?"

"Yes, yes, it is right here, but there are others over in the potions section, if you would like to look."

"Very well, oh and that man over there, he is with me, do not cheat him,"

"Of course not Severus, does he need help?"

"No" was all Snape said as he turned around hand headed to the section that he had visited very often though out the years.

As Snape was looking over there, Harry was going though many old, leather bound books. He was running his hand along the spin of all the books, hoping that one would call out to him. Although one did catch his attention it was not the book he was looking for, but he grabbed it anyway, So You Want To Be A Dark Lord… was the title. After looking though the book quickly, Harry made his way over to the man at the counter.

"Do you have any books that no one can read?" he asked hoping that it was enough information.

"Well there are three books that no one can make out, no one knows what language they derive from. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes," Harry said.

From there William went into the backroom to find the books. Has Harry waited, he looked around the store. It was small; with book shelve running around the perimeter, and all over the place. The shelves themselves were packed with books. Harry watched Snape as he carefully removed a book from what Harry was guessing the potions section, and very slowly go though it.

Just than the man came back out and had the three books in his hand, Harry took one look and knew that those were what he had been looking for. Taking one of the books in hand, Harry saw that right there on the front cover, plan as day, it said Salazar Slytherin.

"I'll take all three and this as well," he told the man just as Snape walked over with his books. Harry paid the man than moved out of the way so that Snape could pay as well. Before they walked out of the alley, Snape took Harry's books and shrunk them, before handing them back to Harry. From the pair made their way out of the alley and back to Hogwarts.

Just as they flooed back into Snape's chambers Harry changed back into himself.

"Thanks," Harry said as he headed towards the door that he used most morning. As Harry turned to say good-bye he heard a door slam and Professor Snape was gone. Harry walked out the door and back to the tower, the whole time wondering just what he did wrong or what had happened for the potions master to be pissed at him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, Professor Snape sat at his desk trying to figure out how he went from hating the boy, to wanting to protect him, to help him. After awhile of just staring into the fire, a habit that he had picked up because of Harry, Snape got out one of his books and started reading, looking for any information that could help them in their fight.

A week goes by with Harry and Snape only seeing each other at meals, since the holiday started, they had temporarily stopped their morning workouts, even during the meals that they were both present for neither of them spoke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

On Christmas Eve Harry finally gave into his curiosity, and went searching for the potions master. He looked in the classroom first, with no luck there he moved on to his office, still no luck, finally Harry headed down to the potions master's chambers, he knocked on the door and waited. After five minutes and no one came, Harry turned around and started to leave when the door was opened, and Snape was now leaning against the doorframe with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Yes Potter" he asked.

Now that Harry was here, he didn't know what to do, or why he chose to come.

"Ummm…Well….May I come in?"

Snape stepped aside and allowed Harry to enter; closing the door behind him Snape walked back over to his sit, which had a glass and bottle sitting on the table next to it. After summoning a glass, and filling it, he passed it over to Harry.

"Ever get drunk Potter?"

Harry looked at his professor; he was started by the question,

"Umm…Not really Sir, just a few drinks." He replied back, still a little unsure of what he had gotten himself into, the bottle in front of his professor was already half way gone…

"Come on Potter, catch up with me…"

Harry looked at him, and was arguing about himself if he should leave or not, finally his evil side won out and Harry downed his drink and offered his glass to Snape for more. Now both men sat in silence as they drank, Harry looking into the fire like normal and Snape just staring up at the ceiling.

"What bring you down here?" Snape asked, startling Harry out of his daydreaming,

"Umm…well…to tell you the truth, I really don't know Sir." Harry answered, than finished what was left in his drink, before reaching for the bottle himself, empting it into his glass. Upon seeing that the bottle was empty, Snape vanished it and summoned another one. Once his glass was refilled he continued on,

"Potter, we are in my chambers, during the holiday, and drinking, stop calling me professor or sir, right now I just want to forget everything."

"Well, than maybe I should go Sir." Harry said as he placed his glass down on the table and started to get up, he was halfway to the door when,

"Come back and sit down, Harry, it is nice to have someone to drink with."

Reluctantly, Harry made his way back to the couch and picked up his newly refilled glass.

"What should I call you than?" he asked taking a sip

"My given name if you want," Severus replied, slamming back other drink.

"O.K." Harry said as he went back to starting at the fire, his professor was acting very strange, and he really didn't know what to do right now.

After some time, Harry looked back over towards his professor who was sitting in his chair staring off into space; occasionally he would take a sip of his drink, or refill it if it was empty. Finally the silence was killing him, and Harry gave into the erg to talk,

"Would you like to play chess?"

Snape moved his head and looked back over towards Harry, after nodding his head in consent, he moved over towards one of his many bookcases to retrieve his chess set.

After setting up the pieces and starting to play, Snape asked a question,

"How did you know to go to Catchers for those books?"

Harry looked up after making his move,

"Draco told me that they could be one of two places, and they were not at the first place, so I went to the second one."

"And what was the first place?"

"The chamber of secrets"

"Oh" was all Snape could say as he looked back down at the board to make his move.

"May I ask you a question know Sir?"

"It's only fair, but I don't have to answer it."

"Why are your drinking at 4 in the afternoon on Christmas Eve?" He asked

Snape thought about that for a moment, then

"Today is my anniversary, of the biggest mistake of my life, I always drink myself into oblivion on this day," he finished before swallowing what was left in this glass in one go.

A few moves later, Snape asked Harry another question,

"Did you find anything interesting in those books?"

"Yes and no, many thing that I do not fully understand and would like to talk over with you, that was one of my reasons for coming down here, but right now I would just like to play chess."

Two played five games of chess total, with Snape winning them all, they also finished off four bottles of fire whiskey between the two of them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Now they were making their drunken way up to the Great Hall for Christmas Eve dinner. Snape stopped Harry right before they entered the hall,

"Now Potter, you must act sober," Snape slurred, and Harry laughed

"You have to too Severus," Harry slurred this time, with that the pair cracked up laughing. Once they had their laughter under control, they walked into the Great Hall the best that they could. Everyone was already seated, when the pair walked in, they sat down next to each other, and begin helping themselves to food, well everyone else just watched a sight that no one would have thought possible.

Slowly the meal continued, with no big problems, Harry fell out of his set once, but blamed it on having to reach for the pudding.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Once the meal ended, Harry may his way back towards Gryffindor Tower, took him a little while since he wasn't exactly walking a straight line. Once he was there, he called for Dobby.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" the elf asked as he bounced from his heals to his toes.

"I need you to go down to Professor Snape's rooms tonight after he has gone to bed and decorate it for Christmas, and but this tree up," Harry said as he gave him as shrunken tree.

"The tree is shrunk so you just have to enlarge it, than can you put these underneath, and finally I want you to take a picture of what it looks like when you are all done with it." Harry continued, once he was done giving Dobby everything, and teaching him how to work the camera, the elf popped out and Harry fell into his bed, and passes out, with the alcohol helping a lot in that.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next morning Harry awoke with a pounding headache, needing to use the bathroom, and needing to drink something. After fulfilling all of his needs, Harry looked at the foot of his bed and saw all of the present there. He got his normal Weasley sweater, with a phoenix on it this time, like normal he got a book from Hermione, and surprisingly a book from Ron as well. Followed by different boxes of chocolate from other friends from DA, he also got a box of treats from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes from the twins, finally his last gift had no tag on it, and after casting many different charms on it,

_I have been hanging around Snape way to long_,

He though at he cast those charms, finally when nothing turned up, and Harry opened up the gift.

After opening up the box that he had unwrapped, Harry found, a black leather book, that he a note inscribed,

_Harry,_

_Whenever you feel the need to talk to me about anything, write it in here and I can read it and write back to you. I am sorry about the pain I have caused you in the past, but we can work together to help get ride of the bastard. I was wrong for so long, you may look like your father, but you are exactly like your mother._

_Severus Snape_

Harry had to read over the note many times before he could believe it, closing the cover, Harry felt along the cover than moved over to his bed. After taking his old journal out and placing it in his trunk, Harry put his new one in its place. Some finally started caring about him, wanting to help him.

Just than Dobby popped into the room,

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby has the pictures for you Sir."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said in-between fits of laughter; there he had in living color, Christmas in Professor Severus Snape's Chambers.

Harry barely heard the portrait door open and someone walking up the steps, until,

"POTTER!"

Harry jumped and dropped the pictures,

"Ye…yes professor," Harry said trying not to laugh too much.

"Did you need to do that?" Snape said, well he looked around the boys dorm.

"I'm sorry sir, but it was just too good, and thank you for the journal."

"Not a problem Harry, just use it, now for the reason why I am here, you slept in, Christmas lunch started 10 minutes ago, and I was sent up here to retrieve you."

"Can I get dressed first?" he asked as he went though his trunk to find something to wear.

"Make it fast Potter," Snape said as he leaned back against the doorframe.

Harry went into the bathroom, got dressed than came back out, than the two headed down to lunch.


	18. First Run

7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Thanks for all the reviews….you guys rock….**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**Chapter 18**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After spending hours down in the Great Hall celebrating Christmas with his professors, Harry made the long trek back up to Gryffindor tower. Reaching his dorm, Harry found Pig flying circles around the room. It took 10 minutes of chancing the owl to finally get his note off of the damn owl's leg.

**Harry**

**Happy Christmas mate, sorry you couldn't come this year. Hogwarts must be lonely right now. I have good news for you, mum says that since the Headmaster wouldn't let you come home with us, he is letting us come back early. We will get there on New Years Eve. The twins say that they are sending me back with something interesting for that night…..see you soon mate.**

**Ron**

_I was just getting use to my silence damn it, this sort a sucks…_

Harry put Ron's note away and took out Slytherin's journal, he was still reading though most of it and working on translating it at the same time so that Snape could have a copy. After settling down in front of the fire, Harry began to read:

**_June 21st_**

**_People, Godric especially, have started questioning my loyalties, they have begun calling me dark, but little do they know; there is no such thing as light and dark, just humanities prejudices about the unknown. Hogwarts has been done for ten years, we have worked together in harmony, but since I have become "dark" they are labeling my students as such, a label that will now last a lifetime._**

**_By labeling them dark, and making sure that they know it, the "light" side is just making Dark Lords. There are and will be dark wizards or witches, some calling themselves such ridicules names as God or Lord, but these "things" all have an inherited weakness, as long as the "thing" came though Hogwarts. It was Godric's paranoia that convinced Helga and Rowena to go along with him, and it was my looking out for the future that had me go along. _**

**_The weakness affects anyone who names himself or herself as Lord or God, even if they overcome immortality. This charm exists in every child who ever attended Hogwarts, but nothing can come of it unless I come up with the potion to activate the weakness, and in turn killing the "thing", but I will never release this information as far as the others know, the weakness is there but it was not possible to bring it out. It is the lights own fault for creating such monsters. Right now I am working on the weakness, but the others will never know. _**

_**The thing that everyone must remember, there is no light or dark. Dark spells can be used for the light, and light spells can be used for destruction.**_

Harry reread that entry three more times before getting up and sprinting out of the room with both books in hand. He ran all the way down to the dungeon and pounded on the professor's door. After waiting for a few minutes, Harry turned around and sprinted back up towards the third floor, where he knew he could get in.

Upon reaching the second floor, Harry heard music and laugher coming out from one of the classrooms. With his curiosity taking over, Harry walked over to the door, which was open a crack, and looked in. He saw a sight that no one would believe.

There in the classroom where all of Hogwart's professors. Bottle upon bottles of liquor on one table off to the side, with professors off in the middle of the room dancing to the music, there were also other professors sitting by the fire talking, and finally Snape and McGonagall were off in their own world playing chess.

Not knowing what to do, in order to keep his secrets, Harry made his way back to the tower and took out the journal that Snape had just given him earlier that day.

_At least he'll get it sometime and God since when did my professors have more of a life than I do…. _Harry thought as he turned his attention back to his journal. He sat thinking for a moment before he started writing,

**I found something interesting in the journal, I need to talk with you soon…**

**HP**

After rereading what he wrote, Harry put the journal back under his pillow and tried to get some sleep.

Just as he was starting to drift off, his pillow started vibrating, startling him awake and out of his bed. Reaching under his pillow, Harry pulled out the still vibrating journal, once he had opened up the book the vibrating stopped and there on the page, right below his was the professors neat script,

**Come and see me tomorrow after breakfast in my office; if I am not there go to the classroom you cleaned**

**SS**

After reading the message, Harry put his journal away and then tried to drift back off to sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After only a few hours of sleep, Harry awoke again, only this time it was to his phoenix mark burning. Concentrating on the mark, he realized it was Ron calling him. Not caring about the consequences, Harry grabbed his Firebolt and jumped out of the tower window and headed towards the end of the wards from what he could pick up from Ron, his parents were gone, and no order yet.

_Yeah well the fucking head of the order is busy getting drunk with other members…._

The moment Harry reached the wards, he settled his broom and hid it in the bushes right before he apparated away to the Burrow. Thinking about other member that Harry need, he called them to his side, than concentrated on Draco. From what he found out, Draco was inside the Burrow with other Death Eaters and his father, he also found out that Snape was not there. By the time he finished with Draco, which was less than 30 seconds, everyone who Harry had called was present and ready to go. Since he only called his fellow 6th and 7th years the groups were relatively small, but ready and able. This was all done in just about a minute since Harry had arrived at the Burrow.

Taking out the guard at the door was no problem, the group quickly made their way into the Burrow and to where all the fighting was going on. Harry saw Ron, Ginny, and Hermione hiding behind an overthrown couch. As one the group fired a fog charm on the Death Eaters, which bought them enough time to get over to the others. As soon as they were there, and hidden the cloud of smoke disappeared. In three groups they began firing on the Death Eaters, who still had no idea that there were more than three of them, the groups took down 4 of the Death Eaters and severely injured 2 within 10 minutes of fight, the Death Eaters were no match for Harry's Army.

"The damn Order must be here," someone yelled as he dogged a stun spell.

"Leave them and get out," another said, but to Harry it sounded a lot like Malfoy Sr.

With that command, the three Death Eaters who were still standing left, while helping the two who were hurt, disappeared, but one was left standing, well the other four were bound, ganged, and unconscious on the floor, but no one fired on the lone Death Eater, everyone could feel Harry's mark coming off of him.

The Death Eater lowered his hood,

"Thanks Harry," Draco said walking over to the group.

"Not a problem Draco, but you better go before they notice you not there, and be sure to report that you were stopped by the DA, cool" Harry said as the two shook hands.

"I'll owl you my report the normal way," Draco said right before he disapparate away.

"I knew it," said Hermione, "I thought it was him that I have been feeling during classes than again tonight."

"Well, I guess now we know that everything works the way it is supposed to…. And 'Mione, that one took you longer to figure than normal and will you mind using that smarts to make a portkey to send these 4 to the old man at school." Harry said as he moved around assessing the damage, and started repairing everything, with the other students joining in.

"Sure Harry, let me just go get my book," she said as she raced up stairs.

"Well, it works, we all should get back to our respective houses before the adults notice anything," Seamus said to the group around him

But before anyone could leave, Harry spoke up,

"if anyone needs medical attention you should know by now, but go and see Neville. Otherwise, that was a job done well, and I will see you back at school."

With that everyone said their goodbyes, than disapparate away, leaving only Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville who was tending to Ron's arm. He had gotten a large cut running from one side of his back across to the other. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, Harry walked over his friend.

"How you doin?" He asked.

"Alright," Ron said hissing in pain

"Sorry to ask you this now, but what happened?" Harry asked sitting down on the arm of the chair as Hermione came running back down the steps with a book in hand.

"Well, we were all just playing cards when mum and dad got called away leaving us alone. They said that they would only be gone an hour. I don't know, but maybe like two hours after they left, all three of us got a warning though the mark that Death Eaters were coming; now I know that Mal…Draco sent that to us, but anyway, we only had a few seconds to hide before they came in, firing spells in every direction. Than you came in about five minutes after that." Ron said.

"Your shoulder is fine, nothing torn, just a very deep gash, but you'll have a scar." Neville said as he finished rubbing in a healing cream all over Ron's back.

"That's alright," Ron said, "just one of many that I will get during this war."

"If that's all you need, I should be getting back, Grams should be up soon, so I should head back home…"Neville said as he finished backing his medic bag before shrinking it.

"See you back at school," he said right before he apparated home.

Once Harry made sure that everything was cleaned up, and back to normal, he said his goodbyes to his friends and headed back to Hogwarts.

Arriving back at the gates outside of Hogwarts, Harry retrieved his broom from the bushes, and flew back towards his dorm window, midway though his flight, he watched as a person in black sprinted across the lawn. Harry stopped mid-flight to watch the figure run out the gate and apparate away.

_Where's Snape off too?_ He thought as he silently went though the window landing right beside his bed. After putting away his Firebolt, Harry grabbed Slytherin's journal, than made his way down to the common room and right out of the dorm. He still had a few things to take care of.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Getting to the portrait on the third floor, Harry took a deep breath,

"It's now or never," he said to himself as he said his password.

After walking into Snape's chambers, Harry settled down on the couch and started reading the journal. He started reading again from where he had left off. He had a new mission now, not only was he just going to translate it, but also he was looking for that weakness potion.

Harry got too absorbed in his book, which helped time fly by, just as this watch alarm went off, and he looked up, the door opened and Professor Snape walked in. He headed directly over to the liquor cabinet, pored a shot of fire whiskey, than down it. Only than did he notices that Harry was sitting on his couch.

"So I just had an interesting meeting," he said as he knelt down to get another glass out, and pored them each a glass.

"Certain members get into a little too much trouble, get punished…"

Harry asked as he put his book down and accepted the glass that Snape offered him.

With drinks in hand, they both sat in silence, both lost in their own thought, until Snape spoke again,

"Malfoy Sr. was pissed, he's unconscious as of right now though, but get this, he swears it was you, Potter, and a bunch of kids that captured 3 and severely injured 2 of his better death eaters. Than, the headmaster has informed me upon my return that four death eaters were sent to his office tonight. So, here is my question: Just what in the hell did you do?"

Harry downed the rest of his drink, than looked back into the fire,

"I did what I had to do. Nothing more nothing less."

He got up from the couch at that point and walked over to what was quickly becoming his portrait door, but before he left he turned around to face Snape,

"You're welcome to join my side Severus,"

"Are you asking that I take another mark to show that I am owned by another?"

"That is your own choice, all I can offer you is the protection of a 16 year old kid, and his friends, but this is your decision to make." Harry said just as he started to walk out, but

"Harry wait," Severus said walking over towards Harry, who was now standing in-between the living room, and a school hallway.

"I'll join you but….."

**A/N: Should Snape take Harry's Mark?**


	19. New Years

9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**Sorry this took me a little while real life decided to stop by…..**

**Chapter 19**

"You're welcome to join my side Severus,"

"Are you asking that I take another mark to show that I am owned by another?"

"That is your own choice, all I can offer you is the protection of a 16 year old kid, and his friends, but this is your decision to make." Harry said just as he started to walk out, but

"Harry wait," Severus said walking over towards Harry, who was now standing in-between the living room, and a school hallway.

"I'll join you but, I will not wear your mark until the final battle comes closer, I have worked to hard to risk everything now, Draco can afford it, I can not."

Harry took one last look at his professor before shutting the door and walking away. He went down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile down in Snape's living room, he stood staring at the closed door. Finally tearing his eyes away from the door, Snape headed in towards his bathroom, he still needed to clean up from the meeting.

Taking off his shirt, he looked down at the mark that was the reason and cause of all his problems,

_A stupid mistake made more than 20 years ago still haunts me. It's no excuse, but my father made me take the mark, the bastard…but it was Dumbledore who took me in, but the old man is playing a dangerous game. In the end of the first war Albus saved me, but at the end of the second Harry will_

He thought as his eyes kept traveling back to the ugly black skull and snake. Once he was ready to face the day, Snape left his chambers and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As Harry sat down at the signal table in the Great Hall, food appeared and he took just a little, taking bits of it to eat. He was halfway though with his pancakes when he felt someone enter the hall, lowering his head, Harry continued eating, trying to ignore the other person in the room.

"Good morning Harry," Albus Dumbledore said as he took a seat at the table.

"Morning Headmaster," Harry replied his voice laced with fake politeness.

_Spit it out old man_

"Harry, did you leave the castle at all last night?"

"No sir," Harry said just as he felt someone trying to brake into his mind, but is walls were too good.

_What the hell do you think you are doing old man...?_

"Harry, have you started the DA again?"

_And we are back at trying to break my shields_

"No sir, students have asked, but I have not started it,"

"Alright Harry, well have a good day, remember my door is always open if you ever need anything…" the Headmaster said as he got up and walked out of the hall, greeting other professors on his way. Shaking his head Harry went back to eating, he kept his ears opened the whole time just incase one of his professors forgot that he was there and would say something they shouldn't.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As the Headmaster walked out of the Great Hall, Snape was walking in, but the Headmaster stopped him,

"Ah Severus, I was just going to look for you," the Headmaster said as he steered them into a room off of the side of the entrance hall.

"What do you want Albus," Severus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just to congratulate you my boy, Harry's Occlumency shields are amazing, but I need to know how to get though his shields," the Headmaster said.

"He developed them himself, and I can not find a weakness, so you see, I have nothing to tell you."

Just than Severus felt someone trying to enter his mind, _you never give up do you…_

"You will let me know if you ever find a way in correct."

_Not on your life dumb ass _he thought as he said "of course"

"Good, good my boy, well I shall see you later, much to do, much to do today"

The Headmaster said as he opened up the door and walked out leaving Professor Snape to walk into the Great Hall and take a seat across from Harry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry sat there eating and waiting for his professor to finish and leave.

_Come on Snape, let's go already…._

Finally Snape left the table with Harry following a few minutes behind.

He walked down to Snape's office, where he walked in though the open door. After closing the door, Harry threw down the translated version of the journal and opened it up to the specific entry, Harry not so politely told Snape to read.

"Did you find the potion?" Was the professor's first question.

"No, every time I think I reach the end of the book, it sends me all the way back to the beginning, but with new information"

"He would have done that," Snape said as he sat back in his chair

"Done what?" Harry asked

"I believe that he took all of his journals and combined them into one, so basically, when you finish one, it sends you back to the beginning to stat the next one."

"Yeah, but how long des it take to make a potion, I have gone though four years since he mentioned it and have not found anything. God, how long does it take…"

Snape looked at Harry and just shaking his head, "Have I not taught you anything Potter," Harry shrugged his shoulders in response as Snape continued, "it can take years to develop a complex potion, and what makes you think he even put it in the journal?"

"Cause I found other potions and spells that he developed" Harry said in a smart-ass tone of voice.

"Keep looking Harry," the professor told him as he went back to reading the already translated parts of the journal.

"Mind if I stay here," Harry asked as he inched closer to the couch. After not getting any response, Harry flopped down on to the couch and started reading.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

This started a routine for the two. After eating breakfast in the Great Hall with the other professors and students, they each would leave at different times and head in different directions, _cant let the old man catch on to are sort of friendship,_ Harry thought during one of those mornings.

Than after meeting up normally in the professor's office, the two would spend their mornings reading, and occasionally talking about parts in the journal that were consequential to the war. When lunchtime arrived Dobby normally would pop down to see the two and bring them lunch from the kitchen.

In the afternoon though the two would go to the "dark arts" classroom working on mainly the theory behind dark arts and what makes a spell dark or light. The whole purposes of these lessons are so that Harry can understand what he is fighting against when the final battle comes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

But today was going to be different than any of others, today was New Years Eve and Harry's silence and time with Snape was about to get interrupted.

The morning started with a fresh snow covering the ground, as Harry sits at his windowsill playing with his knife. He had been woken up a few hours earlier from a horrible vision, and wanted to and wanted to, but couldn't cut. Since he had started working more closely with Professor Snape he had learned quite a lot about other ways to deal with the cutting, so instead of cutting this morning, he wrote in his journal to the professor, than just sat playing with his knife as he watched the sunrise.

With one last look out the window, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. No one was there when he arrived which was normal, after sitting down and helping himself to food, Harry allowed his thoughts to wander.

He was totally lost in his own thoughts, that he never heard anyone enter the room, until someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Potter…"

Startled, Harry tried to pull away from the hand, but the hand just griped harder,

"Sorry Professor," Harry shyly responded as he relaxed his body realizing that it was just Severus.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright," Severus asked as he looked around the hall to make sure that they were alone.

Harry didn't respond he just looked back down at this food, and before taking another piece of fruit and eating it.

"Come on Potter, we can go down early, no one is up yet,"

Still Harry said nothing, but obediently he followed his professor out of the hall and down to…_well not the office,_ Harry thought as the passed by the door, only to stop a little farther down the corridor at the entrance of Snape's private chambers.

Once they were in and settled, Harry worked up enough courage to ask, "What are we doing here?"

"I thought that it would be a little more comfortable than my office for the morning,"

"Oh" Harry said, as he got out the journal and curled up in front of the fire.

The two quickly fell into their morning routine until the afternoon arrived and the two moved back into Snape's office for their remaining time.

Once they were both settled, they began talking about their schedule for when all of the students return to school, when there was a knock at the door.

With a wave of his wand, Snape vanished most of the questionable objects as Harry closed and hide all of his books. With everything hidden and the two sitting in front of the chess board that had been set up, Snape gave permission to enter.

Standing in the doorway, Harry saw the two people who he did and at the same time did not want to see.

Ron's eyes went wide at seeing his best friend and their worst enemy sitting down playing chess together, as Hermione brought her hand up to her mouth in surprise of the scene they just interrupted.

"Um Harry, mate, you all right," Ron asked

"I'm fine Ron…" But before Harry had a chance to finish Snape jumped in,

"I suggest Mr. Weasley that you and Ms. Granger go up to Gryffindor tower to unpack; your hero will be up soon enough." He said as he moved a pawn.

"But, but, Harry, what are you doing?" Harry looked over at his friends and rolled his eyes

"Playing chess Ron, what does it look like, go and unpack, I'll be up in a few"

"But…."

"Oh Ronald," Hermione interrupted, "Lets go and get unpacked, Harry will be up later." She told him as she basically pushed him back out of the door and waved by to Harry.

"But 'Mione, Harry and Snape…"

"Grow up Ron…"

Was the last thing Harry heard as the door closed and the silencing spells went backup.

"You should head back and be with your friends Mr. Potter," Severus said as he moved back over to his desk.

"Excused me," Harry said as he followed Severus over and took the seat across from the man

"You heard me Potter,"

"I thought that….never mind SIR," Harry said as he gathered all of his books together and headed for the door,

"Harry," Severus said just as Harry reached for the door, "Do something exceedingly stupid in class when once they resume so that I can give you detention,"

"Very well Sir," he said through clenched teeth then he walked out of the door.

_What the hell just happened, everything has to change now just because they are back…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry entered the sixth year's dorm to find Ron and Hermione busy making out on Ron's bed. Quietly, Harry walked out of the room, than back down the common room where he started make as much noise as possible.

Now walking into his room for the second time, he found Ron and Hermione sitting quietly talking, Harry just rolled his eyes at the two as he made his way over to his own bed and trunk. Upon sitting down, Harry noticed that his pillow was vibrating ever so slightly. Not paying attention to his two friends, Harry took out his journal and read what his professor had to say to him.

**You made a great choice the morning, I am proud of you. I know what you saw was painful; I was there as I'm sure you know. As for what just happened, I am sorry, I know that your friends do not and will not understand, and I did not mean it that way, but you must not be having fun sitting and reading quietly with a old man all day long when your friends are out having fun. Harry you must be a kid, I know you had to grow up early, but at this moment you can be a kid, so be one…**

**Now for the important information…DO NOT tell anyone of my knowledge of your group. Don't worry about coming down again until the rest of the school returns next week, innless you find that potion, than come down anytime, day or night. If you do need a break from those friends of yours, just let me know and I will think of some way to get you away for a few hours at least. Now be careful, Albus is sneaking around trying to find out information, so make sure your shields are up at all times and your army is careful. I'll keep an eye on the order for you and report anything of interest. **

**Now just as this morning, write to me when ever you get the erg, you are doing so great, and how long have you been without cigarettes now by the way…..**

**Severus**

Harry could just see the smirk on Severus face as he added the last line into the journal, shaking his head; Harry put the journal away and thought a lot about what the professor had told him.

"You want to play chess Harry," was what reminded Harry that he was not alone anymore.

"Sure Ron," Harry said as the three made their way down to the common room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After an afternoon filled with games, than a feast great enough for the Queen for dinner, the golden trio made their way back up to the common room, Ron ran back up to the dorm as Harry and Hermione made themselves comfortable back down in the common room.

Coming down the stairs, Ron held two tall bottles that Harry instantly recognized as Fire Whiskey from all that time that he as spent with Snape.

"Fred and George sent these back so we could great the New Year in fashion."

Harry laughs at his friend, and heard Snape's voice running though his head, _be a kid…_ Harry smiled and accepted the bottle from his friend and poured three glasses. The three raised their glasses in a toast,

"Friends though thick and thin" Hermione said,

"Together for a lifetime" Ron said,

"We will get through the dark together, to greet the light together" Harry finished as the three clicked their glasses together, and down the shots.

For the first time in a long time Harry felt like he belonged again. The group then spent an interesting evening together, laughing like first years, the war and deaths forgotten for a moment, for a few hours, the group got to be kids.


	20. First Week Back

7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…Wish I did, but don't…**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**Chapter 20**

At the welcome back feast, Harry sat silently watching all of his classmates around the hall. Many of the students in his house were talking about their holiday, so he assumed that the other tables were doing the same. After looking around the hall, Harry's eyes moved up to the head table.

_Looks like a gathering of the Order,_

Harry thought as he watched all of the professors quietly talking amongst themselves every so often one would look around at the students in the room, but never give them their full attention.

As Harry look at the head table, Snape was looking around the hall. The two made eye contact and Snape barely nodded his head before turning back to the professors around him, as Harry tuned back to his friends, just than Hermione asked him a question,

"Are getting together soon to tell the others about you know who?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he turned back around to his friends.

Concentrating Harry called to his army, letting them know about the meeting that would take place right after dinner.

For the rest of the feast Harry sat back and watched everyone. Finally when they were dismissed he headed for the room of requirements, he was only there for a few minutes before everyone else started to enter the room. Once everyone was gathered Harry stood in front of the group,

"Welcome back, I hope you all had a good holiday. By now I know that many of you have heard about the little problem that we had over break."

Harry watched as many nodded their heads before continuing

"Are system worked just as it was meant to and I again would like to give my thanks to everyone who helped out, but right now I am going to make it a quick meeting. The headmaster is on to use and he cannot know anything about this, so basically we all must be careful with are comings and goings. Plus what we talk about outside of this room."

He stopped for a minute to catch his breath and let that sink into his friends,

"because the headmaster wants to know if we have gathered and what we are doing, I believe that he will go to extraordinary lengths to find out are secret, so staring this week I am going to set us up in small groups to undergo some additional training, so before you leave see Hermione to figure out when you can come, other then that we're done for the night,"

Harry heard some groaning and complaining about the extra lessons, but everyone around him knew that it was all for the best, and that if Harry said that they would need it to keep them all safe, that they would do just that to protect the group that pledged themselves too.

Slowly the students left the room, as the final student left Harry caught a movement out the corner of his eye.

"You will be joining my group for this training," Harry said

"Fine, what time" Draco asked as he completely removed the invisibility cloak.

"Ask Hermione" Harry said as he made his way over to the bookcase to check if the room provided him with the book he needed.

_Great enough for everyone to have their own, that should help us out_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile Draco was talking with the group of Gryffindor

"Gran…Hermione, what time is Pott…Harry's group meeting?" Draco asked though clenched teeth.

"Every other night in here at 11pm" Hermione answered after looking down at the long scroll in her hands.

Draco was surprised to say the least and his face showed it to everyone around.

"The goodie-to-shoes Gryffindors are breaking curfew," Draco said sarcastically to the group.

"Yeah and is the big bad Slytherin going to join us," Ron said in the same sarcastic tone as Draco

"I'll be there," Draco replied as he threw the invisibility cloak back on and walked out the door.

"Do not tell me you gave Malfoy your cloak Harry." Neville said with a look of disbelieve

"No" Harry said as he moved from the bookcase over towards his friends.

"Voldemort gave him one so that it would be easier for him to spy on Dumbledore and the Order, and I guess me too." Harry replied back.

The group talked for a few more minutes before Hermione looked down at her watch,

"We better head back, curfew started 5 minutes ago,"

The group headed out of the room and went in different directions, Harry who ended up alone, headed towards the Astronomy Tower.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Once Harry stepped out onto the tower, he had to wrap his cloak around him to stay warm. Because of the recent snowfalls it had been ages since Harry has last been up to the tower. Looking out over everything, Harry released a breath and took a deep breath of the night air to clear his head. After repeating the process many times, Harry started to fell a little less caged in which he had been feeling for some time.

Standing out there under the stars, Harry thought about everything, and everyone. In his mind he began picturing what it would look like if there was no Dark Lord to worry about, no evil to kill. He looked down to the snow that still covered the Hogwarts grounds, he laughed when he noticed the newly dug pathway leading down to Hagrid's cabin for the students to use to get to his class.

Looking down at the ground Harry could picture him and his friends outside having a snowball fight, building forts, making snow angles, and more, but instead, everyone was inside training for war. Harry's mental escape into what could have been was interrupted by the tower door opening,

"Harry," Severus said

"It all would be different," Harry said as he kept looking down at the ground

"Harry, what would have been different," Severus said hoping that Harry wasn't thinking about doing anything stupid.

"If there was no war," Harry said, but he still wouldn't turn around.

"Harry, are you alright?" Severus asked as he walked over to where Harry was standing

"I'm fine Severus; I was just thinking about playing in the snow, I never got to do that."

"You never played in the snow, not even as a child?"

"No the Dursleys wouldn't allow it, unless it was shoveling the walkway." Harry said.

"For that I am truly sorry Harry, even I have gotten to experience that," At that moment Severus made up his mind about something which would change his reputation forever.

"I need to return, we have a staff meeting, but I just wanted to inform you to be careful when doing anything, and always occlude your mind,"

"I will, night Severus,"

"Good night Harry, tell me tomorrow if you need anymore potion soon."

Severus said as he slipped out the door, and headed down to his meeting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The week progressed well for everyone, including Harry who had told Ron and Hermione in the beginning of the week about Snape being on their side. When Friday came and Snape had Hermione and Ron stay after, Harry thought that something was wrong, but when Harry questioned the professor as he was leaving, he basically got pushed out the door and told that his friends would meet him at lunch.

Once Harry left the room, and Snape closed and warded the door, he than turned to his students,

"Mr. Potter has informed me that you two know about are arrangement,"

Both just nodded their heads still in a sort of shock about the whole thing,

"Well then, do you know that he had never played out in the snow?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "His relatives made him do the shoveling and that was about it, than all the winters he had here something always came up."

Hermione nodded along in agreement with her boyfriend.

"Well, I would like to change that, I am asking for you to pass a message to everyone that tomorrows training is cancelled and that all of you are going to spend the day playing in the snow"

"But…"

"I know you need to train Ms. Granger, but one day will not harm anything, and you need to have some fun as well. You may have the jobs of adults, but you are only teenagers."

"That sounds alright Sir, but ummm…How do you think we can tell the Slytherin members?"

Snape handed Hermione a piece of paper and a quill,

"Write them a note, than I will deliver it, but do not let Harry know, I will tell him myself," Snape said with a smirk.

Hermione wrote the note, than passed it over to her professor,

"Is there anything else," she asked

"No, after breakfast just take Harry with you outside and make sure to pack cloths for him since he doesn't know what is going on," Snape said as he unwarded the door to allow the students out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, Harry awoke to his journal vibrating,

**Harry,**

**I need you to go with Weasley and Granger wherever they take you after breakfast this morning, they need your help, but it cannot be done within the castle.**

**Severus**

Harry looked over the entry again

_It could be a trick, but how could whoever get into his journal since he always carries it on him, in less…_

Harry let his thought keep going, but in the end decided to go with his friends.

After breakfast that morning, Ron and Hermione lead Harry outside, the moment that they cleared the steps snowballs were thrown at them, and someone yelled

"Snowball fight,"

Harry looked around and noticed that everyone outside was a member of DA, and that they were all aiming at him.

"Come on Mate, we got to retaliate," Ron said running over to the fort that Neville was hiding behind.

Harry looked around, than smiled, a true genuine smile,

_Thanks Severus,_ he thought as he followed behind Ron.

That day was spent out in the snow, after the snowball fight that lasted all morning, the group made a snowman that was at least 20 feet high, than another snowball fight got started in the afternoon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No one saw him, but Snape stood on top of the Astronomy tower for most of the day watching the group below, it warmed his heart to see Harry genuinely happy for a change, his closely guarded walls were starting to come down, he was for the first time in 20 years letting someone into his heart.

_So this is what it must feel like to have a son, and be proud of him…_

"For the first time in my life, I am jealous of Author Weasley, he gets to be a father…"

**Can anyone guess what kind of additional training the group is going to get?**


	21. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**A/N: I tried my best, but I am not sure how to write a battle, so since I didn't want to delay this going out, I just left it as is…if anyone call help with battles it would be great…OH Yeah and thanks to my reviewers….**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Time passed quickly for all of the Hogwarts, but especially for Harry and his friends. Between their normal classes, the DA and their extra Occlumency, Harry's army barely had a minute to themselves, with Harry being the worst.

Along with everything else, Harry also had his daily meetings with Snape. Sometimes they would fight, other times they would work on potions together, but most of the tie they just talked with each other about everything and anything. Harry was opening p to Snape more than he thought possible, with Snape on his part opening up to Harry.

For both of them their closely guarded walls were staring to tumble down. Each had changed so much in such a short amount of time that others around the castle could start to tell the differences, which baffled many of the Hogwarts staff, but they accepted it all the same.

Within Harry's eyes everything was string to come together, and he was getting tired waiting for something to happen.

0o00o0o0

In the beginning of February Harry became the first to change into his animagus form. Hermione, Ron, and Draco all followed about a week later. With the workload pilling on for everyone, Harry told the DA at their last meeting that everyone was to take Valentines Day off, it just happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend as well. Many of the students celebrated with the news, and started making plans for the next day.

That morning Harry headed down to Hogsmeade, alone, everyone else was heading down in couples, at the gate Harry met up with Ron and Hermione

"Harry you're sure you don't want to spend the day with us" Hermione asked him as they walked through the Hogwarts gates.

"I'm sure 'Mione, you guys should spend some time together, I gave us off today for a reason." Harry responded

"Alright mate, but we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks around 2, right"

"Yeah I'll be there"

The group walked the rest of the way into the village in silence. Upon walking into the village Harry split off from his friends and headed for the bookshop

_Hopefully no couples will be in there_

Once Harry found the books that he wanted, he walked over to a hidden corner and settled in for a morning of reading.

**

* * *

**

The morning flew by for Harry, when the alarm on his watch went off he got up and stretched, checking the time he saw he had 10 minutes until he had to go meet his friends.

Picking up the books he wanted he walked over to the counter, just as he was paying he saw out the window two men apparate into the village

_Wow déjà vu_

"Can you shrink these" he asked the clerk as his eyes watched the two men who he recognized, but just couldn't place.

"Reducio" the clerk said

Harry grabbed his shrunken books and walked out, the men were still standing behind the bookstore, Harry got as close as he could to the two without being seen.

After rummaging though his pockets, Harry found the set of Extendable Ears that he had, after disillusioning himself and the ear, Harry threw the one end down towards the men and held the receiver to his ear

"…When are we going to leave this alley?"

"In a moment we need to wait"

Another crack than,

"Everything is in place; go out when you feel the burn"

Harry held his breath as he called the ear back, than still disillusioned he took off towards the Three Broomsticks. Stopping outside he reappeared, and called his army together.

**

* * *

Upon walking into the place, Harry saw that more than half his army was already there, and he could hear others running in from the streets.**

Before walking over to the group, Harry took a look around, he noticed that Ron had them all together and split up into their individual groups, but to anyone else who looked at them it just looked like a large gathering of friends

_Good thought Ron, hiding the Slytherins on the inside of the group_

When he moved his eyes over the rest of the pub he noticed McGonagall, Hagrid and Flitwick were over on the opposite side dinking and talking, than he noticed Snape sitting in a dark corner, the moment they made eye contact, Harry's pocket started to vibrate. With a slight nod of his head, Harry walked over to his group. When he got upfront with his friends he pulled his journal out,

**I'm the only DE in here, when this vibrates again DE got the signal**

Closing his eyes and taking a breath, Harry placed the journal back into his pocket and turned to his friends

"They're going to attack the village, I'll explain later, right now they are all set and waiting for a signal, when I am finish go to your 2nds and explain to them what is happening, than come back over to me. Ron, end of the village, Mione across for bookstore, Ginny Honeydukes, Luna Zonko's Blaise right out here, go and be quick about it."

As all of his friends left, Harry turned to Neville,

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I bring it everywhere" Neville said as he un-shrunk his medic bag.

Everyone else made it back in record time, and reported an, **all ready**, each team was moving into their positions, everyone will be ready to defend when the signal came.

With that Harry turned back to his friends

"We are just going to hangout outside, when the DE get the signal, I will give ours, but till than, let's go wander the village, try to get the younger students to head back to the castle or into a store or something."

Harry left the pub behind the rest of his group, before walking out he took one last look at his professors, none of them noticed a thing, at least he hoped they didn't.

The group was only outside for maybe five minutes when the signal was given, and in turn Harry gave his own.

After looking around Harry could tell that his group was surrounded,

"Potter….Potter….Potter I see they actually allow you out of the castle." Pettigrew said as he moved forward from the circle of Death Eaters

"I'm surprised that they actually allow you out of your cage you little rat,"

Harry responded back, he could feel his anger getting out of control, right here, right in front of him is the blame for all his problems.

The Death Eaters started circling the group, everyone stood in their ready stance, than the first spell was fired, that moment every group attacked.

_Has to be a training group,_ Harry thought as he dodged a spell sent his way.

The battle continued with the DA gaining the upper hand, as the individual groups were starting to win their battles, they came and helped Harry's group out. The Death Eaters were quickly defeated, and many of them were bound and gagged, three were killed, and two were left. Harry and Luna were dealing with them right now.

Just as Luna stunned the DE she was dueling, another came out of nowhere and nailed her with a cutting hex. Neville was at the other side of the battle, but saw her go down out of the corner of his eye, after sending a very powerful stunner at his opponent he started to run to his girlfriend, but wasn't getting there fast enough. The next thing he knew, he was on all fours running much quicker than he ever thought possible, as soon as he reached Luna he turned back into himself,

"Cute boxer," Luna said just before she passed out from blood loss.

Quickly getting to work on her, Neville was able to stop all of the bleeding and heal most of the cuts, but she still was in critical condition.

Harry caught all of the action out of the corner of his eye, and knew that he had to end it than. The fighting had already gone on for 10 minutes; he didn't care about secrecy anymore since after the first two spells where fired everyone found out about his army. Looking around he spotted only his group was still fighting, everyone else was helping or tending to the injured. He watched as his friends fought hard with the remaining death eaters, just than he saw a rat with a silver paw inching away from the fight, he transformed into his panther and went after it. When he caught the rat, he transformed back and made Wormtail do the same, after stunning the rat, he started in….

"Go back and tell your fucking Lord that whenever he is ready to come out of hiding, and stop bring a yellow belly chicken, I am ready to fight. Go back and tell him, that you all lost to a bunch of kids….See how well your Lord rewards you than, and give him this note, don't bother reading it, it's in Parseltongue." Harry said in a dead whispered

Than super glued a note onto Wormtail chest before freeing him, he watched as the rat disappeared before him, he started chuckling to himself as he waked back out to the street, but stopped the moment he saw all the destruction.

His members where down all over the place being tended to by Neville's staff, walking over to his own group who were talking in hush whispers he requested a report.

Each group leader in turn went on to tell exactly what happened within their groups. Mainly the injuries were just scraps and bumps, nothing life threatening, except for Luna who was laying on a stretcher over with Ginny and Hermione.

It turned out that many of the groups only had to take on two or three death eaters, who where barely older than themselves, each group took their opponent down with ease, and with minor injuring. It was just Harry's group that had the adults many would say, and is where most of the injuring came from.

The worst news that he received was that three of his members including his best friend became murders that day, not directly, but it still affected them. He informed each of them that they would meet tonight to talk about it. After conferring with his leaders, Harry's army made their way back to school, many helping the injured who where having problems walking, Neville took it upon himself to carry Luna back to the school. At the gate, Harry met a group that he was not ready to confront yet.


	22. Hogsmeade 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…I'm just a poor college student trying to become a teacher…..**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, with my year ending everything was just crazy….I'm not really sure what to do next in the story so my next update might not be till for about a week or a little longer….I just want to thank all of my reviews though, you guys rock….any ideas with what should happen pass them on….**

Walking through the gates, Harry ignored the stares and questions from the staff and walked over to where his army was waiting. He brought everyone together, than produced a strong privacy spell around the group. Once the dome was completed, Harry stood up tall on the chair that he had just conjured, ready to address his troops,

"This was a surprise, we weren't warned, but that's alright we still did an amazing job, only one got away which is fine, I doubt the bastard will let him live more than a few hours after his return. Is there anything anyone wants to say or ask?"

Slowly the members looked around, after giving a node to his friends, Blaise raised his hand,

"What do we tell the professors now, most saw us fight"

"Just tell them that you are a member of DA and just did what you had to do"

Everyone seemed to accept that, than Harry waited, no one else said a word, after taking a final look, Harry was ready to call an end to his impromptu meeting,

"Alright because of today I want to meet with each group individually throughout the week just to talk about what happened today. Umm, Ron, **Blaise** and Seamus; meet me tonight after dinner, at the normal place, other than that I am canceling training this week; study, spend time with your friends, be a kid, but upon return we will prepare for the final battle, because if I have my way about it, the battle will be on our terms, in our court."

When no one said anything, he took down the spell and was confronted by most of the Hogwarts staff.

"Where are the injured Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey yelled as she fought her way to the front.

Harry looked towards Neville who slightly shook his head no, with that Harry turned back to the nurse,

"There are none madam."

"That's not possible," she said as she tried to get a look around Harry and into the group.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and started to walk back up to the castle, ignoring the yells and questions from the adults, with everyone following behind him. He started to slow down and allowed everyone else to go by, nodding as they pasted; eventually his friends caught up to where he was standing.

"How are you doing Luna?" he asked as soon as they caught up to him.

"Oh fine now, Nev's potions work amazingly" Luna said in a dream like voice, with her eyes not really focusing on anything.

"I gave her a pain potion before." Neville said as he tried to keep a hold on a wandering Luna.

Harry laughed along with everyone else who have ever had one of Neville's potions.

"Oh by the way, nice boxer" Harry said over his shoulder

"Thanks, I have no idea how I did it, but at lest I got it" Neville said

"Sooooooo, welcome to the club mate, what's your name gonna be?" Ron asked next.

"I was thinking Medic" Neville replied

"I think it fits," Hermione said

"Yeah, you save lives, I like it," Harry said adding his two cents in.

"That's a great name for you Nevy, Medic, My Medic" Luna said right as she wrapped his arms around him.

"Nevy?" Ron and Harry quested at the same time, as the group burst out laughing.

Neville looked down at Luna in his arms; he just shook his head and smiled,

"Whatever," Neville said as he joined in on the laughter.

By now the group reached the castle and headed in for some dinner, leaving a confuse staff and soon to be order behind them. The adult's sill stood at the gate with the mouths open.

"Albus, what just happened?" Minerva McGonagall asked her long time mentor.

"I have no idea Minerva, but I believe we need to find out. Call an Order meeting to take place three hours from now, the rest of you just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious."

Following his orders, Albus turned around and headed back up to the castle, leaving a very confused staff.

Three hours later the staff was still confused as they sat along with other members of the Order in an unused classroom talking quietly with each other. Mainly it was staff telling Order members what had gone on that afternoon.

When Dumbledore walked in, he headed straight for the front of the room, calling the attention of the adults in front of him.

"I called you all here to tell you about an attack in Hogsmeade that accrued today as well as the actions of some of our students"

"Is Harry alright!" Molly Weasley yelled out

"Harry is fine Molly, now let ups move along. Today there was a Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade, and some of the Hogwarts students dueled and defend the town. We had no warning, but from what Severus had told us, it was new recruits on a training mission, one of them had ran into Severus in their hurry to escape. My problem isn't with the attack, but with the group of students who fought the attackers."

The members looked around at one another as the headmaster took a moment.

"As many of you know there was a group started here last year called the DA, they were an illegal club because of Umbridge, and met in secrecy to learn, they were taught by Harry, we believe. This year they have continued along the same, but it is my belief that they have gotten into much more, than just having the additional study time. Is there anything that else anyone would like to add before we move on?"

Many professors raised their hands,

"Very well Tonks since you are the DADA professor; you may have the floor,"

"All I can really tell you is that many of my students have improved amazingly from past years. Also, when we hold duels in class many of the years are using spells way above their level including first years. It is every house that has show great improvement, also..."

As Tonks finished she looked around the room and noticed that many of the professors around the room where agreeing with her.

"Thank you Professor, does anyone else have anything or do you agree mostly with Tonks." The headmaster said as he looked around; Minerva's hand went up

"Go a head Minerva"

She stood and looked around, "I agree with Tonks and noticed it myself, but I want to talk about what I saw this afternoon. Some of us were sitting in the Three Broomsticks watching the students enjoying their weekend. There was a large group of students gathered across the pub, but I thought nothing of it though. Than Mr Potter walked in and looked around, than he went over to the group, within five minutes the entire pub was filled with students, I don't know what went on, but they all left 10 minutes later in small groups. Mr. Potter was the last to leave and Blaise**Zabini f**rom Slytherin was with them. Then when the fighting started we rushed out to help, but we couldn't get out the door, younger students were coming in, but we still could not leave. Filius flooed back to the school and we sent the students though, but I just stood at the window and watched. What I saw amazed me, if I had to guess I would have sworn that the group out their fighting were Auror, not students."

"Minerva," the headmaster interrupted, "can you show us your memory though the Pensieve?"

After a moments thought, "Very well" she replied.

Minerva walked up to the front, as Albus went to retrieve his Pensieve. Upon returning, Albus placed the Pensieve in the middle of the group and moved away so that Minerva could place her memory. Soon the whole Order was gathered around watching students of all different years and houses working together flawlessly.

"It's as if they have been doing this for years" Kinsley Shacklebolt said, with mumbles of agreement from all around.

"What are those students doing?" Poppy asked about half way through the memory

"It looks like healing from here Poppy," someone said.

Albus sat quietly in the back watching the memory. He started his planning on what he was going to do about this new problem that has arisen.

Meanwhile in the back of the group Fred and George Weasley sat quietly watching, hoping that their faces didn't show up because there would be way too many questions that neither of them had answers for. As Fred watched, George quietly left the meeting to go and give Harry a heads up on what was going on.

He headed to Gryffindor common room not knowing where else to go, giving the override password, he headed in, the common room was empty except for Hermione sitting on the far couch reading a book. Quietly George walked towards her,

"Hermione do you…." But be for he had a chance to finish is sentence; he had a wand pointed in his face. Once Hermione registered who it was in front of her, she lowered her wand and sat back down,

"George what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Have you seen Harry, I have important information for him." He said as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Yes, but he's busy, what do you need to tell him?"

"Just tell him that the order is watching Professor M's memory of today, but I need to get back before someone notices that I am not there."

"Alright, I'll pass on the word…" Hermione said as she let George out of the portrait and closed it behind him.

As the memory ended, Albus turned the lights back on in the classroom.

"Alright, thank you Minerva, that is all for tonight, all I ask is that you all keep your eyes open, especially when you are around your students or children. "Looking at the Weasley brother's in particular, he continued, "If you finding any information out at all report it to me immediately, in the normal way."

As the group split, smaller groups started to form, all talking about the children, because to them that's all they were, but there was one group that was different from all the reset. Four redheads sat quietly talking, well two oldest talking to their twin brothers wanting information.

At the same time as the order meeting, Harry was meeting with a group of his own. They were gathered in the room of requirements, around a large fireplace each in the chair of their choice quietly talking about what had transpired that afternoon. Each of the members were talking their way through their own guilt and problems from the afternoon, their main problem being that each one had murdered that day, but together they were getting though the problems together.


	23. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**_Thoughts are in italics_**

**A/N: Life has been crazy with not being home all summer, than work is even crazier…anyway, I have not given up on my story, here is the next chapter and I am going to try and get another one out at the end of this weekend…Thanks to everyone who is actually reading this and I hope that people continue to read.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

Hermione was sitting quietly alone in the common room when Harry and Ron walked in quietly talking.

"How did the meeting go?" Hermione asked as the boys joined her around the fire.

"I think that it went good," Harry said with Ron nodding in agreement.

"Good," she said, "Oh, George came in looking for you Harry while you where at the meeting, apparently the headmaster should the order Professors McGonagall's memory from this afternoon. It showed the whole DA working together. George thought that we should have a heads up."

Harry shook his head and looked down,

_You are certainly causing me problems Dumbledore_

"Well," he said looking back up at his friends, "we need to make a plan to get the Headmaster off are ass."

"The plan should also help us cover up the Slytherins too," Hermione said as she began to dig thought her bag for a quill.

"Why don't we just start hating and fighting with them again, there are a few snakes that I still want to get at." Ron said laughing

Harry looked up at his best friend,

"You're a genius Ron" he said just as Hermione looked between her two friends, than it dawned on her as well.

In her excitement she jumped up on Ron's lap and started kissing him all over his face.

"Sorry I can't thank you the way she does mate, but if we are going to pull this off we got some planning to do." Harry told his friends.

"What do we need to do Harry?" Hermione asked, while she was still sitting on Ron's lap.

"The first thing that we need to do is meet with the DA and the Slytherins especially, in order do this we need to get everyone together, and soon. The quicker we do this, the better it will be for all of us."

"Than maybe we should get some sleep now, since it's after midnight and we do have classes tomorrow" Hermione pointed out to the two boys.

Harry looked down at his watch,

_Damn where did the time go…I have so much stuff still to do before…._

Harry said goodnight to his two friends and headed back up to the 6th years dorms.

_Might as well give them some time alone_

He thought as he walked into his room.

**

* * *

**

Harry was just getting into bed as Ron walked into the room,

"How are you doing?" Harry asked as he lay down.

"Alright, the meeting before helped a lot with some of the stuff I was feeling," Ron answered as he got into his own bed.

"So Ron, how was your day with Hermione before the fight?" Harry quietly asked since Ron and him where the only two a wake in the dorm.

"It was good, I…We talked a lot about, everything, but mostly about what we want to do before we go into this battle, don't get me wrong we are going with you Harry, but we just want to, well, we want to do it before we go…Hermione said that she was going to check her books to see how we would go about that, but…I don't know….Anyway, how was your day…"

Harry tried very hard not to give into his laughter,

"it was alright, I found some interesting books that I want to read, and maybe work on the DA with some stuff, but Ron we really should get some sleep, and if you want to sleep with Hermione go right ahead, and have fun….you could always ask one of your brothers how to do it, you do have enough of them…."

Harry said finally giving into his laughter.

"Shut up Harry," Ron said throwing a pillow at him.

"Thanks, I needed another one, night" Harry said rolling over and taking out his journal.

"Night mate" Ron said as he went to sleep too.

_Nothing new, _

Harry thought as he looked at his journal, after putting it back under his bed he tried to get a few hours of sleep.

**

* * *

**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling rested for the first time in years,

_How did I do that? _

He thought as he got ready for the day, and headed down to the common room and out to breakfast.

Ron and Hermione were already sitting at the table quietly talking; Harry called to the DA to tell them that there was going to be a meeting that night after dinner. Than looking around the Great Hall, he saw many of his members nodding in his directions as he sat down with is friends and joined in on the conversation.

The day went well for Harry, another thing that was unusual for him

_Must have done something good for today,_

Harry thought as he made his way to the Room of Requirements for the meeting that night.

**

* * *

**

Once everyone was seated in on the chairs and couches that made a circle around the room, Harry opened up the meeting,

"I have been informed that the whole staff and order saw a memory of was happened yesterday afternoon, so to contort that, Ron actually came up with a plan that I think he meant as a joke in the beginning, but it really is a good plan."

Harry said with a smirk on his face, as he looked over towards his friends.

"What," Ron said, "All I said was that we could just start fighting again."

"Exactly," Harry said, "If the houses started to fight again and we cover are tracks well within the DA with meetings and gatherings, we should be able to convince the professors that we don't exist or something, without actually doing anything, if that makes any sense."

Harry looked around at all his members, many where shaking their heads and trying not to laugh.

"So, what we are going to do is arrange each fight, and carry it out, and to really make the professors' guess what the hell is going on, I want to and if Draco agrees, I want to have a huge right in the in Great Hall between everyone, with Draco and I starting it."

"It would be great it to fight you in public again Potter," Draco said in response.

"Well then as long as everyone else agrees, to this, we will start making the plans for the fights. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded their heads or said something, but everyone agreed.

"Good," Harry said, "now lets start planning are fights, it will be all house again each other, and the fights will start tomorrow, so lets get started…"


	24. The Great Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**AN: Just a little later than the weekend, but in very good time for me.**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

"I don't understand Albus, there as not been a fight between the houses for months. Why now, what has happened to change our peace?" 

Minerva asked in front of the whole staff at an impromptu staff meeting Tuesday night, the day after the fighting started.

"I believe Minerva that either the students think they can outsmart us, or we have been fooled into believing in the peace, because it is what we crave so much during the dark times." Albus responded well looking around the room.

After a moments thought he continued, "I think that we have been fooled into believing in the peace. This is what Tom has wanted all along; he wants us to forget that he is around, that he is gaining power. We would have never allowed them to go to Hogsmeade this past weekend, if there was still fighting, but because there has not been any since before Christmas Holiday, we choose to give them the privilege. Now I question whether or not if it was a set up the whole time, since the students knew that there was to be no Hogsmeade, until the day before. Since that was when the Death Eaters choose to act."

"That's a little far fetched, Albus, even for you," The little Charms professor said, "Even if that was true, don't you think that the students who were not involved in the Death Eaters would still be fighting, for example the Gryffindors would still be fighting with the Slytherins."

Many people agreed with Professor Flitwick on that point, but some where still concerned about what was to happen if the fighting was going to continue.

_

* * *

_

_Everything is going to plan_

Harry thought as he walked to class Friday morning. The whole week students have been fighting with each other, no mercy was given, and friends in DA were enemies in the halls. Items from the Weasley Twins store were used the most in the battles, but there were some that where just magic against magic.

"Today is going to be the worse of all," Ron said to his friends as they walked into lunch, "We haven't fought yet, I wonder if any of the professors have noticed that."

Hermione added in.

Harry looked up at the table, to see all the professors' on guard,

_Not going to happen till dinner_

Harry thought as they took their seat. The group sat quietly and talked about the weekend and the class that they had left the afternoon, Potions.

As the students lined up for potions, Harry and Draco and nodded, the plan was ready to go into affect in just a few hours.

* * *

The door slammed open and the 6th years, knew to walk in silently and take their seats. 

"Today is a pop quiz, complete the potion on the board and brew it correctly in order to pass. Begin."

Professor Snape said from the front of the classroom, than made his way over to his desk to grade some unsuspecting student's essay.

"Well what are you thunder heads waiting for, START!!" he shouted when no one moved.

All the sudden everyone rushed to where they belonged.

* * *

As the students walked into the Great Hall for dinner, Harry and Draco nodded to each other before heading to their respective tables, everything was set. 

In the middle of dinner was when the whole thing started with a bang.

Slytherins Suck Brooms

Was spelled out in the fire works that had been set off.

"Get the Gryffindorks," one of the Slytherins yelled just as a spells were fired on the Gryffindor table.

Harry got hit with one of the jinxes that were flying across the hall,

"STOP THIS AT ONCE" was shouted from the head table but no one heard a word the professors said.

Just as the two houses were staring to battle with spells, the other two houses joined in with food, after getting hit by to many miss amid jinxes.

Now with all four houses taking part spells were not the only thing flying, some of the first years had started throwing food at the other tables, many students joined in.

"Potter, oh Potter come out and play," Draco shouted out across the hall.

"What you want Malfoy, to end up with pudding on you face like your dear old girlfriend over there."

Harry responded while ducking a curse from the Ravenclaw

"Come on Potter fight like the pansy boy you are…Curse me, no better yet, run scared like your mutt of a goddog did." Draco said laughing.

Harry looked over a Draco, he had gone to far even though they had planned out everything that was going to be said, he just could not control some emotions, the scars about Sirius were still to young.

"You're going to pay for that Malfoy." Harry said as he cast the first curse.

The two dueled against on another, exchanging curses and jinxes although nothing to damaging, well the other students fought each other, the hall was in total chaos. It was every house for themselves.

After the fighting had gone on for almost 20 minutes and every student and professor was covered in at least a little bit of food and had extra parts or additions to their body from stay jinxes, the Headmaster shouted.

"This will end NOW, all students back to you houses common room immediately and wait for instructions from your head of house!"

Harry was walking out of the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindors when he was pulled out of line.

Looking up, Harry saw the last person he wanted to see at that moment,

"My office now Potter!" Professor Snape hissed in his most dangerous voice.


	25. Black Book

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Harry hung his head as he followed the potions professor down into the dungeons and into his office.

"Stay here, do not touch anything," he said as he slammed the door.

Harry watched as the all jars all around the office shook as the door slammed.

_Why is he so pissed?_

Harry thought as he looked around. The comment that Draco said was still running though his mind,

"Muttfather…you would think that it wouldn't hurt so much," Harry said aloud

He closed his eyes and focused on building his shields, this was not the time to let them down, or to lose his focus on his main objective, killing the Bastard.

He was lost in his own mind when the professor walked back into the room.

"What in the nine levels of hell is going on?" he screamed at he walked across the room and to his desk.

"I am not sure what you are talking about, Sir?" Harry said, sitting up a little straighter in the chair and focusing all his attention onto the matter at hand.

"I mean the fighting that has been going on, than that show that was just put on in the Great Hall, explain now, Potter." he said, as he leaned back in his chair.

Harry looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes,

"We knew that the Headmaster had shown Professor McGonagall's memory to the whole Order and staff. We didn't want the Headmaster on our ass for the rest of the year, so we came up with a plan, and as far as I know it has worked. That's all that this week has been and all the future fighting will be since we need to continue it so that the Headmaster says the fuck away from us."

Harry looked back at his professor, waiting for his reply,

_I have been honest with him, which is the least I deserve back_

He thought as he waited for his professor to say something.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy and yes, your assumption concerning the Headmaster is true, he believes that peace was a order on the Dark Lords part concerning the Slytherins and that you have just been overwhelmed with learning of the prophesy, that you followed along."

Harry shook his head, and laughed,

"I have accepted the prophesy, Sir, what will happen will happen and I will be ready when it does." Harry said.

"Very well Potter, but you still have one problem, how are you going to explain the DA, as you said everyone had seen the memory."

"Well Sir, you see the Headmaster will take care of that for me, he is very good at manipulating people for his own good. If he doesn't want to believe that the DA exist than it won't. It's as simple as that." Harry said with a smug look on his face.

He stopped and gave the professor a moment to process what was said before continuing,

"Anyway, what the hell would he know about me being overwhelmed by the prophesy, he doesn't even say more than two fucking words to me in a week. I think that he's just scared of me, Tom is in my head most of the time, but now I know and can control it."

_Most of the time,_

He thought to himself before continuing,

"I'm learning to get into his mind now, but I need to know how it feels to get your mind raped by him. I need you to do that for me, give me at least a little chance to understand how it feels for you. I need to know what I will be facing and you're the only one who can help me with this, you're the only one that has been there to know."

"Potter, don't try to get me off the subject, when it comes time for that we will talk about it, for now, why didn't you inform me of the fighting ahead of time, the Headmaster had me second guessing my Slytherin's loyalties. And I do not like doing that."

Harry looked at his professor, really looked at him, for the first time that night, he looked as if he aged ten years in two weeks, his hair was falling at odd angles, as if he hasn't slept in days. The black lines under his eyes where so prominent it looked as if he had black eyeliner on instead, Harry also noticed that his professor's robes hung off his body, were before, they fit to his form.

"Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked out of concern for his mentor.

"I am fine Potter, Harry, once all this bull shit is over with I am taking a long vacation somewhere warm and sunny, far away from manipulating Dark Lords and Headmasters."

Harry started laughing, an actual, genuine, laugh, after a few moments his professor joined in.

"You may go Potter; I have already told Professor McGonagall that you were going to be with me, since she did talk to your house after the incident."

"Alright Professor, but tomorrow can we start dueling again" Harry said in a weak voice, almost scared of the answer.

Their morning workouts had been ended in January because the professor's nighttime activities had picked up quite a bit.

"You may come down Potter, but if I am not there you will have to work on your own."

Snape said as he got up from his chair and walked over to one of the many bookcases in his office. Harry, thinking that, that was his cue to leave, started walking towards the door.

"Take his before you go Harry, it will help you understand the Dark Lord and the choices that he and his followers have made, including me when choosing to serve him."

Harry took the book out of his professor's hands and went to read the title, but the cover was blank, the book was totally black. When Harry looked up to thank his professor, he was gone. Quietly Harry walked out of the office making sure to close the door behind him so the professor's wards went up.

* * *

His feet took him right to the Astronomy Tower, once he was outside in the cold he let his mask fall and canceled his glamour.

In truth Harry didn't look much better than his professor; he had dark circles under his eyes and was losing a lot of weight.

"The Bastard won't let me sleep!!" He said into the night.

Harry was lucky to sleep a few hours a night; the Bastard was contently trying to get into his head and when he was asleep his shields where crap, which made him more venerable to an attack. So, in order to keep his mind safe, he was only sleeping every so often, mostly when he knew that the Dark Lord was busy with something other than him.

Harry looked down at his arms, usually his glamour covered up what was there, but for now that was off; many of his scars have gone white or started fading into the background. As he looked, he started remembering, he stared at the one that was for Sirius for a long time before he started tracing it with his fingers. He started to relax a little while tracing it, but it just was not helping with the emptiness he felt.

"I wont ever be whole again, at least not till the Bastard is dead. Here and now I swear never to love or give my heart to anyone, since they will only become a liability till after the whole fucking mess is done!!!" He yelled off the tower into the night,

Everything that he has been hiding and trying to hold in finally came out. He felt better than before. Now all that was left was to plan the final battle and kill the Bastard, which took priority, living only came second in his mind.

Harry conjured a knife and traced over his scar for Sirius again with the blade, once those six cuts where opened up, Harry added 27 more, the total amounts of deaths that he has witnessed since school had started back up in January.

He had been doing great not cutting, but ever since he started having a hard time controlling his mask and emotions, the temptation to cut was becoming greater and greater, finally tonight he gave in.

Harry was having an easier time breathing now and was ready to go and face his friends. They were going to question where he had been, but that doesn't matter, as of tonight they are going to start planning, and everything else will be forgotten.


	26. What has to be Done

**I own Nothing...**

**_Thought in Italics_ **

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Harry walked back into the common room, Hermione and Ron where curled up on the loveseat together quietly talking,

"I have something that I need to tell both of you, the Bastard has been going creasy lately and many lives have been lost."

But the prophet has not added any name onto the ongoing list of victims in a few weeks, so who…"

"Because Hermione, many of the killing are in other counties as far as I can tell, but each time I know…What we need to do is start planning on how we are going to get him to Hogwarts and how to win." Harry said to his friends.

"Let me go up to my room, I have a book that I have been putting ideas into for a few months on just what we could do," Ron said as he untangled himself form Hermione and headed up to the 6th year dorms.

At the same time, Hermione went digging through her bag that was on the floor to get clean scroll and a quill.

"Here," Ron said, as he handed Harry the journal, "all the ideas and situations that I have though of since we started up the DA again this year."

Harry quickly flipped though the book, than placed it to the side,

"Are there any good ideas in there Ron that we could talk about now?" Harry asked as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

"There is one that I think will be enough to get the Bastard here, but I'm not sure."

"Well why don't you explain the idea and between the three of us we can figure it out, and if we need to we can involve the rest of my group in on choosing the plan before we present it to the whole group."

"Alright, but this may take a little while for me to explain the whole thing,"

Harry nodded his head and Hermione leaned closer as she got ready to take notes on what Ron was going to say,

"Well see it's sorta like this, once we have the Bastard on the school grounds, we start with multiple side attack. We have groups on the ground, a group on brooms in the air, a group in the forest to cover the back end of the group, and than we attack on all sides. So basically we make a circle around the Bastard and all of his slaves. Than this is one of the one of the parts I'm not sure of, and we need to do more research on, but we set up wards around the whole circle, which affects either the Dark Mark some how, or dark magic or something like that. The other thing that I was hoping we can use is creatures, like Dragons or hippographs, Fluffy, or something else that Hagrid has laying around the Forbidden Forest, I mean there has to be some nasty stuff in there that we have not meat yet."

Ron stopped to take a breath and let the other two catch up to where he was. Hermione was franticly writing to take down everything that Ron had said, and other things that she thought would also be good and help within the plan.

"There is more" Ron said, "but for right now I just want to leave it at that, but one of the only BIG problems is how to get the Bastard onto the school grounds and how to get the Headmaster off the school grounds. We also have the teachers and the Order to worry about too."

Harry looked at his friend, so far all of Ron's ideas where great, they just needed to be tweaked a little in some spots. The biggest and hardest parts where going to be getting the whole DA together, but also working around the Order and staff.

"So far Ron, I love your plan, there are just a few spots that we need to work on, but together we should have no problems." Harry said to his friends

"I think we should have a meeting right now," Hermione said, "because we need to set this plan so that we can start implementing it and working on training for everything that is going to come."

Harry closed his eyes and thought about his group, he called them over to the Room of Requirements, and asked to meet in about 10 minutes if possible.

When Harry opened up his eye, Ron and Hermione where already gone, off to get everything ready that they would need for the meeting.

* * *

Ten minutes after Harry called; his group was waiting in the Room of Requirements for him. As Harry walked in everyone stopped what they where doing and went to sit down. Harry explained to the group what he wanted to happen and what they needed to do in order for the plan to work. He than explained the parts of the plan that had flaws in them or that had to be developed. When Harry came to the part about getting the Bastard onto the campus, Draco spoke up,

"What if I pass word onto the Dark Lord that the Headmaster would not be at the school, and that it would be a good time to attack, or even better that the Dark Lord attacks somewhere so that the members of staff that are in the order will be gone, along with all the Order, than the Dark Lord would attack the school." Draco said while looking around.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I think it is a little stereo typical of the any villain in a movie, they lore the heroes away, than attack their headquarters. I think that we need to go something along those lines Draco, but there needs to be something else, like taking someone, I don't know, so if anyone has any ideas, please pass them on."

Harry looked around at all his inner members, his team. He had two Slytherins, Draco and Blaise, Luna from Ravenclaw, than the rest from Gryffindor, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione. He could tell that everyone was thinking; slowing people started talking to each other, than the group started throwing out ideas for everyone to think about.

"What if we had someone taken, like Draco can take one of the girls or something?"

Neville said as he threw out an idea.

"What about just calling the Dark Lord out." Draco said

"What do you mean calling out?" Hermione asked as she leaned in closer.

"Well Harry sends a message with me or somehow gets one to the Dark Lord, basically saying that…."

"He is a wimp and needs to come out and fight, that he is chicken for hiding for so long, that….I don't know, but you mean something like that Draco?" Ginny said

"Yeah something like that, but I agree this is going to be the hardest part of the plan, I think that we should move onto the next part of the plan and worry about this later." Draco said, everyone else nodded around the group and they moved into the next part of the plan that they needed to discuss.

Over two hours later the group was walking out of the room, with the entire plan written down and training figured out, the only part that still needed to be worked on was just how to get the Bastard onto the Hogwarts grounds and pass the plan onto the rest of the DA.


	27. Morning Run

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

_Thought in italics _

**Chapter 27**

* * *

At the next full DA meeting, Harry passed on the plan to the rest of the DA, in order to get their input on what was to happen. Once everyone had their say and the plan was set, the DA started training for the battle. The only problem so far, was that no one could come up with an answer for how to get the Bastard onto the Hogwarts grounds. It wasn't unit almost two month later in April, after the DA had trained and perfected the plan, that the final part of the plan was set and ready to be put into action.

* * *

Harry's group was sitting around the Room of Requirements after a full meeting in which the entire plan was executed, well as much as it could be, the group was still talking about ways to get the Bastard on the grounds. 

"I have an idea Harry," Draco said, "I could inform the Dark Lord that I have infiltrated you're the DA, and that I have learned new information regarding you and the protections that Dumbledore had put around you and that you can not leave the grounds, but you normally go for a run every morning through the Forbidden Forest, where the wards don't work, so that would be the best time to attack you. I also would mention that attacking Hogwarts and killing you on the Hogwarts grounds will show the wizarding world what was to come. By the way, the Dark Lord knows what the sorting hat said in the beginning of the year, but as far as he is concerned nothing that is said has happened yet, for example us working together."

Draco looked around at all of his friends, many were thinking over what he said, he started getting nervous when nothing was said for over five minutes, then Hermione jumped up and headed for the bookcase. After throwing four or five books off the shelf, she finally found the one that she was looking for.

"Here is a book that I saw last week, I thought it would become important so I left it in here, Moving Wards, How to Create and Maintain, if we can ward the area around Harry, than I think the that would work." Hermione said as she flips though the book looking for the correct page.

"And we could cover Harry that morning or all the mornings after Draco tells the Bastard the information." Ron said as he looked over his girlfriends shoulder,

"I think that as of now that is the best plan that we have and that we should prepare that plan with the DA, we can come up with precautions later. First we need to see if the Bastard will take the bait. Draco, the next time you are called inform the Bastard about me running in the morning." Harry said, glad that something was finally going to happen.

"Alright, but you a will take care of all the shit that I will get when I do go, since I will get cursed out of my mind for speaking up in his ranks."

"If you let me know when you get called, I will be waiting in the forest for your return."

"Alright Potter, I'll see what I can do."

"OK, now that I think we have the whole idea worked out, I think that we need to run the DA though many simulated battles of what it will be like, unfortunately, those of us here are the only ones who have faced the Death Eaters, and I am the only one to face the Bastard, so if anyone has any ideas about how…"

"Ask the room, Harry, do you remember when we played Capture the Flag, the room changed into the forest for us, maybe if we talk to Hogwarts, she will give us everything that we need in the room." Ginny said

"We can try that when we are ready, I think," Harry said, "but for now, I think we need to split up and head to our common rooms, I know I still have homework to do before tomorrow" Harry said

The group started splitting up, each going in their own direction. When Harry arrived back in the Gryffindor Common Room, no one was around; he sat down in one of the chairs near the dieing fire and started his potions homework which he had been putting off all week. A few minutes later Ron and Hermione joined him. Together they worked into the night. Eventually just sleeping in the common Room.

**

* * *

**

**Draco's POV**

It was not until two weeks later; in the beginning of May that Draco was called into a Death Eater meeting. After informing Harry that I was called, I quickly made my way out of Hogwarts and off the grounds. Once I was far enough away from the wards I followed the mark to where it led me.

Once I was dropped down in the middle of a forest, I pulled on my Death Eater ropes and stashed my mask in my pocket, once I was ready to proceed I quickly made my way though the forest and to the meeting spot. Once I was outside the meeting, I put on my white mask and stepped out into the clearing; I walked over to my spot and knelt. Slowly I did a look around and noticed that there was only one other members in the circle,

_And the other person was Wormtail; this is not going to be good_

I was thinking.

The moment I felt the Dark Lords presents I looked back down, needing to look like the submissive servant that he thinks I am.

"I have called you here tonight because there has been some new information that I have learned from Potter's mind that I would like to share. I have found out that the old man has given a new protection to the brat. One that you should have known about, now what exactly is this new protection Draco, and do not try to weasel your way out, I know that something is going on and you are not being loyal, Crucio,"

The Dark Lord said, he held forever it felt like, but than continued like nothing had happened,

"I also know that the fighting at the school has stopped, now why would that be Draco and do not lie to me, I always know?"

I lifted my head just slightly, and began in a very submissive voice, "My Lord, I have been tying to gain the trust of the Potter brat in order to find out about the new protection. I have been able gain new information my Lord, Potter is under protection of moving wards, but be does not think that he needs the protection since he goes running every morning though the Forbidden Forest, alone. When he is in there, there is nothing protecting him."

At this point I took a chance and looked up, that was where my mistake was made,

"Crucio" the Dark Lord said while his wand was trained on Draco, he stopped the curse about 20 seconds later.

"Let that be a reminder to you Draco for next time, you do not withhold information from me when it has to do with the Potter boy, is that understood."

"Yes my Lord," I said in a weak voice, the cruciatus was still having an affect on me.

"Very well, you are dismissed, but before you go, Crucio!!" This time he held the curse for at least 30 seconds I think, but I passed out before he let up. Once I woke up, the Dark Lord had turned his back on me and his attention onto the other person.

I quietly got up off the ground and headed out towards the forest and than apparated back to Hogwarts.

I just landed on the ground when I passed out again, the next thing I knew Harry was helping me to my feet and we were heading back to the castle.

**End Draco's POV**

**

* * *

**

Harry's POV

I was in the middle of my potions essay when I got the call from Draco; I slowly put all of my things away and headed out of the common room with a quick excuse to Ron and Hermione. I headed up to the Astronomy Tower where I watched Draco cross the school grounds and disappeared into the forest. Than I made my way down the tower and out onto the grounds, silently I transformed into my panther, and took off running. It had been such a long time since he had a chance to stretch his legs since he has been stuck inside for most of the winter, than preparing for the final battle. It felt good to be outside. I went towards the forest since Draco should be back soon. I transformed back into myself as I sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree. I closed my eyes and tried to reach out into the Dark Lord minds, but all I was met with was a wall. There was no wholes or lose bricks anywhere. I pulled back into my own head and reinforced my own wards just incase he knew I was there.

About an hour later I heard a pop a little deeper in the forest from where I sat, standing up I headed towards the sound. I got there just in time to watch Draco fall; I quickly levitated him off the ground and headed back up towards the castle. About half way there, I felt Draco starting to move around, so I lowered him back to the ground, as he woke up, I helped him to his feet and walked to the castle together. We went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, after saying the password; I help open the portrait for Draco.

"You need to see Neville, so do not try to argue with me." I said as we walked in.

Luckily no one was in the common room except for Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

**End Harry POV**

* * *

Harry and Draco made their way over to one of the couches by the fire, as Neville went up to his dorm room to get his medical bag. After Neville came back down and got some potions down Draco's throat, the group sat around and listened in on Draco repeat what he had gone though during the meeting and after. 

The next morning Harry started running every morning, always with someone hiding under the invisibility cloak always close around. It was not until the middle of May that the plan went into action.

That morning Harry went running, Ron was right beside, until he tripped over one of the many roots that were protruding out of the ground. Harry not noticing that Ron was not by him anymore continued deeper into the forest, it was already to late when I noticed that he passed out of the Hogwarts wards and was alone. After stopping to take a breath, Harry started looking around for Ron, when he could not see any sign of his friend, he started to head back into the wards, something was not right. He was only about four steps way when he felt something wrap around his foot and than something hit him in the back of the head. The last thing that he remembered before everything went black, was feeling the blood flowing from the base of his head and seeing a silver hand grab his leg.


	28. Darkness

- 6 -

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Thanks for all the reviews….you guys rock….Sorry for such a long time and no post, things just got really crazy with everything, and with the snow days that I have I finally got around to updating….**

_**Thoughts are in italics**_

**Chapter 28**

"Harry, Harry, POTTER…"

"Why isnt he waking up, what is going on."

"I hope we got to him in time."

"Everyone back up, let me do my work"

* * *

"Stay here Harry, you hear all those voices out there, their mad in here your safe."

"But what is here, where am I, all I can see is darkness, but…" Harry said as he looked around, but only seeing black.

"You mean you don't know where you are Harry, it's your home, and it's the place you belong."

"What do you mean, I have no idea where I am or who you are, what is going on here."

"This place your own creation Harry, although you haven't needed me in a long time, I was always here, I never left you, never turned my back on you, I only needed to wait until you needed me again, and now I am going to protect you, keep you till you find what you are looking for."

"But I am not looking for anything," Harry shouted into the darkness, "I need to get out, I have responsibilities I need you to let me go."

"Here's the kicker Harry, I'm not holding you here, you are holding yourself just you used to, think Harry, think back, than you will understand where you are."

Harry closed his eyes, nothing, than tried rubbing them, nothing happened again, "Fine I will do what you want, I will think."

Harry saw memories fly by as he though about his friends, about the danger that he had gotten them into time and time again, about the group they had formed, about the nights that he didn't sleep because he was terrified of how many lives were going to be lost because of him. Than he though back to past years, back to when it was just the trio, just Ron and Hermione helping him solve problems.

"Nothing," Harry said into the darkness.

"You need to think back farther," the voice said.

Harry closed his eyes again, his life before Hogwarts came at him, living with his relatives, being treated as a house elf, the many nights that he ran from his uncle out of fear, than there it was, the first night that his uncle came into his "bedroom" there it was the same darkness, he could here the same voice that was talking to him now, that was talking to him than.

Harry opened his eyes, "This is my hideout, and you're the guardian, but it wasn't like this when I was younger. It was different."

"That's because Harry, as you grew this place also grew, as you became darker, this place also became darker."

Slowly an outline of a child began to appear, the form began to take shape quickly, it was a little boy, than right in front of Harry's eyes that little boy grew up into a man.

"Its you, but I don't understand how, is it, I didn't know you until Hogwarts; even than in the beginning I hated you, how."

"Why don't you start at the beginning, now that you know what place this is" the man said.

"it, it was the first time that my uncle came after me, he was so drunk that I could smell the bourbon, as his fists were coming down I closed my eyes and thought of a place, any place other than this one, one that I could go away to. Just then I remember the pain leaving, I couldn't feel the hits anymore, but I could still see him hitting me. Than a little boy came out from the corner and asked if I wanted to play. Than every time after that when my uncle would start would do the same thing, close my eyes and think of that room with the little boy and I would be there and the pain would stop."

"That's right Harry, than once you entered Hogwarts you didn't need me anymore, but I was still there, I was always in the back of your mind ready to take the pain away, if there was an occasion that you called on me again, I would be ready. Than as your years at Hogwarts went on, it grew darker in here, soon you could see nothing, but I stood and watched."

"But I still don't understand, how is it you?"

"When your mothers first head of the prophecy involving you, she knew that your life was not going to be a easy one, she preformed a very complicated charm on you as well as me, so that a shadow of me will be in your mind, and be able to protect you in times of great pain, which I did."

"But you where always a child, I don't understand?"

"I stayed in that form to help you; I doubted that at that time you would have responded to a grown man. But now that you understand where you are I wish to know if you understand why you are here."

"I…All I remember is running with Ron, than nothing, I saw black and you started talking. My body must really be in pain though if I am here, my pain tolerance has gone up quite a bit since childhood; I guess I should thank my uncle for that."

"Part of that is true, you were in a great pain, but now that has been taken care of, the reason you are here is because you will never be able to fight your enemy and win well this room is dark. This is your core, this is where your magic is stored, in order to defect the dark, there needs to be light, you need to have the power of the light."

"But I am the light, I don't understand, how is it that it's so dark in here, I….I don't understand…"

"The reason why it is so dark in here Harry is because you have dampened your feelings, the only thing that you see now is to fight, is to win, you have no dreams anymore, you have no aspirations, as much as this is cliché, you need to live in order to be free, you need to live to get your light back, to lighten your core, only than will you be ready to fight and win."

"How long do I have to do this, how long do I need. I need to fight him before more lives are lost."

"That's all dependent on you, although I feel that you think of this as a chore, it is not, it could take one night or one year, it's all depended on you. There are ways that you can help it along, you can perform light magic, make light potions, as well as face your demons within, but if you choose that route, I will be besides you to help you fight."

"I think I understand, but now…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Harry shouted as his hand went flying to his head and he squished his eyes together.

"Your time here is up, it is now time to return, you know how to get back here when you must. You will know when it's light again, you will feel it. Goodbye my……"

The darkness was fading quickly, the pain was consuming.

* * *

Harry thrashed around the bed, kicking the covers off, than a scream ripped though the wing,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG," Harry shouted as his hand went flying to his head and he squished his eyes together. Just as quickly the pain had come, it went. Harry opened his eyes to brightness, he quickly closed them again.

"He's awake," he heard someone say.

"Go get the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey," he heard another force command.

Harry shot up at hearing that voice and opened his eyes,

"Its you, but how,"

"Potter lay back down, you need to relax Madam Pomfrey should be here any second, just calm down."

"Ok, umm Ok," Harry said as he caught his breath and slowly laid back down onto this bed,

"But you where there right, it was you, wasn't it,"

"Yes Potter, in a form it was me, thanks to your mother, she thought I would be the best one, and the most likely one to live since the person needs to be alive for it to work. Now lie down and sleep."

"Yeah, sleep sounds nice, I promise I will lighten the room again Snape, I have to." Harry finished in just a whisper as he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Madam Pomfrey rushed into the hospital just as Harry's eyes closed,

"What happened Professor?"

"He woke up screaming and grabbing his scar, that's when I sent Weasley to get you, and Granger to get the Headmaster."

"Very well, this is a good sign, it was amazing that we were able to get him, it was thanks to Merlin that Bane was close by and witnessed the attack and was able to bring Mr. Potter back to us. Now I only wish to know what that child though he was doing being outside the wards, alone."

"Only he can tell use Poppy, and it will have to wait till Mr. Potter wakes back up, I have many questions for him once he does. Severus, would you mind company in your vigil." The Headmaster asked as he made his way over to the others, with Hermione right behind him.

"I do not mind at all Albus, but Potter's friends will be here as well since if we kick them out now, they will only come back hidden under that damn invisibility cloak."

"Very well, I shall join than." The Headmaster said as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs and joined the group waiting for their hero to wake up.

"At least he is only sleeping this time," Ron said to his girlfriend, "we know that he will wake up from this."

"Very true Mr. Weasley, very true," the potions master said as his eyes focused back in on the boy that he thought of as a son.


	29. Will It Ever Be Over

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…….**

_Thought in italics _

**AN: This is the end of my first story, it has taken me over a year to finish and I am so happy that I did get to finish. I just want to thank everyone who has put up with me and my spelling and grammar problems throughout the whole story, I am looking for a Beta who wouldn't mind just taking the whole story and making corrections, as well as Betaing the sequel to this story. If you are interested email me at ( SHADOWSSNAPE AT HOTMAIL . COM) and in subject put Beta. Thanks again and now onto the final chapter, just remember as your reading this, the sequel might answer any questions that you might have……**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

"He's starting to come around" Ginny said to her brother and Hermione who were sitting around Harry's bed completing that nights homework. 

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said as she got up and walked up to the front of the hospital wing.

* * *

"Harry's starting to come around Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said. 

"Very well dear, could you please fire call the Headmaster and let him know as I go and check on our friend." She said, as she grabbed her bag and started down to the last bed in the row, _Harry's bed, he always ends up in that bed, _she thought as she got closer.

"Alright all of you, I need you to go wait over by my office well I run a few checks on Mr. Potter, when the Headmaster comes down tell him to wait there with you, I'll call him down when I am ready." Madam Pomfrey said as opened her bag and got all of her supplies ready.

* * *

"I hope that everything is alright, it was pretty scary there for a little while." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione trying to comfort her. 

"I know Ron," Hermione said as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

Across from the two lovebirds, Ginny sat alone, trying to catch glimpses of Madam Pomfrey, working on the boy that she was slowly starting to fall in love with.

"Things all happen for a reason, Ms. Weasley, for now I believe that Mr. Potter will come out stronger from this and ready to be really trained." The Headmaster said as he sat down beside Ginny in chairs to wait.

"Harry is trained Headmaster, he took care of himself, which is more than anyone can say for you. Harry should not have to go through this alone, but you, you made it that away by forcing his destiny on an 11 year old boy." Ginny said to the Headmaster than got up and walked out of the wing.

"I'm sorry for my sister Professor, she is having a difficult time with this, he has never been out as long as he was this time sir, I think it has us all scared." Ron said as he moved to sit in the chairs along with Hermione and wait until they were called.

"That is quite understandable Mr. Weasley; I will hold nothing that Ginny says against right now."

* * *

The group sat quietly, waiting, as the door to the wing flew open, 

"I just ran into Ms. Weasley and she informed me about Potter, why are you all down here?" Professor Snape asked as he walked over to the Headmaster.

"Madam Pomfrey kicked us out from over there while she working on Harry professor, and I am sorry that we didn't think to call you, to tell you that Harry was starting to come around." Hermione said in a sincerer voice, she actually meant what she was saying.

"That's understandable Ms. Granger, so what are we doing, just waiting I presume."

"Feels like that is all we ever do in this place," Ron said as the each group member went back to their own thoughts.

* * *

About a half-an-hour later Madam Pomfrey called down for the Headmaster and Professor Snape to join her by Harry's bed. Ron and Hermione watched the adults leave and the moment they were gone, Ron's arm was back around Hermione's shoulders and her head was on his shoulder, each lost in their own thoughts and memoires of their friend. 

"Hey Herm, do you remember the nights we spent in the library trying to find information on the Philosopher's Stone." Ron said

"Yeah, god, that seems so long ago now, or how about all the quidditch matches that we watched, with Harry pulling those stupid stunts." Hermione said.

"Hopefully, some day, we can watch him do them again Mione," Ron said as the two lapsed back into silences. The two sat waiting, remembering past times and how their friendship, the Golden Trio was formed.

* * *

Mean while down at the other end of the ward, Harry was just starting to fully wake up. 

"So how long was I out this time?" Harry asked as he reached for his glasses and put them on.

"A little more than a week Harry, but you woke up yesterday briefly and rambled on about professor Snape being in two places at once. Now Harry what we need you to do is start from the beginning." The Headmaster said as he leaned forward with all of his attention on Harry.

"Well I went out for my normal morning run with Ron, and I guess I went out of the wards and didn't realize it, I had just started to turn around when I noticed that Ron wasn't with me, I had just started back when I tripped over something, the last thing I remember was seeing the ground come at me fast, than…umm…waking up here. I'm sorry I can't be more help professors."

"Very well Harry, now Professor Snape are you able to fill in the information where Harry is not," the Headmaster asked has he gave all his attention to the professor.

"If that is what you need Headmaster, I felt that a student went out of the wards, I have them set up that way so I can tell if any students leave to attend a meeting for example, I went to see which student I could catch, and from a distance I watched Potter go down, but than he was being pulled deeper into the forest, that's when I saw Bane picking up Potter and bring him back into the wards. Once both were safe in the wards, I ran back into the forest to look around where Potter had fell and saw nothing. Than I met up with Bane and brought Potter back here. So as you can see I didn't do anything that any other professor would not have done." The professor said as he finished telling his part of the story.

"Very well you two, if you have nothing else for Mr. Potter I would like him to get some rest and invite his two friends who have been waiting very patiently down at the other end of the ward." Madam Pomfrey said as she cleaned up the area surrounding Harry's bed.

"Very well, I have some duties that need attending, thank you for taking time to talk Severus, and Poppy thank you for calling me when Harry woke up. I bid you all a good night I shall tell the duo that they may come down." The Headmaster said as he stood up and walked out of the ward, in his wake came the two teens that were waiting.

* * *

"How are you doing mate?" Ron asked as he settled into the bed that was next to Harry with Hermione at his side. 

"Alright, not feeling that strong right now, but Madam Pomfrey says I should be fine in a day or two, so you two know what that means, Ron you may call for tonight, inform with new information, than dismiss, let me know about any problems that you come across, all good." Harry said in a quite voice, so only his friends could hear.

"Understand Harry, we will be back afterward." Ron said as he got up and with Hermione left the ward, making the call on the way out. The two headed right up to the Room of Requirements.

* * *

Ron passed the room waiting for people to answer. Soon the room was full with all the DA members, Ron stood at the front and cleared his throat. 

"Thank you all for coming, as I'm sure you know Harry is back in the hospital wing after something happening last week. I was instructed to call you all here and inform you of some new information. Harry is fine and awake, he should be released in the next few days. Each unit is to still follow its normal schedule and report to training with their unit leader. If for some reason your training needs to be canceled you will be notified in the normal way. Does anyone have any questions?"

Many hands went up in the air, Ron closed his eyes, and one by one called on each and answered the best that he could, until a disruption interrupts their meeting.

"Get to where you belong, NOW" Ron shouted as everyone rushed out of the room, and headed to where they belonged.

* * *

After Ron and Hermione left the ward Harry turned to Snape, 

"Do you want to tell me what actually happened or are you sticking with that story sir." Harry asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Nothing different than what you heard other than, I have a tracking spell on you to alert me when you go out of the wards; I went to get you, saw Bane attending to you, than I went back in to look around to see what I could make of it, that's when I saw Wormtail trying to escape as a rat and was able to capture him in not a very human way. Other than that nothing is different from what the Headmaster heard." Snape said in a hushed voice.

"I understand, I thought that I saw I glint of silver as I fell, now onto my second point for the night, why the hell are you in my head?" Harry asked in the most serious voice he could muster still he let a little laughter through.

"After Lily learned of the prophesy concerning you she went into study mode, she was worse than Granger when she got like that, if you can imagine that, anyway, she was able to find a spell that would have a guardian of sorts instilled on her son, to come out in times of great pain for the child. It was her way of watching over you for your whole life. I do not believe that you were ever meant to know, because she would have never wanted you in that amount of pain. Yes, I know when you are in pain, because that guardian is connected to me, and no your cutting was not enough pain for me to know, I do not know information that you share with him, nor the reason that he was called into action, all I feel is a slight pull in my mind. I also know that he was called on often in your childhood, but every time the Headmaster assured me of your safety. Than once you came to Hogwarts he has not been called into action until last week. Got anymore questions Potter?"

"Not at this time sir, thank you for telling me, at least I know that my mother loved me." Harry said as he turned his head away from the professor.

"He's calling," Snape said in a hush tone, before running out from the room.

"Good luck Severus," Harry whispered as he watched his mentor flee the room.

* * *

Professor Snape quickly walked out of the castle and to the edge of the wards, where he transfigured his clothing into his death eater ropes, as he stepped out of the wards he followed the pull of the mark to his meeting. Unfortunately for him, he did not go very far. The mark pulled him to the front gates of Hogwarts, just in time to watch the Dark Lord open the gates and walk onto the grounds surrounded by all his members from every walk of life. 

"Dumbledore, I'm back!!!!" the Dark Lord shouted as his men split up and covered all the areas around the castle.

"It ends here and now Potter," the Dark Lord said as he closed his eyes and began chanting in Parseltongue, he opened his mind, and followed the connection that the two share until he reached Harry's mind.

* * *

"It ends in here Potter, this is where the battle will be fought, mind against mind, get ready to die." The Dark Lord said as he was out at the gates. 

At the same time Harry Potter let out an ear-curdling scream as the Dark Lord broke all his defenses and entered his mind.

"You're all alone in here Potter no one will hear you scream as I kill you, and rise to power, rise to the level of a God."

"That might very well be true Tom, but I will not be the one to die tonight and as for you being a God, who in their bloody mind would want to worship you..."

"Now why is that Potter?"

"Because again, like normal you have don't have a chance, how do you expect to win, when you don't even know who or what you are fighting dumb ass, you would have thought by now not to underestimate me…God I only what 1 and I was able to kick your ass, and again at 11, and 12, and well I think you gave me off at 13, oh than I won again at 14 and umm again at 15…"

"ENOUGH!!!!!" The Dark Lord shouted…

"Now now Potter lets not taunt the snake man, he has no idea what he is facing, let alone even what is going on in his own ranks."

"Snape, what are you doing here?"

"Well you a see, I'm a guardian, to your worst enemy, I have not been on your side since before Potter was even born you arrogant bastard."

"ENOUGH, this ends here…Avad…"

"NOW Harry," Snape shouted just as the mindscape changed and the group was in forest.

Harry and Snape turned and ran with the Dark Lord following behind them,

"This is not game…" The Dark Lord said as he followed the two men deeper into the forest, into the heard of the forest.

"He didn't give me time Severus, I'm not ready.." Harry said panting as the two waited for the Dark Lord to catch up with them.

"Harry you are ready, you have always been ready, you have a lot more in here than the Dark Lord had anticipated, him attacking you mentally is the best thing that he could have done, look for your loyalties, look for your friends, look for everyone who believes in you, their power, their strength is inside of you. You just need to look." Harry closed his eyes,

"You are going to die Potter," The Dark Lord hissed as he pointed his wand at Harry, but before he could get the spell off, both men cried out in pain.

When the world came back into focus Harry was standing in front of the Dark Lord at the gates, his friends, his family, was surrounding him fighting off Death Eaters, fight for the light. When Harry opened his eyes they shined the brightest green that was ever seen.

"It ends here Tom, Avada Kedavra!!!" Harry shouted, griping his wand tight he held the spell as long as he could; the Dark Lord was so surprised at the change that he never noticed the green light coming, until it hit him in the chest. Harry held the spell as long as he was able, even after the Dark Lord went down.

All the battles had stopped to watch the two. As Harry ended the spell, he walked over to the body, in front of the Dark Lord; Harry closed his eyes as the Sward of Gryffindor materialized in his hand. Raising the sward above his head, he cried out,

"This is for all you have killed; I am avenging the death of my parents Lily and James Potter, of Cedric Diggory, of Sirius Black and all the others who have lost their lives. May there be a worse place for you than Hell and my there be peace in our world. Ultionis Fidelitas Diligo Nex!!!!"

He brought down the sward as hard as he could well repeating the spell, going through the neck of the Dark Lord, and watched as his fallen enemies head rolled towards him.

"It's done," Harry said quietly to himself, "It's done," he repeated again trying to get himself to believe it. Harry sat down on the ground and watched the mayhem as the Death Eaters fled, the moment the Dark Lord went down his faithful service scattered.

A man in black ropes kneeled down next to Harry, everyone else was to busy to notice the state that their hero was in.

"You finished it Potter, you fitful your destiny, it'd done" Professor Snape said

"It's time for you to live Harry" he continued.

"I don't know if I can Severus," Harry said with tears forming in his eyes, and the bloody sward still clutched in this hands.

"We will do it together, all of use will learn from each other Harry," Severus said as he swept his arm across the ground. The two sat on the blood soaked ground and watch everyone realize exactly what it means now, what it means to be free.

**THE END...For Now...  
**

**Ultionis , Fidelitas , Diligo , Nex Revenge, Loyalties, Love, Death**

* * *

SEQUILE TO COME

"**The After Shock"**


End file.
